FLCL Like A Long Time Ago
by Seiken Desentsu Dack Ralter
Summary: Uma contínuação para FLCL
1. Prólogo Start Here

Título: FLCL - Like A Long Time Ago   
  
Autores: Seiken Densetsu (Radical Dreamer) / Dack Ralter   
  
Gênero: Saga/ação/comédia/romance   
  
E-mail para feedback: igor_animemaniac_br@hotmail.com / chsb@solitario.com.br   
  
FLCL (Furi Kuri) é uma obra da Gainax e tem seus direitos reservados, isto é apenas um fan fiction e nosso objetivo não é violar os direitos autorais.   
  
FLCL (Furi Kuri) is a work by Gainax and it has all rights reserved, that is only a fan fiction and our objective is not to violate the copyrights.   
  
Traduções de termos em japonês no fim do texto.   
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Prefácio - Start Here   
  
"É ele, o grande batedor Naota Nandaba, melhor jogador da Baseball J-League! Se ele fizer este home run, o Tokyo Center irá se tornar o campeão nacional!" - narrava o empolgado comentarista. No campo, o jovem Naota, em seus 25 anos, queria dar de presente ao seu recém-nascido filho sua vitória no campeonato nacional. Ele se posicionou no home plate. O adversário se aprontou e jogou uma bola direta, Naota tentou rebater... infelizmente... a bola passou longe do taco.   
  
[Dia seguinte]   
  
[Manchete de jornal: Comprovado, boladas no saco podem matar.]   
  
*****   
  
[12 anos depois]   
  
"TASUKO-KUN! DESÇA LOGO OU IRÁ SE ATRASAR!" - Ninamori gritava para apressar seu filho.   
  
"HAAAAAAAI 'KASSAN!" - Tasuko disse correndo no andar de cima, colocando as meias nos pés e balançando a cabeça para deixar seu despenteado cabelo com um aspecto menos certinho. Ele passou a mão na alça da mochila e desceu correndo às escadas. Logo em seguida entrou na cozinha da casa, sentou na mesa e deixou a mochila no chão.   
  
"Ohayou, 'kassan." - Tasuko Nandaba, 12 anos, filho do grande Naota Nandaba, lenda do baseball, e filho da ex-ricaça Ninamori Nandaba. Era um simples estudante que vivia as custas da mãe, meio mentalmente abalada após a morte do esposo (com uma... er... bolada no escroto) e que trabalha cuidando da padaria do avô que não anda muito bem dos parafusos.   
  
"Ohayou, querido! Dormiu bem?" - Ninamori dizia enquanto servia o café do filho na mesa.   
  
"'kassan, cadê o Kanti?"   
  
"Kanti esta batendo os tapetes."   
  
"Não! Esta não, eu vi agora e os tapetes estavam parados e cheios de pó."   
  
"OH! AQUELE TV-BOY! KANTI, VENHA CÁ!"   
  
Em alguns segundos Kanti entra na cozinha estourando a porta e carregando mais uma leva de doushijins mal-sucedidos do avô de Tasuko, que seriam postos a venda.   
  
"Kanti, você deveria estar batendo os tapetes, não carregando os doushijins do gagá."   
  
"!!!" - mostrou o monitor de Kanti.   
  
"Se ferrou TV-Boy, bom trabalho... se é que existe." - Tasuko se levantou após ter comido metade de sua refeição e saiu correndo para a escola.   
  
*****   
  
A aula passou rápido, graças aos testes para a escolha dos times oficiais nos clubes de esporte, e o resultado sairia em alguns dias. Tasuko resolveu cortar caminho por baixo da ponte. Assim não teria que dar a volta inteira para pegar a rua para casa - mas debaixo da ponte... um par de mãos cobriu os seus olhos, e logo um par de pés pode ser sentido na barriga de Tasuko.   
  
"Ta-kuuuuuuuun, adivinha que é?"   
  
"Hi-Hirae-san, tira as mãos dos meus olhos." - Tasuko disse, para uma suposta admiradora dele - Itsuko Hirae, 14 anos, fã de esportes, completamente maluca segundo a visão de Tasuko.   
  
"HAAAAAI!" - ela tirou as mãos de seus olhos e apoiou nos ombros, jogando Tasuko no chão, logo em seguida abraçou a bariga dele por trás e ficou sobre seu corpo - "Como foi a aula?"   
  
"Foi bem, Hirae-san." - a cara de tédio mostrava que ele não estava contente com a demonstração de carinho.   
  
"Você parece tão desanimado, Ta-kun.......acho que posso mudar isto." - Itsuko começou a aproximar seu rosto de Tasuko, encostou a bochecha, fechou os olhos. Tasuko corou e fechou os olhos, Itsuko aproxímou a boca para beija-lo, quando Tasuko abre os olhos de repente...   
  
"Você andou bebendo sakê!" - Disse Tasuko, bravo. Itsuko abriu os olhos até a metade e com um brilho nos olhos disse:   
  
"Só um pouquinho, nada que nos atrapalhe....você quer...."   
  
"..."   
  
"...você quer..."   
  
"QUERER O QUÊ?" - uma voz nervosa disse.   
  
Tasuko virou a cabeça e com algum esforço saiu debaixo de Itsuko.   
  
"Ah, Konichiwa Mizaki-san." - Tasuko disse a sua outra admiradora, Sakurai Mizaki, 12 anos, estudiosa e segundo ele, a encarnação da seriedade.   
  
"K-o-n-i-c-h-i-w-a Ta-su-ko-san" - Sakurai disse pausadamente cheia de raiva - "K-o-n-i-c-h-i-w-a Hi-ra-e-san".   
  
"Koooooooooooooooonichiwa ...." - Itsuko disse se levantando.   
  
"Quer dizer que a senhorita anda bebendo e tentando levar uma criança da minha classe para ações ilicitas!? Como presidente do conselho estudantil de classes não posso permitir isto!" - Sakurai era muito responsável.   
  
"E...?? Só isso? você precisa relaxar, tenho certeza que Ta-kun sabe cuidar de uma mulher."   
  
"O QUÊ? DO QUE VOCÊ ESTA FALANDO, HIRAE-SAN?" Disse Tasuko, completamente evergonhado.   
  
"Oh, Ta-kun, você sabe..." - Itsuko se aproximou e abraçou tasuko - "...aquilo que os casais fazem. Nós somos um casal, não!?"   
  
"NADA DISSO! VOCÊS NÃO PODEM! E SENHORITA HIRAE, SE NÃO QUER UMA ADVERTÊNCIA, VÁ PARA CASA AGORA!" - Sakurai impôs sua autoridade.   
  
"Ahhhhh....ok" - Itsuko soltou Tasuko - "Sayonara Ta-kuuuuuuuun!" - Ela se retirou a caminho de casa.   
  
"Arigatou, Mizuki-san"   
  
"Ok, não é nada demais, é meu trabalho." - Sakurai disse envergonhada - "É melhor ir para casa"   
  
"Hai, Sayonara."   
  
"Sayonara."   
  
Os dois foram para casa em direções opostas.   
  
*****   
  
Um viaduto fazia parte do caminho para casa. Não era complicado atravessar, pois possuia uma ciclovia e passagem de pedestres. Tasuko segiu pela ciclovia, até que uma misteriosa mulher de óculos escuros, chapéu e sobretudo, com uma guitarra nas costas o interrompe.   
  
"Er... Em quem posso ajudar?" - Tasuko perguntou para a mulher.   
  
"Eu venho de muito longe" - disse a mulher - "Eu vim para..." - a mulher saca a guitarra e tira um acorde de hardcore - "...PEGAR AQUELA ALIEN DOIDA! AGORA ME DIGA, NAOTA NANDABA: ONDE ESTÁ HARUKO?"   
  
"Haruko... er... você chegou 25 anos atrasada... minha mãe já me contou sobre ela... e... Naota morreu a 12 anos" - Tasuko disse com um certo pesar na voz.   
  
"25 ANOS!? NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! " - a mulher começou a segurar e puxar o seu cabelo e ranger os dentes, enquanto arqueava as pernas - "COOOOOOOMO ISSO PÔDE ACONTECER???... e... como você parece tanto com o cabeça-oca do Naota?"   
  
"Er... Naota é meu pai."   
  
"Você disse que sua mãe disse algo sobre Haruko, então EU IREI FALAR COM ELAAAAAAA!"   
  
"O QUÊ!? MAS EU NEM TE CONHEÇO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"NÃO SEJA POR ISSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" - a mulher aproxímou o rosto do de Tasuko e agarrou suas bochechas e o jogo no chão, logo depois encostou a guitarra e tirou um solo de Punk Rock, o corpo de Tasuko tremeu e fabricou farinha de osso - "MEU NOME É KAMY KIRISHMA!"   
  
Tasuko conseguiu se levantar, com uma grande dor nas costas, olhou para ela e disse:   
  
"Meu nome é Tasuko Nandaba."   
  
"PRAAAAAAZEEEEEEEEER TASUKO-KUN!" - Kamy pegou ele pelas bochechas e começou a puxá-lo e pendurá-lo por elas.   
  
"P-prazer..."   
  
"Vamor pra sua casa, então!!!!!!!!!!!" - Kamy o jogou no chão, assim que Tasuko se levantou ela agarrou em seu pescoço pelas costas - "Ande, me puxe até lá!"   
  
"EI, VOCÊ É MUITO FOLGADA!"   
  
"....e você não é nem um pouco educado!"   
  
"EU SOU EDUCADO!"   
  
"ENTÂO PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUXE!" - Tasuko ficou meio chateado mas começou a puxar a misteriosa Kamy para sua casa, indo assim para o que ele menos esperava.   
  
(Continua...)  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hai - sim   
  
'Kassan ou Okassan - mãe   
  
Doushijins - Fan-zines   
  
Sayonara - adeus, tchau   
  
Arigatou - obrigado   
  
Feedback (opniões e criticas construtivas) mandar para os e-mail já citados à cima. 


	2. Capítulo 1 Eat By A TV

Título: FLCL - like a long time ago   
  
Autores: Seiken Densetsu (Radical Dreamer) / Dack Ralter   
  
Gênero: Saga/ação/comédia/romance   
  
E-mail para feedback: igor_animemaniac_br@hotmail.com / chsb@solitario.com.br   
  
FLCL (furi Kuri) é uma obra da gainax e tem seus direitos reservados, isto é apenas um fan fiction e nosso objetivo não é violar os direitos autorais.   
  
FLCL (furi Kuri) is a work of gainax and has its all rights reserved, that is only one fan fiction and our objective is not to violate the copyrights.   
  
Traduções de termos em japonês no fim do texto.   
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Capitulo 1 - Eat by a tv   
  
"Uhhh, garotinho forte..."   
  
"Cale a boca... puf... você é pesada..."   
  
Pelas ruas da cidade, Kimy (pelo menos era a impressão que se tinha ao se ouvir a sua voz, pois o seu o corpo era totalmente escondido pelas pesadas roupas) era puxada pelo burro de carga Tasuko. Poucas pessoas olhavam a cena, pois a maioria estava em casa e as ruas estavam bem escuras. Tasuko não costumava se atrasar desta maneira, mas com um peso daqueles, quem não se atrasaria? No alto da cidade, muitas luzes iluminavam o prédio da Medical Mechanicals, a gigantesca fabrica de medicamentos, que ninguém sabe o que acontece lá dentro, e que o pessoal que trabalha lá é desconhecido. Aquele ferro de passar roupas gigante já deu muitos pesadelos a Tasuko. No final da tarde, quando o vapor daquilo enche os céus da cidade, ele acreditava que o mundo iria acabar... ok, era influência de seu avô, criador do doushijin Neon "Fracagensis" Evangelion era demais... mas louco por louco, a mãe era mais.   
  
"Eu só peso 49 quilos" - Retrucava Kimy   
  
"EU PESO 50"   
  
"Ah eh!....você é um bebê!"   
  
"BEBÊ É A SENHORA SUA MÃE!"   
  
"'Kassan é muito nova mesmo"   
  
"... eu e minha boca"   
  
"Ah... Tasuko-kun é um amorzinho" - Kimy disse apertando seu pescoço   
  
"... Tá... me... sufocaaaaaandoooooo..." - disse Tasuko gemendo as palavras   
  
"Ehehehe"   
  
No alto da janela, Nandaba-san, olhava a janela, e viu seu neto arrastando a bela-que-não-dava-pra-ver-pois-estava-coberta e arregalou os olhos, o maxilar dele se desprendeu da boca, alguma baba caiu do lado, mais aí já era coisa de gagá.   
  
"Ninamori-chan, venha cá, descobri algo interessante"   
  
Ninamori anda até a janela, vestida em seu sexy maid uniform acompanhada de seu auxiliar de cozinha Kanti vestido em um chief uniform, e olham pela janela.   
  
"Aquele não é o Tasuko-kun Ninamori-chan?"   
  
"!!!!!" - o monitor de kanti mostrou   
  
"Finalmente, meu filho andou com uma garota! ELE NÂO É GAY!" - Ninamori explodiu de alegria enquanto atrás o Sr.Nandaba e Kanti soltavam confetes e serpentinas.   
  
*******   
  
Tasuko entrou em casa, estava escuro. Ele tirou o tênis, enquanto Kimy fez o favor de soltar de suas costas e ficar de pé.   
  
"É, parece que todos dormiram..."   
  
"Sério!? onde tem uma cabideira?" - Kimy disse nem um pouco interessada   
  
"Cabideira? isso é antiquado, tem coisa melhor aqui!" - Tasuko disse com um ar de superioridade.   
  
"É? Nani?" - Kimy disse curiosa, o que poderia ser tão especial para pendurar roupas!?   
  
"KANTI!!!!!! VEM CÁ TV-BOY!"   
  
Alguns segundos depois, passos puderam ser ouvidos, e então, pode se ver um robô humanoide com cabeça de tv, no monitor uma carinha de cachorro. Kanti vinha descendo de quatro correndo como um cachorro e parou na frente de Tasuko em posição de sentido.   
  
"?" - apareceu no monitor de Kanti   
  
"Kanti, acende a luz" - Tasuko disse   
  
"!" - Kanti passou o braço sobre o ombro de Tasuko e ligou o interruptor ao lado da porta   
  
"Impressionante" - Kimy disse olhando o robô com espanto.   
  
"Kanti, retire as roupas da senhorita"   
  
"..." - Knti corou   
  
"Só o sobre-tudo e o chapéu Kanti..."   
  
"!" - Kanti andou até em frente a Kimy. Ela já estava com o casaco e o chapéu nas mãos.   
  
"Pega aí cabeça de tv" - ela largou as roupas, Kanti abaixou rapidamente e pegou as roupas, logo em seguida as guardou no armario.   
  
"Kanti, 'kassan já dormiu?" - Kanti respondeu balançando negativamente a cabeça   
  
"Onde ela está?" - Kanti apontou pra cima   
  
"E o velho?"   
  
"...z...zz...zzz..." - Mostrou o monitor do Kanti   
  
"Ok Kanti, pode descansar"   
  
"!" - Mostrou o monitor de kanti, ele pulou no sofá e pegou o controle remoto, apontou para a TV e ligou, e ficou mudando de canal, até parar em um canal da vida de estrelas e celebridades. Enquanto isso os Tasuko e Kimy já estavam no pé da escada.   
  
Os dois subiram a escada, e seguiram pelo corredor, Tasuko abriu a porta de seu quarto e jogou sua mochila em cima da cama com o maior desleixo possivel, depois seguiu e parou em frente ao quarto de sua mãe.   
  
"Kamy!"   
  
"Uh? Hai!?" - Alí ele realmente pode olhar para o seu corpo, cabelos escuros parecendo roxos, na altura das costas, olhos verdes, um belo corpo adornado por um bermudão e uma camisa larga, um par de óculos laranjas e um bracelete com um triangulo completavam seu vestuario.   
  
"Pode esperar um pouco?"   
  
"haaaaai... mas não demore senão eu vou invadir"   
  
Tasuko entrou no quarto e fechou a porta. Ele pode ver sua mãe, sentada à escrivaninha de costas para ele, embaixo da janela. Ela parecia ler alguma coisa.   
  
"'Kassan!?"   
  
"Ahn? ah, olá querido!" - Ninamori virou o seu rosto adornado por um belo par de óculos.   
  
"Olá 'kassan, como foi o dia?"   
  
"Muito bem, e o seu eu já sei como foi"   
  
"Já?"   
  
"Hai, onde está a garota?"   
  
"A-a garot-ta?"   
  
"É....a garota..." - Ninamori disse numa cara mista de sedutora e amedrontante.   
  
"Você esta ficando maluca 'kassan"   
  
"Esta dizendo que eu estou louca?"   
  
"er... acho que sim"   
  
"Bem, pelo menos você não mente, vai dormir! Vai!"   
  
"Konbanwa 'kassan!"   
  
"Konbanwa Tasuko-kun!"   
  
Tasuko começou a sair do quarto quando a porta estoura e Kimy entra acertando algumas guitarradas na barriga do pobre coitado.   
  
"DEMOROU DEMAIS TASUKO-KUN!"   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... cof... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"   
  
"A-HA! EU SABIA! VOCÊ TROUXE UMA GAROTA PRA CASA E QUIS ESCONDER DA SUA MÃE"   
  
"AHN!?"   
  
"Oh, Tasuko-kun é tão gentil, ele me trouxe para cá me carregando!"   
  
"Finalmente, eu descobri que meu filho não é gay!"   
  
"OKASSAN! VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU SOU GAY?"   
  
"Achava, não grite com sua mãe"   
  
"Desculpa..."   
  
"ok ok, querido! Qual o seu nome senhorita?"   
  
"Kimy Kirishima"   
  
"Ok, pode ficar quanto tempo quiser" - Ninamori diz com um sorriso amigavel   
  
"Arigatouuuuuuuu" - Kimy responde impolaga   
  
"... que... que... eu... fiz... para... merecer... isto?" - perguntou Tasuko   
  
******   
  
Na rua, algumas horas depois, Sakurai conversava com Kanti.   
  
"Então pega Kanti" - Sakurai entrega um buquet de rosas para Kanti. Este por vez as abraça e pega um cartão para ler - "Não leia, isto é para ele seu baka-TV-Boy"   
  
";_;" - Mostrou o monitor de Kanti   
  
"Desculpe Kanti, mas não leia. Só faça isso chegar ao Tasuko-san" - Ela disse apreensiva, Kanti somente acenou positivamente com a cabeça.   
  
"Konbanwa Kanti"   
  
"^^" - mostrou o monitor de Kanti, Sakurai foi embora e Kanti entrou em casa.   
  
Kanti andou até a escada e subiu, e chegou no segundo andar, e escutou alguns barulhos vindo do quarto de Tasuko: "Sim! vai ser bom"   
  
Kanti correu e colocou a lateral da cabela na porta e pode ouvir mais: "SIM! ISSO! AH QUE BOM! NO ANGULO! AHN! AHAHHAHAHAHA! EU VOU....EU VOU"   
  
O monitor de Kanti ficou corado, e ele resolveu impedir que algo acontecesse de grave, ele abriu a porta do quarto e viu Kimy em pé mirando a guitarra na cabeça de Tasuko!   
  
"AHAHAHAHA! EU VOU... EU VOU... EU VOOOOOOOOOU... TE CONTAMINAR!" - Kimy levantou a guitarra e preparou para acerta-la na cabeça de Tasuko, quando ela iria joga-la contra a cabeça de Tasuko, Kanti correu e segurou a guitarra.   
  
"SOLTA A GUITARRA! EU TENHO QUE CONTAMINA-LO! ELE TEM A PRÉ-DISPOSSIÇÃO GENÉTICA PARA A DOENÇA! EU TENHO QUE COLOCAR NELE FLCL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" - Kimy gritou alto suficiente para acordar Ninamori que veio correndo ao ouvir o nome do mal que tanto atormentou a si e a seu finado esposo.   
  
Ao chegar ela pode ver Kimy segurando a guitarra e Kanti impedindo a guitarra de ser usada, as pernas de Kimy tremeram e ela apoiou no umbral da porta do quarto.   
  
"O que você quer fazer com meu filho?" - perguntou Ninamori   
  
"Eu TENHO que contamina-lo, ele pode abrir o portal e fazer Haruko voltar"   
  
"E o que você quer com Haruko?"   
  
"Eu quero mata-la para o poderoso continuar vivo!"   
  
"Por... por que?" - Ninamori serrou os dentes - "... Por que que justo o meu filho? POR QUÊ?"   
  
"Porque ele tem a pré-disposição....o dna dele é propicio a furi kuri"   
  
"Grrr... não vou deixar... KANTI! CUIDE DISSO!"   
  
"!" - mostrou o monitor de kanti, ele levantou o braço e fez Kimy ficar pendurada pela guitarra, ele preparou para arremessa-la quando...   
  
"O SEGUNDO IMPACTO ACONTECERÁ!!!! EU SEI, AGORA ELE NÃO ATRASA!!!" - disse o sr. Nandaba, pai de Naota e avô de Tasuko, aparecendo do nada. Ele tinha ficado gagá depois de seu fracassado doushijin, passando acreditar em anjos, evas, NERV, SEELE e impactos.   
  
O momento de distração foi a grande chance de Kimy, ela pulou e acertou a guitarrada na cabeça de Tasuko, este foi arremessado indo parar no corredor.   
  
"Ai minha cabeça!" - Tasuko disse colocando a mão na testa e tateando algo grande - "O que é isso?" - Tasuko tateou mais para frente, e levantou os olhos - "TEM UM CHIFRE NA MINHA TESTA!"   
  
"Não..." - Ninamori disse   
  
"... pode..." - Sr. Nandaba disse   
  
"... !!!" - Mostrou o monitor de Kanti   
  
"YES! AEE! PEGOU NELE! PEGOU NELE!" - Kimy ficou pulando pelo quarto enquanto todos olhavam perplexos.   
  
******   
  
Vinte minutos depois, armaram um futon no telhado para Tasuko dormir, pois sabiam que algo poderia acontecer a qualquer momento. E tendo em vista que Tasuko era mais estressado que Naota, coisas muito estranhas poderiam acontecer. Kanti ficou no telhado er... conversando de cabeça-oca para cabeça-de-tv.   
  
"Quer dizer que meu pai também tinha isto?" - disse tasuko ainda olhando para o chifre   
  
"!" - Kanti afirmou positivamente com a cabeça   
  
"Quer dizer que com isto eu irei morrer com uma bolada no saco?"   
  
Kanti balançou a cabeça   
  
"!" - Kanti mostrou no monitor   
  
"O que foi Kanti?"   
  
"*caixa de presentes* *mão apontando pra quem esta assistindo*" - mostrou o monitor de Kanti   
  
"Presente pra mim, de quem? tem cartão?"   
  
"!" - Kanti acentiu com a cabeça   
  
"Então pega lá"   
  
Kanti levantou e foi andando para uma portinhola no telhado, e entrou para pegar o presente deixando Tasuko sozinho.   
  
"Esta quente... " - Disse Tasuko suando - "Muito quente... está me dando dor de cabeça" - tasuko colocou a mão na cabeça - "Esta doendo... esta... DOENDO... MINHA CABEÇA TA DOENDO!..."   
  
Kanti voltou correndo e olhou Tasuko segurando a cabeça, o ferro de passar gigante liberou fumaça. Do nada começa a sair uma coisa branca do chifre, que começa a se desdobrar e a crescer muito fortemente. Enquanto isto, gritos e gemidos muito intensos eram liberados por Tasuko, sua mãe acordou e olhou pela janela na direção do telhado. Kimy tbm acordou e começou a se vestir pois dormiu só de roupa de baixo. No telhado da casa um Mouse gigante saia da cabeça de Tasuko.   
  
O botão esquedo do mouse clicou-se e soltou um raio laser em Tasuko e Kanti, os dois pularam e escaparam do raio, enquanto o telhado ficou com uma abertura gigante para goteiras. Kimy saiu de lá já vestida com a guitarra na mão e puxou uma corda nela que acionou um motor nas costas da guitarra e então acertou uma guitarrada no Mouse. Mas o maxímo que fez foi acertar o botão direito do mouse. Uma lista de opções apareceram em cima da ponte, o mouse escolheu "excluir" e a ponte desapareceu. Alguns carros cairam na agua e o Mouse se jogou em cima de Kimy e os dois cairam no chão, Kimy estava com metade do corpo preso.   
  
"DROGA!" - disse Kimy   
  
Já dentro da abertura gigante no telhado:   
  
"TASUKO ENTRA NO KANTI!"   
  
"EU NÃO VOU!"   
  
"SEU PAI PODIA!"   
  
"EU NÂO SOU O 'TOSSAN"   
  
"Filho..."   
  
No lado de fora o mouse continuava aos clique explodido casas, lá dentro Ninamori e Tasuko conversavam enqunato raios laser voavam pela casa.   
  
"'kassan...."   
  
"Você não deve ter medo..."   
  
"PARA DE LER O DOUSHIJIN DO VELHO!"   
  
"NÃO GRITE COM SUA MÃE"   
  
"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" - mostrou o monitor de kanti, ele correu até tasuko e uma boca surgiu na altura de seu abdomem devorando Tasuko. De repente Kanti que era verde fica vermelho.   
  
Kanti salta e sobe no que restou do telhado e pula até o chão, o Mouse salta e dispara um tiro em direção a Kanti. Ele pula pro lado e corre, então segura o mouse por baixo com uma mão. Kimy olha Kanti - "UAU! Você tem alguma coisa a ver com ele!" - Kanti joga para cima o mouse e da um chute de bicicleta nele, o Mouse vai parar longe. Kanti corre para acerta-lo e o soca algumas vezes, logo em seguida o segura com as duas mãos e começa a girar e o arremessa o mouse a uma grande altura. De repente, aqueia suas pernas, e gira o seu tronco verticalmente em uma incrivel velocidade, transformando-se em uma bazuca e dispara um tiro laser que destrói alguns outros telhados e atravessa a bola de movimentação do mouse fazendo-o ele cair sem funcionar sobre um super mercado. Kanti retorna para casa, onde na sala todos o aguardam. Mas ao invés de parar para ser cumprimentado, Kanti corre para o banheiro descoberto e senta no sanitario fazendo uma baita força e finalmente caga Tasuko. Kanti levanta e usa o papel higienico, lavando as mãos logo em seguida. Tasuko se apoia na beirada do vaso para sair.   
  
"Higiene sempre né kanti?" - pergunta Tasuko   
  
"^^" - mostra o monitor de kanti e ele acena positivamente.   
  
*****   
  
No outro dia, todos na vizinhança arrumam os buracos misteriosos, enquanto o mouse é levado pro ferro velho. Ninamori conta o dinheiro que ganhou com ele, enquanto Kanti, Tasuko e Kimy consertam a casa.   
  
"Quer dizer que você vai ficar Kimy-chan?"   
  
"Claro Tasuko-kun, vou poder te analisar e ver se ela volta!"   
  
"Isso é bom! (acho que estou começando a gostar dela)"   
  
"^^" - mostrou o monitor de Kanti   
  
"A-HA! VAMOS PODER APRONTAR TODAS!" - disse Kimy levantando os braços e batendo o martelo na cabeça de Tasuko que cai desmaiado - "er... quase todas!"   
  
"-_-" - mostra o monitor de kanti.   
  
[Fim do capítulo 1]   
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Nani - O que?   
  
flcl ou furi kuri - doença que faz aparecer um portal no lugar do cérebro, em outra palavras, a pessoa vira um cabeça-oca literalmente.   
  
'tossan ou otossan - pai   
  
Feedback (opiniões e criticas construtivas) mandar para os e-mail já citados à cima. 


	3. Capítulo 2 Rabit! Only The Ears

Título: FLCL - Like A Long Time Ago   
  
Autores: Seiken Densetsu (Radical Dreamer) / Dack Ralter   
  
Gênero: Saga/ação/comédia/romance   
  
E-mail para feedback: igor_animemaniac_br@hotmail.com / chsb@solitario.com.br   
  
FLCL (Furi Kuri) é uma obra da Gainax e tem seus direitos reservados, isto é apenas um fan fiction e nosso objetivo não é violar os direitos autorais.   
  
FLCL (Furi Kuri) is a work of Gainax and has its all rights reserved, that is only one fan fiction and our objective is not to violate the copyrights.   
  
Traduções de termos em japonês no fim do texto.   
  
_________________________________________________________________________   
  
Capitulo 2 - Rabbit!? Only the ears   
  
"Quer dizer você achou que não ia fazer aquele strike?" - disse Tasuko andando num corredor da escola, completamente molhado e fedendo a suor, indo em direção ao vestiário.   
  
"É, não achei. Foi na sorte mesmo... Putz! Você ta fedendo!"   
  
"Você também. O treinador abusa da nossa saúde, qualquer hora eu vou dar um derrame na escola."   
  
"Hehehehe, mas..."   
  
"... Com licença!" - disse uma voz. Eles viraram para trás e puderam ver Sakurai.   
  
"O que os senhores estão fazendo andando pela escola conversando à-toa?"   
  
"Indo pro vestiário" - disse o colega de classe   
  
"Ah é? Então vai... E você Tasuko Nandaba, preciso falar com você".   
  
"Ok, eu to indo, me chamem pro casório..."   
  
"NANI?" - tasuko exclamou com os olhos arregalados.   
  
"Ahahahaha".   
  
"VÁ LOGO!" - Sakurai gritou numa anormal situação de irritação.   
  
"H-hai..." - O colega de Tasuko foi embora.   
  
"... Eu hein... Você ta nervosa... Que foi?"   
  
"Nada não! Nada!" - ela disse com um sorriso sem graça abanando a mão- "Ei Tasuko, você viu o que mandei pra você?"   
  
"Uh? Pra mim? Quando?".   
  
"Semana Passada".   
  
"Uhn... Errr... Ahn... Não".   
  
"...".   
  
"...".   
  
"A TV AMBULANTE NÃO TE ENTREGOU?".   
  
"N-não" - ele esbugalhou os olhos.   
  
"EU ESTOU CERCADA DE IRRESPONSAVEIS E... Huumm... você esta fedendo".   
  
"Eu estava na educação física".   
  
"Ah... Pode ir para o vestiário".   
  
"Arigatou".   
  
***  
  
Tasuko estava indo para casa. Após um banho para retirar o cheiro de suor, seu cabelo ainda estava molhado e grudento, e a água escorria pelo rosto. Ele soprava as gotas desanimado, andando com o bastão de baseball apoiado sobre o ombro. Ele estava tão emburrado, que as pessoas se assustavam ao olhar para ele.   
  
" 'Kassan olha, um monstro de rpg".   
  
"Não, é um bichinho amigável de anime".   
  
"Não, é um moleque emburrado mesmo".   
  
Enquanto passava pela feira, ele pode ver uma tv verde em meio às barracas. Ao aproximar mais, ele pode ver Kanti tentando comprar tomates, mas todo tomate que ele apertava pra ver a consistência, ele acabava espremendo. O dono da barraca tinha um ataque ao olhar para a mercadoria despedaçada.   
  
"!" - Kanti apertou o tomate que se espatifou - "×".   
  
Uma mão pegou um tomate e colocou na sacola. Kanti virou o monitor para o lado e viu Tasuko.   
  
"Por que você veio sozinho? A 'kassa não veio?".   
  
"×".   
  
"Onde ela foi?" - O monitor kanti começou a mostrar um documentário sobre os órgãos sexuais e Tasuko tampou o monitor com a mochila - "Já entendi, ela foi ao ginecologista" - Kanti assentiu e voltou para o monitor normal.   
  
"Ei Kanti, a Sakurai deixou alguma coisa pra mim?"   
  
"!" - Kanti retira de algum lugar na lateral de sua cabeça um pequeno cartão.   
  
"Você esqueceu de entregar antes?"   
  
"!"   
  
"Ok Kanti" - ele abre o cartão onde esta escrito:   
  
"Tasuko, " ('que inicio criativo' - ele pensa).   
  
"Nestes últimos anos dos quais nos conhecemos..." ('Ou seja, desde que eu entrei na escola').   
  
"Tenho percebido que você não apresenta interesse em mim e outras garotas, assim eu passei a gostar de você..." ('Ops! Tá esquentando').   
  
"Então venho através desta carta e deste buquê..." ('Cadê o buquê kanti?').   
  
(Kanti mostra um desenho de explosão no seu monitor. 'Entendi!').   
  
"Dizer que gosto muito de você e eu te amo," ('Engraçado como eu sinto minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas').   
  
"Sakurai"   
  
"Interessante" - concluiu Tasuko.   
  
"INFIEEEEEEEEEEEEEL" - Um grito vindo de trás de Tasuko fez com que as pessoas olhassem pra a direção dele.   
  
Tasuko virou-se e pode ver Itsuko parada com os olhos exageradamente acumulando lágrimas.   
  
"I-Itsuko!?"   
  
"VOCÊ ME TRAIU! INFIEL! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" - a cachoeira de lagrimas começou a alagar a feira!   
  
"C-Calma!"   
  
"VOCÊ NÂO ME AMAAAAAAAAAAA"   
  
"Calma! Calma! Calma! Eu gosto de você"   
  
Aos poucos itsuko foi se acalmando e as pessoas pararam de olhar enquanto Kanti tentava pegar mais tomates, e o dono da banca era levado pro hospital após um infarto. Tasuko tentava consolar Itsuko, até que...   
  
"Entendeu, eu gosto de você!"   
  
"Gosta ou ama?"   
  
"..." - Ele engoliu em seco. Olhou ao redor e viu pessoas comprando. Olhou para o lado e viu Kanti fazendo ketchup. Ele olhou para frente e viu Itsuko armando uma tempestade lacrimal - "Eu... amo... você."   
  
"VIVAAAAAAAAAA (AHAHAHAHA GANHEI)" - Itsuko disse dando um grande abraço em Tasuko, o que o deixou todo dolorido. Afinal, a garota era uma atleta. "Então eu vou indo pra casa, até a próxima Ta-kun."   
  
"Sa... yo... na... ra..."   
  
Tasuko ficou alguns instantes tentando ver se ainda tinha todos os ossos no lugar. Ele sabia que Itsuko era forte, mas não sabia o quão forte era o seu abraço.   
  
"Ka-kanti... por favor... mi-mi-minhas costas..."   
  
Kanti estava limpando as mãos na jaqueta (após ter feito um enorme molho para espaguete com os tomates). Ele respondeu com um ! e com as duas mãos colocou a coluna de Tasuko de volta no lugar.   
  
Após o 'creck', significando que a coluna do garoto voltou ao lugar, ele soltou um longo suspiro.   
  
"Ainda bem que ninguém ouviu..."   
  
"Tasuko-san!?"   
  
A voz era inconfundível, pois eles estudavam na mesma sala.   
  
"Vo-você leu o meu bilhete?"   
  
Tasuko estava de costas para ela, mas pela voz ele podia perceber a aflição da garota.   
  
"Hai, Sakurai-chan..."   
  
"DO QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU??"   
  
Ele se vira e encara a garota... "Eu te chamei de 'Sakurai... chan...'". Ele pronuncia a última silaba bem lentamente, como se finalmente, horrorizado, havia entendido o que tinha feito.   
  
"Então você também gosta de mim Tasuko-san? Então o meu amor é correspondido?"   
  
Tasuko nunca havia visto Sakurai daquela forma. Os olhos brilhantes, a voz doce, como se suplicando uma resposta positiva.   
  
Totalmente diferente da Sakurai autoritária do colégio. Ele tinha duas opções... ou acabava tudo ali, estragando os sonhos da garota e correndo o risco de ela o odiar por toda a vida... ou respondia com um sim e tentava conciliar o fato de que teria duas malucas apaixonadas por ele. Ou ele podia se mudar para o Brasil!   
  
"Hai Sakurai-chan... eu também gosto de você...".   
  
"Gosta??? Gosta ou me ama?"   
  
Tasuko sentiu uma estranha sensação de "dejavu". Ele viu que não tinha nada mais a perder e entregou os pontos...   
  
"Eu... eu... te amo...".   
  
A reação de Sakurai foi bem diferente de Itusuko. Enquanto a atleta quase quebrou a espinha dele, a representante de classe aproximou-se dele e deu um pequeno beijo no rosto dele, próximo da boca.   
  
E afastou-se correndo dali.   
  
***  
  
Ele estava mergulhado na banheira, com água até o queixo. Desde que havia chegado do colégio, ele estava ali, pensando no que havia acontecido naquela tarde maluca. Primeiro o bilhete de Sakurai.   
  
Depois a declaração que ele fez para Itsuko e depois a declaração para Sakurai. Ele realmente não tinha sorte com as garotas. Durante muito tempo elas pareciam evitá-lo e ele já estava se acostumando com isso. De repente aparece uma maluca (que obrigou a arrastá-la por meia cidade) e a sua mãe já acha que eles tem algo. E agora, ele se declara para outras duas malucas.   
  
Ele mergulha o corpo um pouco mais na água e faz algumas bolhas com a boca. Ele tinha que resolver isso de alguma forma, tinha que pedir conselhos a um homem adulto... entretanto só havia um único homem adulto na casa...   
  
"Vô... VÔÔÔ!!! Para de babar em cima desse pôster!! Essa mulher nem existe..."   
  
"Com um milhão de Anjos!! Não fale assim da minha Katsuragi Misato... Não Misa-chan, ele não disse isso de propósito..."   
  
"Misa-chan?"   
  
"Ela é linda, é inteligente, usa um uniforme sexy, gosta de cerveja e..."   
  
"VÔÔÔÔÔÔ!!"   
  
"O que foi Ta-kun?"   
  
"Eu estou com problema... e preciso da sua ajuda"   
  
"Humpht... e qual é? Bateu em alguém? Roubou alguma coisa? Apareceu alguém dizendo que você é a sexta criança?"   
  
"Vovô!! É sério... eu estou com um problema... com duas garotas..."   
  
"Garotas?!"   
  
"É... bem, é que eu acabei me declarando para duas garotas, mas eu não gosto delas e..."   
  
"Duas garotas??? Uma delas tem cabelo vermelho e outra cabelo azul?"   
  
"Hã??"   
  
"Hã? TEM?? PELAS COSTELETAS DE FUYUTSUKY... O MEU NETO ESTÁ NAMORANDO A ASUKA E A REI!!!!"   
  
Tasuko soltou um longo suspiro e desistiu de vez. Ele sai do quarto do velho que continuou a descrever as façanhas maravilhosas das pilotos das unidades 00 e 02, que bravamente defendiam Tokyo-3 contra os temíveis Anjos...   
  
Só lhe restava outra alternativa... Ele não queria, mas teria que apelar para sua mãe...   
  
***  
  
" 'Kassan..."   
  
"Hai, Ta-kun..."   
  
Ela estava em seu quarto, sentada na escrivaninha. Tasuko entra no quarto e fecha a porta.   
  
" 'Kassan... eu... estou com problemas..."   
  
"Que tipo de problemas?"   
  
"Bom... é que eu sem querer me declarei para uma garota e a outra..."   
  
"TA-KUN!!!! Meu filho!!! Quando você fez isso? E quem é ela? Onde ela mora? Quem são os pais dela? Quando você vai trazê-la aqui? É aquela moça do outro dia? Precisamos marcar um jantar para comemorar... Um jantar pequeno, não! Vou convidar os vizinhos... não, é preciso ser maior..."   
  
Tasuko fechou a porta do quarto e soltou um longo suspiro... Ele percebeu que dali não teria nenhuma ajuda...   
  
***  
  
Tasuko olhava para o teto, como se houvesse alguma resposta por lá. Ele ocupava a parte de cima do beliche que havia sido do seu pai e do seu tio. E, curiosamente, ele ocupava a parte que era do seu tio.   
  
"Droga... como vou fazer para me livrar das duas...". Ele sentiu algo estranho. Não, eram duas coisas estranhas... na verdade eram mãos!   
  
Quando ele se dá conta, ele já está na parte de baixo do beliche, e alguém o estava abraçando. Pela força ele imaginou que podia ser apenas uma pessoa:   
  
"Droga Itsuko, me solta! O que você está fazendo aqui no meu quarto?"   
  
"Naaaniiiii??? Quem é Itsuko, Ta-kun?"   
  
A voz de Kimi o surpreendeu.   
  
"Kimi??? Sua doida... me larga..."   
  
"Ahhhh... Gomen, Ta-kun... Não sou sua namoradinha..."   
  
"ELA NÃO É A MINHA NAMORADA!!!"   
  
"Ah certo... Então é a aquela menininha de óculos..."   
  
"Ela também não é minha namorada..."   
  
"Ta-ku ecchi...". A voz de Kimi saia de forma lasciva. "Então você quer ficar com as duas apenas pela diversão..."   
  
"Não é isso... Droga, me larga..."   
  
As mãos de Kimi começaram a explorar o corpo do garoto.   
  
"Nã-não faça isso... por favor... pare..."   
  
"Aaahhh Ta-kun já é um homenzinho..."   
  
Ele não podia mais agüentar.... era algo irresistível, mas ao mesmo tempo aterrorizante. Então ele não suportou mais... Juntou todas as suas forças, se livrou das mãos de Kimi e correu escadas abaixo.   
  
Na manhã seguinte, Tasuko descobriu que não é muito bom passar a noite no chão da cozinha. E o pior... durante a noite haviam nascido uma, não, duas coisas na sua cabeça...   
  
***  
  
Itsuko olhou o seu relógio mais uma vez... Eram 8:20h da manhã... "Ta-kun nunca se atrasou assim... Droga, justamente hoje que nós iríamos entrar de mãos dadas no colégio... Será se..." Ela estava perdida em pensamentos quando percebe alguém se esgueirando pelas sombras, tentando entrar no colégio. Ela forçou a vista e consegui ver que era alguém usando um chapéu esquisito, uma espécie de gorro, que estava enfiado até as orelhas... Ela força ainda mais a vista e consegue enxergar o seu amado.   
  
"TAAAAAAAA-KUUUNNNN!!!!" - O grito de Itsuko congelou o garoto. Ele baixou a cabeça e esperou pelo impacto. Dito e feito, logo ele estava no chão, com Itsuko por cima do seu corpo.   
  
"Bom dia Ta-Kun! Dormiu bem, meu amor?". A sua alegria era proporcional a sua força.   
  
"Bom dia Itsuko... por favor, saia de cima de mim..."   
  
"Hai... dormiu bem?"   
  
"Não, quer dizer, sim.... dormi bem..."   
  
"Ótimo... então vamos entrar de mãos dadas no colégio?"   
  
"Mãos dadas?"   
  
"Sim, nós..."   
  
"Vocês estão atrasados..."   
  
A voz de Sakurai era grave. "E que estória é essa de mãos dadas?"   
  
"É que Ta-kun e eu somos na...". Tasuko consegue tapar a boca de Itsuko bem a tempo.   
  
"Hãããã... é que nós vamos fazer uma, uma, uma... peça! Isso mesmo... nós vamos fazer uma peça de teatro e nós estamos ensaiando. Você sabe se no papel pede para andar de mãos dadas nós temos que fazer assim, porque assim está escrito e não tem outra forma de fazer". Tasuko acaba a frase sem fôlego.   
  
"Hummm... não estou sabendo de nenhuma peça... mas tudo bem... Você é meu namorado e eu confio em..."   
  
"NAAAAAAAANNIIIIIIII??????"   
  
Tasuko bem que tentou, mas não conseguiu segurar Itsuko após ela ouvir a frase de Sakurai.   
  
Ele foi jogado ao chão. E enquanto tentava se limpar e tirar o pó da roupa ouvia as duas discutindo. Foi quando misteriosamente as duas se calaram. Ele olha na direção delas e vê as duas paradas, olhando na sua direção.   
  
"O que foi?"   
  
Sakurai diz uma única palavra: "Orelhas!"   
  
Ele continua sem entender nada. Até que percebe que quando foi empurrado pela Itsuko, o seu gorro voou longe.   
  
As duas garotas continuavam a admirar as suas belas orelhas... de coelho.   
  
"Mas... o que é isso?". Sakurai se aproxima e começa a olhar detalhadamente as novas orelhas de Tasuko.   
  
"KAAAWWAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!!! Como você descobriu que eu gosto de coelhos Ta-kun?". Itsuko também se aproxima e começa a mexer com as orelhas de Tasuko.   
  
"Droga... ai! Por favor, me soltem. Ai! Minhas orelhas"   
  
"Solta ele sua quatro-olhos! O Ta-kun é meu!"   
  
"Não! Tasuko-san é meu namorado! Ele me disse!"   
  
"Não! Ele se declarou para mim!"   
  
"Ele é meu!"   
  
"Não, é meu!"   
  
Enquanto as duas discutiam, davam violentos puxões nas orelhas de Tasuko. E cada puxão era mais forte que o outro. A cabeça de Tasuko ia de um lado para o outro. A dor ia ficando maior a cada puxão. Sem falar que cada puxão era seguido de um violento grito. Aquilo estava deixando ele cada vez mais nervoso, até que...   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"   
  
O grito foi tão violento que as duas largaram as orelhas de Tasuko, que caiu no chão se contorcendo de dor. E aquilo quer pareciam ser duas orelhas de coelho, começam a tremer. Até que elas se juntam e de começam a assumir uma forma sólida. Essa forma começa a crescer e sair de dentro da cabeça de Tasuko.   
  
Sakurai e Itsuko olham horrorizadas um enorme controle remoto sair de dentro da cabeça do garoto, que ficou imóvel no chão.   
  
O controle remoto começa a "olhar" para os lados, como se não estivesse acreditando que estivesse livre. Como ele não tinha pernas, ele começa a pular na direção das garotas, que recuam. Tasuko parece acordar e não acreditar no que estar vendo.   
  
Nesse meio tempo, o bracelete de Kimi começa a balançar, indicando que alguma coisa havia atravessado o portal. "Ah, essa e a minha chance." Ela grita com toda força. "Kaaaaattttiiiiiiiii-kuuuunnnnn... Vamos, temos que ajudar o Ta-kuuuuuuuunnn...".   
  
Ela puxa o robô pela gola do casaco e o arrasta para fora da casa. Colocando os dedos na boca, ela dá um longo assovio e inexplicavelmente aparece uma motoneta. Ela sobe na pequena moto, joga Kanti no lugar do carona e parte a toda velocidade na direção da escola.   
  
Tasuko está de pé, olhando um enorme controle remoto avançar ameaçadoramente na direção das garotas. Quando o controle chega mais perto, elas começam a gritar desesperadamente. Isso tirou Tasuko do seu topor e ele sem pensar parte na direção do controle. Ainda sem saber o que fazer, ele monta nas "costas" do controle, que começa a pular como se fosse um cavalo xucro.   
  
Tasuko coloca uma das mãos em cima do controle e a outra é erguida no ar, tentando conseguir equilíbrio. Olhando de longe, ele parecia um peão em uma competição de rodeio. Porém, a sua mão que estava no controle esbarra no botão de avançar, o que faz o controle pular com uma velocidade maior. Isso o joga bem longe.   
  
As garotas percebem a chance e começam a fugir. Entretanto, o controle se volta na direção delas e dispara um raio. O raio faz elas se moverem lentamente, como se estivessem avançando quadro-a-quadro. Tasuko já estava de volta e novamente se joga em cima do controle, mas desta vez ele estava preparado. Com um rápido giro, ele novamente joga Tasuko longe usando a tecla de avanço rápido.   
  
Desta vez é Kimi que chega atacando, usando o sua guitarra para desferir um tremendo golpe no controle. Ele sente o impacto, mas usando a tecla de avanço rápido, ele agilmente se livra de Kimi. Nova investida de Tasuko, mas desta vez ele procurou pressionar a tecla que alterna o modo "VIDEO/TV". Com isso, o controle perde as suas funções de avanço e retrocesso. KAAAAAAANNNNNNTTTIIIIIIIIIII", grita o garoto enquanto corre na direção do robô. Esse percebendo as intenções do menino o engole por inteiro, para desespero das duas garotas. O robô então muda a sua cor de azul pálido para um vermelho intenso. O controle parece perceber a encrenca, pois tenta fugir. Entretanto um par de mãos vermelhas o impedem, e ainda o jogam com violência no chão. Ao cair no chão, ele já recebe vários golpes dos punhos de Kanti até este fazer um sinal para Kimi, que finaliza com um violento golpe do sua guitarra.   
  
Com a destruição do controle, Tasuko é violentamente cuspido por Kanti, que coloca uma das mãos na barriga e mostra um sinal de hospital, na tela do seu monitor. Ainda meio zonzo, Tasuko é violentamente abraçado e beijado pelas duas garotas, que no momento não se importam de dividir o seu herói melecado. Enquanto isso, Kimi procura sem sucesso, alguma coisa nos destroços do controle remoto.   
  
A noite, após os restos do controle remoto terem sido vendidos para o ferro-velho e Ninamori ter alegremente contado o dinheiro da venda, Tasuko repassa os acontecimentos do dia. Na cama de baixo Kimi ronca em alto e bom som. Ele tenta compreender o que realmente aconteceu nesse dia, mas é vencido pelo cansaço. Quando está em sono profundo, algo começa a sair da cabeça do garoto sem que ele perceba. Um bracelete de metal, parecido com o que a Kimi utiliza, sai e cai ao lado do seu travesseiro.   
  
[Fim do Capítulo 2] 


	4. Capítulo 3 A Hard Day's Night

Título: FLCL - Like A Long Time Ago  
  
Autores: Seiken Densetsu (Radical Dreamer) / Dack Ralter   
  
Gênero: Saga/ação/comédia/romance   
  
E-mail para feedback: igor_animemaniac_br@hotmail.com / chsb@solitario.com.br   
  
FLCL (Furi Kuri) é uma obra da Gainax e tem seus direitos reservados, isto é apenas um fan fiction e nosso objetivo não é violar os direitos autorais.   
  
FLCL (Furi Kuri) is a work of Gainax and has its all rights reserved, that is only one fan fiction and our objective is not to violate the copyrights.   
  
Traduções de termos em japonês no fim do texto.   
  
_______________________________________________________________________   
  
Capítulo 3 – A Hard Day's Night   
  
Tasuko estava sentado no chão, esfregando a testa, sem ação, perdido em pensamentos. Perto dele, haviam quatro mulheres que discutiam em voz alta (para não dizer gritando).   
  
"O TA-KUN É MEU!"   
  
"NÃO! ELE JÁ ERA MEU ANTES DE VOCÊ APARECER SUA QUATRO OLHOS!"   
  
"NA-NA-NANINHA! TASUKO-KUN É TODO MEU... EU PRECISO DELE..."   
  
"EU SEMPRE FUI APAIXONADA PELO PAI E PELO TIO DELE..."   
  
"Oi! Meu nome é Nandaba Tasuko. Tenho doze anos e esse é apenas a noite, o final de um longo e duro dia da minha vida."   
  
" 'kassan uma vez me disse que o papai costumava falar não que existiam coisas extraordinárias, apenas coisas comuns. Bom... esse dia da minha vida com certeza não foi comum..."   
  
Tasuko continua observando a briga, mas agora começa a relembrar o que havia acontecido durante o dia.   
  
"O dia parecia perfeito, pois havia conseguido chegar na escola sem me atrasar. Porém, eu percebi o quanto eu estava errado. Quando eu ia entrar no prédio da escola, senti um par de braços me envolver e me puxar para baixo."   
  
"Itsuko sempre gostou de praticar esportes. Talvez seja por isso que ela tem muita força, além de conhecer alguns tipos de luta. Quando eu me dei conta, já estava no chão, com ela por cima do meu corpo e sua língua dentro da minha boca."   
  
"Acho que muitos de vocês gostariam disso, mas acreditem... não é muito agradável ser esmagado e sufocado por uma maluca histérica. Mas... por um outro lado..."   
  
"Finalmente ela soltou a minha língua (ou o que sobrou dela) e olhou para mim com uma cara de alegria. 'Ohaaayyouuuu Ta-kunnnn. Meu herói'. Droga... se eu soubesse que salvar alguém desse tanto trabalho depois... 'Ohayou Itsuko. Você poderia sair de cima de mim?', perguntei enquanto tentava sair debaixo dela. Porém, uma parte de mim gostava quando ela fazia isso..."   
  
" 'Hai, Ta-kun. Nunca vou me esquecer do que você fez ontem. Eu lhe serei eternamente grata.' Graças a Kami-sama, o sinal toca, me dando uma chance de fugir dela. Ainda a escutei gritando 'Sayonara Ta-kun... vamos almoçar juntos hoje'. Bom, já sei que terei de me esconder na hora do almoço."   
  
"Porém nenhuma desgraça vem sozinha. Nunca fui de acreditar em ditados, mas apartir de hoje vou começar a prestar mais atenção neles. Eu estava chegando na sala quando alguém se meteu na minha frente. 'Está atrasado Nandaba-san...'. Era Sakurai, a presidente do conselho de estudantes e a aluna número um em notas de todo o colégio. 'Gomem, Mizaki-san eu...' De Itsuko eu esperava tudo. Mas de Sakurai... Diferente de Itsuko, Sakurai tinha um beijo doce, suave... aquele instante pareceu uma eternidade."   
  
"Tão bruscamente quanto ela apareceu, ela sumiu. Somente pude escutar 'Domo-arigato, Nandaba-kun... Meu herói...'. Nunca havia escutado Sakurai usar esse tom de voz. Não sei como cheguei no meu lugar. Passei toda a manhã perdido em pensamentos. Nunca gostei da mania da Itsuko de ficar me agarrando e me beijando a força. Mas hoje foi diferente... eu realmente gostei. E a Sakurai? Ela havia me beijado inesperadamente... Confesso que eu fiquei com vontade de repetir a dose... com as duas..."   
  
"Mas na hora do almoço tive uma reação diferente. Passei o tempo todo fugindo das duas. Quando eu conseguia me livrar de uma, logo em seguida a outra aparecia e eu tinha que sumir. Precisei almoçar em baixo da escada, na sala onde é o deposito do material de limpeza, pois nem no banheiro masculino eu consegui me livrar delas. Mas a desgraça maior ainda estava para acontecer pela parte da tarde..."   
  
"Uma catástrofe, um cataclisma, uma hecatombe (embora eu não esteja bem certo do significado dessa palavra...). O time de baseball estava com as atividades suspensas até segunda ordem... O motivo? Falta de verbas..."   
  
"Enquanto eu estava parado alí, tentando aceitar o fato de que o time estava suspenso, ouvi uma voz bem conhecida... 'Taaaa-kum. Você não vai fugir de mim...'. E da direção oposta eu ouvi outra voz conhecida, mas dessa vez estava com um tom diferente. 'Nandaba-kun... não fuja mais de mim meu herói...'. Uma percebeu a presença da outra imediatamente. Foram aproximando-se em silêncio, mas uma não parava de encarar a outra. Normalmente eu tentaria separá-las, mas estava tão desanimado que resolvi deixar a coisa rolar... mesmo que elas começassem a brigar."   
  
"E elas realmente começaram a brigar. Nunca havia visto Sakurai tão alterada. Nem mesmo a Itsuko. Formou-se uma grande aglomeração em volta delas, mas eu não ouvia nada. Soltei um longo suspiro e saí dali, deixando as duas discutindo aos gritos."   
  
"Realmente, essa era a pior notícia do dia. O time suspenso. Eu ouvi o treinador falar alguma coisa, mas não prestei atenção. Eu estava concentrado em melhorar o meu movimento de rebatida. Droga! Eu sempre gostei de jogar baseball... Então, ouvi alguém me chamando. 'Tasuko-kuuuunnnn, olha o que eu tenho para você...'. A doida da Kimy estava segurando algo que parecia ser um bracelete. Não estava a fim de conversar com ela. Na verdade não estava a fim de conversar com ninguém. Simplesmente a ignorei e continuei andando. Porém, logo ela estava ao meu lado, segurando o meu braço."   
  
"Olhei com um ar de raiva. Estava chateado, e ela ainda vinha me perturbar? 'Ooohhhh... que carinha de mau Tasuko-kun... Não faça mais senão eu me assusto...'. O tom de zombateiro dela me deixou furioso. Puxei o meu braço com força e tentei me soltar, mas sem sucesso. Uma das desvantagens de se ter apenas 12 anos..."   
  
"Continuei a puxar a minha mão, mas não conseguia me soltar. Droga!!! Kimy não era muito mais alta que eu, mas ela era mais pesada e tinha mais força. 'Me solta sua maluca! O meu dia está sendo péssimo e você ainda vem me encher o saco!' Gritei com toda a força e continuei a puxa, mas sem sucesso."   
  
"Ela continuava com aquele tom irritante... 'Ooooohhhh Tasuuuuukooo-kuuunnnn... tadinho dele... não gostou de ser beijado pelas namoradinhas? Não se preocupe... Eu tenho algo que vai te deixar animado...' Ela levantou o braço esquerdo como se quisesse me mostrar o bracelete e afrouxou por um instante a pressão que fazia no meu braço com a sua mão direita. Me lembrei da cena de um filme e tentei imitá-la. Dei um puxão com o meu braço, me abaixei e com a minha perna direita golpeei a perna esquerda de Kimy. Ela não esperava que eu fizesse isso, e foi somente por isso que consegui derrubar Kimy no chão. O pior é que eu também não esperava conseguir, tanto que fiquei alí parado como um baka, ao invés de fugir dela."   
  
"Kimy levantou-se com os olhos faiscando e fazendo um barulho que parecia um rugido. Engoli em seco e me preparei para o pior, pois ela tomou uma posição que parecia uma posição inicial de alguma arte marcial. Me senti dentro de um video-game, de um jogo de luta, onde dois oponentes se debatem até que a barra de 'life' de um deles acabe."   
  
Tasuko começou a se imaginar em cima de uma ponte, vestindo um quimono branco, e usando uma faixa preta na cintura e uma vermelha na testa. O quimono estava um pouco aberto, exibindo a sua total falta de musculatura no peito. Ele levantou a cabeça e percebeu que havia uma barra vermelha logo acima da sua cabeça e um nome que ele não conseguiu ler de imediato. Enquanto na sua frente, Kimy estava usando um maiô verde, uma boina da mesma cor, longas tranças no seu cabelo e uma cara de poucos amigos. Tasuko se deixa levar pela raiva e parte para cima de Kimy, que apenas faz um rápido esquivo. Enquanto ela se esquiva, ela levanta o seu braço direito e com o cotovelo acerta a nuca de Tasuko, que estava passando ao seu lado. Ele cai pesadamente no chão, enquanto ela exibe um sorriso sádico no rosto. Ele se vira na direção dela e sem pensar junta as duas mãos no lado direito do corpo e rapidamente as estende na direção de Kimy. Ao estender totalmente os braços, para a surpresa do garoto, uma bola de energia branca saiu de suas mãos em direção da garota. Por estar muito próximo, Kimy não consegue reagir a tempo e é jogada longe quando a bola atinge o seu corpo. A barra de energia dela diminui pela metade. Tasuko exibe um largo sorriso e faz um "vê" de vitória. Mas o sorriso logo some, ao perceber que Kimy voltou... dessa vez usando uma espécie de vestido chinês azul e o botas brancas. Sem perder tempo, ela dá um salto no ar e de cabeça para baixo começa a girar velozmente o corpo, com as duas pernas abertas, como se fosse a hélice de um helicóptero. Ela se aproxima rapidamente de Tasuko que solta outra bola de energia, mas dessa vez ele erra... e Kimy o acerta bem no queixo. Agora é a vez de Tasuko voar longe, enquanto Kimy da pulinhos e gritinhos, comemorando. Mesmo com a barra de "life" perto do fim, Tasuko volta ofegante. Dessa vez ele está usando uma camiseta verde, calça rajada e um par de coturnos... além de um penteado estranhíssimo. Kimy exibe um largo sorriso e diz: "Desista Ta-kun... a vitória é minha!". Ele responde juntando os punhos na frente do tronco. Isso faz com que uma rajada de energia saia do seu punho, mas Kimy se esquiva facilmente. Com um novo salto, ela começa a chutar o ar, e o faz até acertar Tasuko novamente, que caí inconsciente no chão. Ela se aproxima dele, segura o seu pulso direito e consegue colocar a pulseira em Tasuko.   
  
"Quando dei por mim, estava com a boca cheia de terra e com a cara no chão. Cuspi várias vezes, tentando me livrar daquela terra toda. Percebi que Kimy tinha conseguido colocar aquela maldita pulseira em mim. Era feita de ferro, e tinha uma espécie de triângulo preso nela. A pulseira parecia mais uma algema, e o triângulo era como se fosse um dos elos de uma corrente, presa na pulseira. Quando aproximei o meu pulso do meu rosto, recebi uma grande pancada na minha cabeça. Fiquei tonto por alguns instantes e somente aí percebi que eu tinha golpeado a mim mesmo."   
  
"De alguma forma, a pulseira tinha sido atraída pela minha cabeça. Não acreditei e tentei olhar novamente mais perto a pulseira e TOOOIIIIMMM!!! Outra pancada na cabeça. O pior é que Kimy rolava no chão de tanto rir. Ia falar alguma coisa, quando percebi uma luz perto de mim. Na verdade era um flash de máquina fotográfica. Alguém estava tirando fotos de mim."   
  
"Olhei na direção da luz, e percebi que havia uma mulher com uma máquina fotográfica. Após tirar mais uma foto, ela veio em nossa direção. Pude perceber que ela era adulta, na verdade até mais velha que 'kassan. O mais estranho, é que a mulher me olhava com uma cara de espanto, como se não acreditasse que eu pudesse existir. 'Você é filho de Nandaba Tasuko?'. Respodi intrigado: 'Não... o meu pai se chamava Nandaba Naota...'. Ela pareceu mais espantada... 'Você é filho de Ta-kun?'. 'Não, Ta-kun sou eu...'. Que mulher mais estranha... até mais estranha que a Kimy, mas... ela também era bonita. Ela tinha um cabelo ruivo liso, que iam até os ombros. Estava com um sobretudo preto e duas ou três máquinas fotográficas penduradas no pescoço."   
  
"A mulher se jogou em mim e me abraçou. Estranho... as mulheres estão se jogando em cima de mim... isso é bom?. 'Mas você é a cara do Tasuko-kun... e filho do Ta-kun... Nossa... acho que eu me apaixonei por você também...'. 'Ei!!! Tire as suas patas do meu Tasuko-kun, sua velha!'. A Kimy não ficou muito contente com a chegada dessa mulher..."   
  
"Estava cansado e com muita dor de cabeça. De vez em quando eu me esquecia da pulseira e TOOOIIIIMMM, lá eu tomava uma pancada na cabeça. E não estava com saco para ouvir duas histéricas que discutiam sobre a minha posse, como se eu fosse um mísero cachorro. Elas berravam tão alto que eu não conseguia pensar direito. A dor na minha cabeça ia aumentando a cada instante, até ficar insuportável... A dor... A dor... Doía tanto que eu soltei um grito forte... Não agüentava, já não conseguia pensar direito... Então... mais uma vez... eu esqueci a pulseira..."   
  
"TOOOOOOOOIIIIMMMMMMMMM!!!!!"   
  
"Dessa vez a pancada foi mais forte... Eu literalmente apaguei... O que me lembro, é que acordei em cima de um monte de entulho e fedendo... Ao meu lado, 'kassan estava ligando para alguém... pelo seu tom de voz, acho que a conversa era boa... a última vez que a escutei falando assim foi com o dono do ferro-velho. E perto de mim, quatro malucas discutiam em voz alta..."   
  
"Kanti coloca uma mão em meu ombro. O seu monitor mostra 'OK?' e eu apenas balanço a cabeça. Realmente, coisas extraordinárias não acontecem, apenas as comuns..."   
  
[Fim do Capítulo 3]   
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
'kassan - Mãe ou mamãe.   
  
Ohayou - Bom dia.   
  
Hai - Sim.   
  
Kami-sama - Deus.   
  
Sayonara - Adeus.   
  
Gomem - Desculpe.   
  
Domo-arigato - Muito obrigado(a). 


	5. Capítulo 4 Girl's Beedrom

Título: FLCL - Like A Long Time Ago   
  
Autores: Seiken Densetsu (Radical Dreamer) / Dack Ralter   
  
Gênero: Saga/ação/comédia/romance   
  
E-mail para feedback: igor_animemaniac_br@hotmail.com / chsb@solitario.com.br   
  
FLCL (Furi Kuri) é uma obra da Gainax e tem seus direitos reservados, isto é apenas um fan fiction e nosso objetivo não é violar os direitos autorais.   
  
FLCL (Furi Kuri) is a work of Gainax and has its all rights reserved, that is only one fan fiction and our objective is not to violate the copyrights.   
  
Traduções de termos em japonês no fim do texto.   
  
______________________________________________________________________   
  
Capitulo 4 - Girl's Bedroom   
  
Ela ouviu o som de passos pesados na parte superior da casa. Era de manhã e Ninamori observava através da porta da cozinha a escada que levava para a parte superior da casa. Ela batia o pé, esperando que as 'preguiças' descerem. De repente ouve-se um grande estrondo e Tasuko rola escada a baixo, batendo com a cabeça no chão. Tasuko levantou-se com dificuldades e tinha no rosto olheiras e um ar de cansaço. Kimy desce logo em seguida   
  
"Ohayou 'kassan..." - Tasuko resmungou enquanto tentava se sentar à mesa, caindo no chão logo em seguida...   
  
"Acho que peguei pesado..." - Kimy olhou um pouco preocupada com o garoto caído no chão e se sentou em sua cadeira.   
  
"KIMY! Eu disse para não treinar tão pesado... Deste jeito ele nem entra em campo!" - disse Ninamori enquanto colocava seu filho sentado na cadeira. "Ta-kun, eu vou sair e não vou poder ir para o seu jogo hoje." - ela beijou a testa do filho. "Termine de comer e vá dormir até a hora do jogo. Antes de ir para a escola fale com seu avô!"   
  
(Nota do Autor1: Descobri o nome dele, é Kamon.)   
  
(Nota do Autor2: Droga... agora vamos ter que reescrever todo os capítulos... Pq vc não descobriu antes?! :P )   
  
"Hai 'kassan..." - a cabeça de Tasuko parecia estar tão pesada que parecia que ia cair de sua cabeça.   
  
"Sayonara!" - Kimy disse enquanto terminava de engolir o arroz mal mastigado em sua boca.   
  
"E Kimy... Se eu souber que VOCÊ levou o MEU filho para treinar hoje, a guitarra de ALGUÉM vai ser confiscada. Estamos entendidas?" - Ninamori disse em um tom tão ameaçador que até o pior dos malucos não se atreveria a desafiá-la.   
  
"H-Hai..." - Kimy engoliu seco.   
  
"Então, Sayonara" - Ninamori saiu de casa.   
  
Tasuko não comeu quase nada e logo subiu para o seu quarto. Kimy ficou sem brinquedos e nem brincadeira. Bateu na barriga estufada e olhou para o teto.   
  
"Mães... todas iguais..." - pensou.   
  
***   
  
"ENSAIO DA TORCIDA NO AUDITÓRIO! PESSOAL DA BANDA NA SALA DE MUSÍCA! TIME DE BASEBALL JUNIOR NO CAMPO! AGORA!" - Sakurai distribuía as ordens usando um megafone. Desligou o equipamento e observou a movimentação de alunos perto da quadra. Olhou detalhadamente aluno por aluno e sentiu falta de alguém em especial.   
  
"Onde está o meu amorzinho?" - suspirou Sakurai.   
  
"Você quer dizer o MEU Ta-kun!" - Sakurai vira-se e vê Itsuko sentada atrás dela na arquibancada - "Ele provavelmente deve estar fazendo algo mais importante agora!"   
  
***   
  
No quarto de Tasuko.   
  
"ROOOOOOONC!" *expira* "ROOOOOOONC!" *expira* "ROOOOOOONC!" *expira*   
  
***   
  
"Como tem tanta certeza Hirae-san?" - Disse Sakurai com uma certa irritação.   
  
"Eu sou uma atleta e eu visitei o MEU Ta-kun ontem. Ele estava treinando duro!" - Itsuko se levantou e bateu a poeira da saia - "Agora se me dá licença eu vou almoçar."   
  
Itsuko foi embora sem dar chances de Sakurai responder. Isso a deixou muito irritada. Quando a líder das chefes de torcida apareceu para falar com ela, Sakurai a acertou com a prancheta que estava usando fazendo a garota cair desmaiada. "Ela viu ele ontem, isso significa que... hehehe, acho que vou aproveitar meu almoço para ver o meu namorado!". Sakurai saiu da escola, deixando alí uma líder de torcida desacordada e uma escola sem organização. Um garoto realmente mudou mesmo a cabeça da presidente do conselho escolar.   
  
***   
  
"NÃO!"   
  
"VOCÊ VAI SIM!"   
  
Kimy protegia a escada enquanto Sakurai tentava tirá-la do caminho. Já fazia algumas horas que Kirishima estava fazendo o possível para impedi-la de chegar no quarto de Tasuko. Logo estaria na hora de acordá-lo, então poderia soltar a garota de óculos. Pensando melhor soltar não, expulsar... por quê dar chance para a concorrência?   
  
"Por que só na hora do jogo?" - a voz de Tasuko vinha do alto da escada.   
  
"Porque foi isso que sua mãe disse!" - a voz de Kamon Nandaba, fanzineiro fracassado também pode ser ouvida.   
  
Os dois não demoraram a descer a escada. Kamon Nandaba vestia uma camisa azul e uma calça branca, ambas tinham respectivamente gravadas as frases "GO BASEBAL!" e "HOME RUN RULEZ!". Tasuko estava relativamente arrumado para alguém que passaria seis tempos em um campo rebatendo e correndo, uma jaqueta azul bem grande com um emblema do time da escola nas costas, calças e uma caixa na mão e com o cabelo sem pentear, como de sempre. Digamos que o impacto de Sakurai vê-lo arrumado pela primeira vez foi... atômico.   
  
"..." - Sakurai olhou pra ele com os olhos arregalados praticamente sem reação.   
  
"Sa... Sa... kurai-chan... Ko-konichiwa!" - o garoto disse com um pouco de medo... Ok, muito medo. Suas pernas tremiam feito vara verde enquanto ele começou a sentir uma estranha vontade de ir ao banheiro.   
  
"TAAAAAAAAAA-KUN!" - Sakurai pulou em cima dele abraçando o pescoço do rapaz que caiu no chão. Ela não se importou e beijou a boca dele calorosamente, deixando ele sem reação. O avô ficou orgulhoso.   
  
"Vocês vão parar ou eu vou ter que separar?" - Kimy disse após um pigarro, com um tom de desprezo na voz.   
  
Sakurai viu sua atual posição e resolveu levantar, Tasuko fez o mesmo e agradeceu pela liberdade em pensamento. Mas logo ela lhe foi tomada quando sakurai enroscou-se em seu braço.   
  
"Vamos querido?" - Sakurai olhou para Kimy e mostrou-lhe a língua, desafiadoramente. "Uh...vamos..." - Respondeu Tasuko, enquanto eles caminhavam para o lado de fora e o garoto tentava se Sakurai. Kamon e Kimy vinham logo atrás.   
  
"Vamos Querido?" - Disse Kimy em voz baixa, imitando Sakurai. "Vá para o inferno sua piranhazinha!" - completou seu raciocínio.   
  
"Vô, cadê o Kanti?"   
  
"O Tv Boy foi na feira..."   
  
"Ahhh..."   
  
***   
  
O pequeno estádio estava agitado aquela noite. As torcidas gritavam, excitadas, tentando incentivar os seus times. O jogo estava no 4º tempo. Tasuko estava no banco, aguardando a sua vez de entrar em campo. Ele olhava para arquibancada enquanto seu treinador urrava ordens entre uma cuspida e outra. Não era difícil achar sua família e conhecidos lá, bastava encontrar uma TV com ketchup nas mãos e uma fotógrafa usando um chapéus e sobretudo, como um detetive de estórias policiais dos anos 40/50. "Será que ela não tira esse chapéu nem pra dormir?" - Ele estava envergonhado, muito envergonhado.   
  
***   
  
Em uma GRANDE sala, em frente a um GRANDE computador haviam vários operadores. Uma mulher em especial, sentada de sobretudo em uma cadeira, observava o monitor. Ela estava bem acima dos operadores e ela tinha a seus pés um estranho tapete feito de metal, pele humana e sobrancelhas MUITO grossas.   
  
"Hmmm, estranho... não via algo assim há anos." - observava atentamente o monitor, que exibia a aproximação acelerada de centenas de meteoros que iam caindo nos redores de Masbase. Aparentemente, eles estavam se soltando de um único e colossal asteróide. - "Isso não pode ser causado por forças da natureza".   
  
"É... o... pira... *UFFFF!*"   
  
"Cala a boca tapete! Soltem a unidade 01!"   
  
"Não foi carregada senhora... e não pagamos a companhia elétrica este mês!"   
  
"Incompetentes... e... SENHORA É A SUA MÃE!"   
  
"H-hai..."   
  
"Unf, preciso arranjar algo pra fazer aqui... hummm, acho q eu tenho um WSC lá na minha sala" - a mulher levanta e vai indo para sua sala.   
  
(Autor1: WS significa Wonder Swan, um vídeo game portátil da Bandai não vendido fora do Japão, Mamimi jogava um desses no segundo capítulo de FLCL. WSC pode significar Wonder Swan Collor ou Wonder Swan Crystal, aqui eu usei para Crystal.)   
  
(Autor2: Eu pensava que o joguinho dela era no celular... Mas isso lembra muito uns joguinhos que eram comuns no início dos anos 80. Cada aparelho só tinha um joguinho, mas naquela época era o máximo. Por falar nisso... nós vamos ganhar uma ponta da Bandai por esse merchandising dela?)   
  
***   
  
"Que foguetes são esses Nandaba? Cortesia do seu fã-clube pessoal?" - o treinador observava o céu ser iluminado com muitas luzes, durante o 6º tempo, justamente na hora que havia anunciado a entrada de Tasuko ao juiz.   
  
"Uh, alguém deve estar fazendo aniversário!"   
  
"Parabéns"   
  
"Não é meu aniversário"   
  
"Hmmm, então entra lá e joga direito senão você pode começar a rezar..."   
  
"H-hai!" - Tasuko engoliu seco, destravou a caixa e olhou, um taco... autografado... "Nandaba, Naota - Faça Strikes". Ele quase chorou, mas foi arremessado pelo técnico com o taco na mão e caiu sentado em frente ao pegador. Meio envergonhado ele se levantou e tomou posição para rebater.   
  
***   
  
"SENHORA, MAS O METEO..." - O jovem operador de computador corria pela instalação secreta fugindo de uma maluca, que corria atrás dele com uma metralhadora na mão. Ela possuía pele morena e cabelos loiros.   
  
"CALA A BOCAAAAA!"   
  
***   
  
"Nada de chifres, nada de orelhas" - Kimy implorava de olhos fechados e mãos unidas, como se estivesse rezando. Certo, cada 'manifestação' da doença era melhor para ela e seus objetivos mas... aquilo era baseball! - "Nada de buracos na cabeça, nada de robôs!" - Kimy abriu o olho esquerdo e viu Kanti de cabeça baixa, meio arrasado - "Exceto pelos cabeça de TV nada de robôs!" - Ao ver Kanti levantar a cabeça e voltar a observar o jogo, sentiu-se feliz por fazer uma boa ação e ao mesmo tempo se condenou por estar sendo boazinha.   
  
"Ok, pernas afastadas e firmes... " - Tasuko se posicionou e olhou firme para o lançador, mas estava difícil enxergar por causa de uma forte luz vermelha que vinha de cima. Com muito custo, ele conseguiu perceber que a bola foi lançada. Num lance de pura sorte, ele rebate a bola cegamente e a lança na direção da arquibancada, onde duas meninas e uma maluca espancam torcedores para pegar a bola.   
  
"Strike um!!!" - Anunciou o juiz. Tasuko não conseguiu fazer com que a bola fosse rebatida dentro do diamante.   
  
(Autor2: Momento cultural... diamante é o nome do campo de jogo de baseball. Não sei pq cargas d'água os americanos acharam que ele tinha a forma de um diamante... pra mim é apenas um losângulo e olhe lá!!!)   
  
A luz vermelha estava mais forte, era quase impossível enxergar. No segundo arremesso Tasuko não conseguiu nem mesmo ver a bola. Se o pegador não estivesse usando mascara de proteção, ele perderia todos os dentes da frente.   
  
"Strike dois!!!" - Tasuko estava na sua última chance.   
  
Realmente estava difícil enxergar. O juiz já estava considerando em suspender a partida. O lançador pegou a bola e se preparou para lançar. Foi quando Tasuko olhou para cima e viu que a causa do brilho vermelho e dos "fogos de artifício". Era quente, grande e brilhava. Era um meteoro gigante.   
  
O meteoro se aproximava cada vez mais, Tasuko não sabia mesmo o que fazer. Algumas pessoas começaram a correr em círculos, outras a sair do estádio, ambos os times abandonaram o jogo. Tasuko deixou cair o bastão no chão e olhou para o meteoro desconsolado. De repente um par de mãos aparece na frente dele segurando o bastão e ele sente um par de seios encostar na sua cabeça.   
  
"Você vai rebater Ta-kun!" - A voz de Kimy era reconhecível mesmo naquele pandemônio.   
  
"Eu já disse alguma vez que você é louca?"   
  
"Hai, muitas mas..." - Kimy colocou o bastão na mão de Tasuko e o firmou. Em seguida ela abraçou a barriga dele e sussurrou no seu ouvido "... eu não vim aqui para morrer, nem sua morte me será útil agora. Se seu pai era tão bom me prove agora...De onde eu vim, diziam que o arremesso dele podia jogar a lua por três sistemas solares."   
  
"Porque... porque... PORQUE VOCÊ ME COMPARA COM ELE?"   
  
"Ta-kun..."   
  
"ESTOU CANSADO DISSO! TUDO É O MEU PAI! TUDO ELE PODIA! TUDO ELE FAZIA! GRAÇAS A ELE EU TENHO ESSA PORCARIA DE DOENÇA! GRAÇAS A ELE EU FICO SOZINHO POR ELE SER CONSIDERADO ESTRANHO! GRAÇAS A ELE, AGORA EU TENHO QUE JOGAR BASEBALL COMO ELE!"   
  
"Ta-Ta-kun..." - Kimy podia entender um pouco da dor do garoto.   
  
"EU NÃO SOU MEU PAI! EU NÃO SOU MEU TIO! EU SOU EU! UM IDIOTA BURRO, QUE VIVE COM UMA MÃE AMARGURADA PELA MORTE DO MARIDO E QUE NEM CONSEGUE TRABALHAR COMO PSIQUIATRA! TENHO UM AVÔ MALUCO QUE DESDE DE ANTES EU NASCER FAZIA DOUSHIJINS QUE NÃO VENDIAM NADA E AINDA NÃO VENDEM! TENHO UMA MALUCA QUE ME INFECTOU NA MINHA COLA TODO DIA! DUAS DOIDAS QUE ME AMAM ME PERSEGUINDO A CADA SEGUNDO! UMA FOTÓGRAFA MALUCA QUE AMOU MEU TIO, MEU PAI E AGORA TÁ DOIDA POR MIM E UM ROBÔ COM CABEÇA DE TV QUE É MEU UNICO AMIGO!"   
  
"Ta-kun, rebata! AGORA!" - Kimy se levantou, olhando séria para ele.   
  
"NÂO ME DIGA O QUE FAZER!" - Tasuko virou de costas e começou a correm em direção a saída do estádio. Kimy pegou a sua motocicleta e logo o ultrapassou. Ele tentava correr mais a cada segundo.   
  
Sentia o calor do meteoro se aproximar. Estava ficando cada vez mais nervoso até que sentiu despontarem duas coisas de sua cabeça, uma em sua nuca e outra próxima ao topo de sua cabeça.   
  
(Autor2: Ei... pq não fazer sair um baixo Hoffner, igual ao que o Paul utilizava... Ou então um violino Stradivarius... :P )   
  
Numa explosão súbita de raiva virou segurando o bastão nas mãos e encarou o meteoro.   
  
"EU VOU FAZER A MINHA FAMA POR MIM MESMO!"   
  
***   
  
A vespa de Kimy parou ao lado de Kanti, Mamimi, Itsuko e Sakurai.   
  
"Cadê o meu Ta-kun?" - perguntou Itsuko com uma cara de medo e preocupação.   
  
"Lá dentro fazendo birra!" - Kimy disse numa incomum expressão de seriedade misturada com uma face de sarcasmo habitual.   
  
"Ta-... kun" - murmurou Sakurai enquanto começava a avançar para dentro do estádio ao mesmo tempo que Istuko. De repente as duas foram não conseguiram dar mais um passo e olharam para trás.   
  
Kanti segurava seus ombros e estava com uma leve coloração laranja, enquanto um emblema brilhava em seu monitor. Um emblema desconhecido por Kimy, por Itsuko e Sakurai, mas muito bem conhecido por Mamimi, que não tardou em avançar para cima de Kimy com as duas mãos no pescoço dela.   
  
"Você... você.... você é amiga daquela..."   
  
"O QUE VOCÊ ESTA FALANDO SUA MALUCA?"   
  
"POR QUE VOCÊS E AQUELA TAL DE HARUKO INFERNIZAM A FAMÍLIA DOS MEUS ROMANCES?"   
  
"..." - Kimy não disse nada... começou a sentir seu pescoço ser comprimido, Sakurai caiu de joelhos no chão olhando o estádio enquanto Itsuko correu pra bem longe dali.   
  
"Eu tenho que por isso na próxima edição..." - pensava Kamon.   
  
***   
  
"GRRRRR, POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO VAI EMBORA!" - Tasuko fazia muita força para tentar expulsar o gigante incandescente que vinha para terra cada vez mais forte.   
  
"Por que eu não consigo? Droga... DROGA!" - pensou Tasuko enquanto além de tentar rebater o meteoro ainda se preocupava em expelir algo grande e comprido de dentro da sua cabeça. Ele podia sentir que estava perto do fim, mas não conseguia parar de fazer força para se concentrar na rebatida.   
  
Com muito custo e insistência, ele expeliu o que estava saindo de sua cabeça e conseguiu levantar o meteoro cerca de 10 cm mas nisso ele já estava no limite de suas forças. Não sabia onde errava, afinal repetia com perfeição o lançamento de seu pai ( graças a vídeos que Kanti reproduziu quando ele era menor) mas não conseguia de jeito nenhum rebater o meteoro.   
  
"Tacos limitam a força... instrumentos de corda possuem total resistência aos impactos e auxiliam no lançamento!" - Tasuko escutou isso em sua cabeça com uma voz robusta porém meio tímida e revoltada.   
  
(Autor1: pais sempre vem ajudar os filhos, né seu Naota?)   
  
(Autor2: E por quê ele não apareceu antes? Podia ter ajudado quando a Kimy apareceu... ou com a Itsuko e a Sakurai... ou...)   
  
"Onde eu vou conseguir um instrumento de corda agora?" - Pensou Tasuko com seu atual pessimismo.   
  
"Você acabou de jogar um no chão." - Respondeu a voz.   
  
Tasuko virou a cabeça para trás e viu uma guitarra de dois braços preta com detalhes cromados. Como que por atração, impulso, vontade de sobrevivência e a loucura de escutar vozes ele largou o taco sem pensar duas vezes e pegou a guitarra, segurando em um dos braços dela. Dessa vez, usando bem menos força de antes, ele arremessou o meteoro para fora da atmosfera.   
  
Neste exato momento, o ferro de pedra gigante (que era "seguro" por uma gigantesca mão de pedra), sede da Medical Mechanicals, liberou sua fumaça como não liberava há muitos anos atrás: fina e rala, em grandes quantidades, que cobriu a cidade inteira por uns instantes.   
  
(Autor1: Lembra q ela vira pedra no fim do FLCL 6?)   
  
(Autor2: Lembro... mas nunca foi explicado o que era essa empresa e o que ela fazia... Não sei como o Kamon não achou que a Medical Mechanicals fazia parte da Agência Marduk)   
  
À medida que o meteoro tomava distancia do estádio, Tasuko se tranqüilizou. Pegou o taco e a guitarra e correu para o vestiário, gastando pouco menos de 5 minutos para tomar banho, trocar de roupa, improvisar uma alça para guitarra com a alça da bolsa de uma amigo e fugir. Tudo isso por medo. Medo de que o comparassem com seu pai. Ao sair escondido do vestiário pode perceber um certo brilho metálico do ferro de passar da Medical Mechanicals.   
  
***   
  
Itsuko andava sem rumo e viu o meteoro indo para o espaço. Também viu a fabrica da Medical Mechanicals ser completamente restaurada e soltar fumaça de maneira completamente diferente do normal. Antes, a fumaça era espessa e mal conseguia ocultar a mão de pedra. Ela caminhava meio assustada e temia por Ta-kun. Queria ter alguém agora mas seus pais estavam fora da cidade, visitando seus tios.   
  
Andava confusa em direção à sua casa, quando ao se aproximar da ponte em reconstrução escutou um som de guitarras e uma voz conhecida cantar o trecho de uma musica popular há alguns anos atrás:   
  
"Gakkari shinai de hoshii   
  
shitata kana dôbutsu ni   
  
me kakushi sareta toshite mo   
  
shinpai shinakutta tte ii   
  
kimi dake no hikari o   
  
kanjireru yô ni nareru sa   
  
kakurete iru baai janai   
  
Itetsuita kanojo no sora ni   
  
sukoshi dake aoi sukima ga   
  
C'MON! kowagaranai de   
  
hora! kimi wa jiyû   
  
kono yamanai ame ni   
  
nure nagara ikô   
  
Otona ni natta kanashimi ni   
  
tae kirezu mune ga itakutemo   
  
C'MON! mayowanaide   
  
mada! yume no tochû   
  
ano kumo no mukô ni   
  
ima kimi o tsuredashitai   
  
Heeeeee-ê-eeeeeeeey"   
  
[The Pillows - Rush]   
  
Não perdendo tempo Itsuko subiu alguns andaimes e viu Tasuko, sentado de costas para ela.   
  
"TA-KUN!" - Itsuko sorriu enquanto se aproximava dele e sentou-se ao seu lado. - "Você está bem..."   
  
"..."   
  
"Ta-kun... fala alguma coisa"   
  
"..."   
  
"Ta-kun..." - os olhos de Itsuko começaram a encher de lagrimas - "Por que você está me ignorando?"   
  
"... Itsuko..."   
  
"Hai ta-kun..."   
  
"Você acha que eu arremessei como meu pai?"   
  
"..." - Itsuko parou por uns instantes e pensou. Depois olhou no fundo dos olhos dele - "Não... porque seu pai é seu pai e você é você!"   
  
"..."   
  
"Alguma coisa aconteceu?"   
  
"Não quero ser comparado com meu pai... estou fugindo do pessoal..."   
  
"Para aonde você vai?"   
  
"Não sei..."   
  
"Por que você não vai para a minha casa?" - Disse Itsuko, usando o seu habitual tom de garota alegre e brincalhona enquanto o abraçava. "Eu estou sozinha, o meu cavaleiro não vai me proteger? tenho certeza que não vão te achar no meu castelo!"   
  
Tasuko a olhou e sorriu.   
  
***   
  
Aquela não era a noite mais perfeita na residência Nandaba. A sempre alegre Kimy estava tirando blues extremamente depressivos de sua guitarra e tinha o seu corpo todo enfaixado. Podia-se notar marcas de unhas nas suas bochechas. Ninamori chorava no ombro de Kamon que pensava na próxima aventura de Rei e Asuka, sem sucesso. Mamimi, com a cabeça enfaixada e uma mão engessada, tentava ver alguma coisa em Kanti que pudesse ajudá-los e este já estava de volta a sua cor normal. Sakurai havia ido direto para o hospital com surto de hipertensão.   
  
Kimy pensava profundamente nas palavras de Tasuko: "EU NÃO SOU MEU PAI! EU NÃO SOU MEU TIO! EU SOU EU! UM IDIOTA BURRO, QUE VIVE COM UMA MÃE AMARGURADA PELA MORTE DO MARIDO E QUE NEM CONSEGUE TRABALHAR COMO PSIQUIATRA! TENHO UM AVÔ MALUCO QUE DESDE DE ANTES EU NASCER FAZIA DOUSHIJINS QUE NÃO VENDIAM NADA E AINDA NÃO VENDEM! TENHO UMA MALUCA QUE ME INFECTOU NA MINHA COLA TODO DIA! DUAS DOIDAS QUE ME AMAM ME PERSEGUINDO A CADA SEGUNDO! UMA FOTÓGRAFA MALUCA QUE AMOU MEU TIO, MEU PAI E AGORA TÁ DOIDA POR MIM E UM ROBÔ COM CABEÇA DE TV QUE É MEU UNICO AMIGO!"   
  
Engraçado, logo hoje que Ninamori havia conseguido um emprego em uma enorme clinica psiquiátrica onde trabalharia como doutora de medos e traumas. Agora é ela que vai precisar de tratamento se o filho não voltar.   
  
Todos não acreditavam na hipótese de ele estar vivo. Exceto a própria kimy (que ligou os pontos como o uniforme dele no vestiário, o sumiço das roupas dele e da alça da bolsa de um colega) e Mamimi, depois de tudo que ela já viu neste mundo.   
  
"!" - Mostrou o monitor de kanti   
  
"O que foi Kanti? Pegou algo?" - Mamimi disse olhando ele. Kimy e Ninamori se aproximaram para também olhar o monitor que supostamente sintonizava algo. "Conseguiram ouvir o som?"   
  
"Uhhh... que vergonha!" - era a voz de Tasuko.   
  
Após alguns segundos a imagem sintonizou e o mostrou em um banheiro olhando o espelho. Ele estava vestido com um pijama um pouco grande para ele. Era roxo com flores, parecido com uma vestimenta chinesa... feminina.   
  
"Unf... isso é o que eu tenho que me preocupar de menos, é melhor eu pensar com que cara eu vou chegar em casa..." - Ele deu um longo bocejo. "É melhor eu pensar depois!" - Ele abre a porta e sai.   
  
O sinal de Kanti cai e ele exibe Z's no seu monitor indicando que dormiu. Porém, aquelas imagens foram suficientes para tranqüilizar a todos.   
  
***   
  
Delicado, com móveis coloridos e cortinas macias, carpete fofo e bichos de pelúcia. Assim era o quarto de Itsuko, a imagem da forte garota esportista contrastava com aquele quarto de garota.   
  
Itsuko e Tasuko dividiam a mesma cama aquela noite. Ela estava abraçada à barriga dele, respirando na nuca dele, dormindo com um anjo. Ele tenso demais e com sua cabeça confusa, pensava em diversas coisas entre os calafrios da respiração dela.   
  
"Ela não é como eu pensei, o quarto dela não é bagunçado como pensei, é todo arrumado, delicado... o típico quarto de garota." pensou Tasuko.   
  
"Ta-kun..." - Itsuko disse durante seu pesado sono - "Ai Shite... ru..."   
  
(Autor1: Ai shiteru = eu te amo)   
  
(Autor2: Humm... o cara ainda vai resistir depois de uma "declaração" dessas?)   
  
Tasuko apertou as pálpebras e com muito esforço dormiu naquela noite o sono dos inocentes.   
  
[Fim do Capítulo 4]   
  
______________________________________________________________________   
  
Ohayou – Bom dia   
  
'kassan... – Mamãe   
  
Hai – Sim   
  
Sayonara – Adeus   
  
Konichiwa – Boa Tarde   
  
Ai - Amor 


	6. Capítulo 5 Father And Son

Título: FLCL - like a long time ago  
  
Autores: Seiken Densetsu (Radical Dreamer) / Dack Ralter  
  
Gênero: Saga/ação/comédia/romance  
  
E-mail para feedback: igor_animemaniac_br@hotmail.com / chsb@solitario.com.br  
  
FLCL (Furi Kuri) é uma obra da Gainax e tem seus direitos reservados, isto é apenas um fan fiction e nosso objetivo não é violar os direitos autorais.  
  
FLCL (Furi Kuri) is a work of Gainax and has its all rights reserved, that is only one fan fiction and our objective is not to violate the copyrights.   
  
Traduções de termos em japonês no fim do texto.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
[Capitulo 5 - Father and son]  
  
"RESPONDAAAAAAAAAAA!!" - Entre passos furiosos e rápidas tentativas de acerto, Kimy perseguia Tasuko pela casa. Após passar cerca de cinco dias sumido, eis que misteriosamente ele aparece em casa, sem contar que o sumiço repentino de Itsuko do colégio era de se levantar suspeitas.  
  
Não era nada fácil para um garoto de 12 anos ter que conviver com tudo isso, não era mesmo. Tasuko corria pela casa subindo pelos móveis, fugindo de uma guitarra em fúria. Móveis e tudo que havia no caminho de Kimy eram destruídos com grande facilidade.  
  
O por que da fúria dela? Bem, ele já desconfiava o porque mas... Ela? Nunca imaginou que aquela serial killer em potencial poderia gostar dele. A idéia até que não soava ruim mas ao pensar um pouco mais ele tinha náuseas. O pior de tudo era que apenas ela que não havia acreditado na explicação dele.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA?" - Ninamori interrogava-o como se estivesse na frente de um criminoso.  
  
"O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA FAZENDO?" - Mamimi o olhava de maneira tão ameaçadora tão qual a voz de sua mãe.  
  
"FALA AGORA!" - Kimy estava preparada para parti-lo em dois com um golpe.  
  
"???" - Kanti olhou para trás e voltou a fazer o almoço.  
  
"Jogando videogame"  
  
"ACHA QUE EU VOU ACREDITAR NISSO?!" - Ninamori olhou com um tom ameaçador para o filho e levantou a mão para acertá-lo.   
  
Parou somente porque ele mostrou um cartão re registro e uma plaqueta de congratulações como membro honorário de uma casa de jogos. Bem, aquilo foi o suficiente para as duas.  
  
Embora tenha escondido uma parte da verdade, aquilo era o que realmente tinha acontecido. O tempo que passou com Istuko foi todo entre jogos de videogame, baralho, televisão e conversa. Era algo a se levar em conta realmente, em nenhum momento a menina manifestou qualquer desejo com ele e ele tinha de admitir que foi divertido, muito divertido. Porém enquanto Mamimi já havia se retirado e sua mãe o olhava com alguma certa alegria como se quisesse lhe contar algo, ele entrou em estado de pânico. Ele percebeu que Kimy balançava a sua guitarra sem parar, dando a impressão que iria acertá-lo. Não gastou dois segundos parar pular escapando de uma guitarrada e então começar a fugir pela casa.  
  
[Fim do Flashback]  
  
A sensação de ser acertado por uma guitarrada de uma alienígena doida e maluca que quer apenas se divertir pode parecer doloroso, mas se a doida maluca está com raiva pode ser mais dolorida ainda. Sabendo da possível elevação de nível de dor, fugir era a melhor escolha. Tudo que tinha conseguido fazer até tal hora era um banho mal tomado e vestir roupas limpas, mesmo assim porque a maluca da Kimy tinha parado para almoçar.  
  
Tasuko não perdeu tempo. Jogou-se debaixo do sofá e rolou. Escondido pelo babado do assento olhou e conseguiu o ver que Kimy o procurava na sala.   
  
Ele se arrastou devagar e subiu as escadas, entrando no quarto correndo. Milagrosamente conseguiu calçar seus tênis, indo para corredor e logo em seguida para a sacada da casa. Pulou de lá e caiu em cima da marquise da garagem e depois escorregou até o chão. Com o impacto sua velocidade deveria ter diminuído mas com tanta adrenalina em seu corpo foi questão de milésimos para correr e se afastar de casa.  
  
Ao chegar perto da ponte pode finalmente parar de correr e vagarosamente andou até a beira. Olhando para o seu distorcido reflexo no rio, pode perceber que novamente havia algo em sua cabeça. Um chifre voltou a crescer ali. Com o nervosismo e a situação de stress que se seguiram horas atrás não era surpresa. Tasuko levantou a cabeça e pode ver o Ferro de passar gigante brilhar. Jogando-se para trás, ele cai deitado no chão e olha para cima, para o um céu azul com nuvens brancas como algodão... Algo que ele não parava para observar a muito tempo. Sentiu ali um clima de nostalgia de uma passado bem recente.   
  
Fechou os olhos e começou a recordar.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Na beira de um rio, um robô com corpo de televisão e um garoto de três anos estão arremessando uma bola de baseball um para o outro. O robô não usava nenhuma força para arremessar a bola, caso usasse o garoto franzino iria sair voando.  
  
"Kan-san, quando 'tossan vai voltar para me conhecer?"  
  
"!?"  
  
"É... Eu também não sei"  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"É, ele não vai voltar mesmo!" - Tasuko disse olhando para o céu após reabrir os olhos. Ele quase se matou o dia que descobriu quem era seu pai e como ele morreu.  
  
"GET YA!" - A voz de Kimy ecoou pelos ouvidos de Tasuko e ele rolou para o lado fugindo de uma guitarrada certeira.  
  
Ele levantou-se rapidamente ao perceber que receberia uma pancada na cabeça de uma Fender Stratocaste. Colocando a mão na frente, a guitarra acertou o bracelete, que se sentido agredido atacou a cabeça de Tasuko, jogando-o longe. Com o impacto, o chifre atravessou a cabeça, ficando com uma ponta na frente e outra atrás da sua cabeça.  
  
A ponta de trás começou a borbulhar e soltou uma pequena escova de dente elétrica, que ao "ver" o tamanho de seus oponentes começou a fugir. De repente uma granada de fragmentação é arremessada em cima da escova e ela explode, com os fragmentos se espalhando pela área, atingindo Kimy e Tasuko. Este último cai no rio e só pôde ver uma loira em cima de um tanque de guerra bípede com as inscrições MG fugindo em alta velocidade, antes de ser levando pelo rio quase se afogando.  
  
(Autor 1: "Um tanque de guerra bípede em alta velocidade? Você fumou maconha?", se você perguntou isso eu explico, o tanque de guerra não é um tanque comum, as inscrições MG em sua lateral indicam que ele é o Metal Gear, e desde o Metal Gear 1 do console japonês MSX o metal gear é um tanque bípede, por isso ali eu aceito que seja o primeiro Metal Gear. Em caso de questionamento sobre o primeiro Metal Gear já aviso que não foi o Metal Gear Solid e o Metal Gear teve seu lançamento na América com o mesmo nome que no Japão, só que para o Nintendinho)  
  
(Autor 2: Traduzindo isso em termos "starwarzianos"... Ele tá descrevendo um AT-ST Imperial (All Terrain Scout Transport - Transporte de escolta para todo tipo de terreno), equipamento da Marinha Imperial. Construído como veículo de reconhecimento e defesa, ele é derivado do AT-AT (All Terrain Assault Transport - Transporte de assalto para todo tipo de terreno), mas ao contrário deste possui duas "pernas" e é bem menor. Possui uma tripulação de duas pessoas e é equipado com canhões blaster na parte frontal e nos lados, além de um lançador de granadas de concussão. Ele também pode ser utilizado como apoio as tropas de assalto (os temíveis Stormtroopers) e cobrindo a retaguarda dos AT-AT. Qual a utilidade motivo dessa nota? Ora, nenhuma... mas não podia deixar ele falando sozinho...)  
  
* * *  
  
Com muito custo, Tasuko chega à margem do rio. Após passar um bom tempo deitado, olhando o céu e recuperando o fôlego, ele olha em volta e descobre que estava em uma parte da cidade que ainda não conhecia. Uma área residencial como todas as outras da cidade, mas ainda sim desconhecida para ele.  
  
Ele estava olhando em volta, procurando descobrir como voltar para casa quando escutas alguns barulhos, que pareciam se aproximar. Eram latidos... E uma menina gritando.  
  
"Martha! Martha! Volte aqui! Eu ainda não acabei!"  
  
Subitamente, um cachorro peludo, com pelos cinza e brancos surge correndo na esquina. Normalmente Tasuko o teria evitado, mas o cachorro pulou em cima dele e o derrubou no chão.  
  
"Droga! Parece até que esse cachorro é da Itsuko!"  
  
A garota parecia estar mais perto, pois os seus gritos estavam mais altos. Logo Tasuko descobre quem é a dona do cachorro.  
  
"Martha! Você está aí? Domo-arigatou por segu... Ta-kun?!?"  
  
"Sakurai-chan? Esse cachorro é seu?"  
  
"Cadela Ta-kun... Cadela... E o nome dela é Martha..."  
  
A garota se aproxima dele.  
  
"O que você está fazendo aqui?"  
  
"Bem... Eu... Eu... sabe... Tipo, bem... eu..."  
  
A garota se aproxima ainda mais dele.  
  
"Vo... Você está bem? Está todo molhado!"  
  
"Estou! Estou bem..."  
  
"E onde você esteve nesses últimos dias?"  
  
"Eu estava em casa..."  
  
"Em casa? Eu estive lá várias vezes e ninguém sabia onde você estava..."  
  
"Eu estava... estava... Err... Estava LONGE de casa... Isso... estava longe..."  
  
"Aonde Ta-kun?"  
  
Sakurai estava bem próximo de Tasuko, com as duas mãos atrás do corpo, olhando seriamente. O seu rosto era uma mistura de raiva e alívio.  
  
"Eu... estava escondido..."  
  
"Acho que até imagino onde você estava..."  
  
Ela baixa os olhos.  
  
"Você estava com a Hirae-san?"  
  
Tasuko soltou um longo suspiro. Ele não queria magoar Sakurai, mas apesar de ter passado cinco dias na casa de Itsuko, não havia acontecido nada. Mas quem disse que um coração apaixonado pensa corretamente?  
  
"Ela me escondeu... Eu estava chateado com aquilo tudo... Não gosto quando me compara..."  
  
Ele não chegou a completar a frase. Sakurai se jogou por cima dele, derrubando-o no chão. Mas ao contrário do que havia acontecido antes do jogo, desta vez ela estava chorando.  
  
"Ta-kun... Eu cheguei a pensar que você tinha morrido! Eu te procurei por todos os cantos e quanto não te achei... Eu... Eu pensei em me matar... Não conseguiria viver sem você..."  
  
As lágrimas da garota molhavam a camisa de Tasuko. Ele estava aturdido. Não achava que Sakurai gostasse tanto assim dele. Ela sempre foi fria, distante, durona... Bem, até aquela manhã na escola, quando Itsuko insistiu que os dois entrassem de mãos dadas e logo deram de cara com a presidente do conselho. Desde então ele sempre pensou que isso era uma espécie de encenação da garota de óculos, afinal ela não admitia perder para a "monstrenga".  
  
Por um longo instante eles ficaram ali caídos, com Sakurai chorando e com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Tasuko. Martha estava ao lado, observando tudo. O choro da garota era comovente. Até o sempre frio Tasuko foi tocado por ele. Estendendo uma das mãos, ele alisou o belo cabelo cor violeta da garota.  
  
"Sakurai-chan... não chore. Não aconteceu nada nos dias em que estive escondido na casa da Itsuko. Você não precisa se preocupar..."  
  
"Ta-kun...". Ela continuava com o rosto apoiado no peito dele.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Onegai... Passe a noite comigo..."  
  
Tasuko continuava alisando o cabelo da garota. Ela levantou o rosto e olhou na direção dele. O choro havia diminuído, mas algumas lágrimas teimavam em sair dos seus olhos. Os óculos estavam um pouco embaçados, pela proximidade dos corpos."Hai Sakurai-chan... Eu passo a noite com você"  
  
* * *  
  
Dificuldade!   
  
  
  
A palavra que resumiu esses dois últimos dias na vida de Kimy. Ela havia estado procurando por Tasuko desde o dia anterior, e novamente percorria a cidade atrás do garoto. Achá-lo foi difícil, mas após muitas milhas o encontrou, e pior ainda foi tentar convencê-lo a voltar com ela. Se voltasse sem o garoto era expulsa e não teria lugar para morar, sem contar que seus planos seriam totalmente frustrados se não o encontrasse. Após horas de "NÃO!" da parte dele, o efeito do sono sobre o corpo ele e alguma lábia jogada por Kimy ele cedeu. Durante o caminho, ela tentou descobrir onde ele havia passado esses dois dias... E para a sua surpresa, ele havia estado na casa da quatro-olhos. E insistia que esteve o tempo todo conversando com a garota. "Pelo jeito como ela se jogou em Ta-kun, já imagino o assunto da conversa..." Na metade do caminho, ele acabou adormecendo em cima da motocicleta.  
  
Quando retornaram para casa ela o colocou na cama, instantes antes poder ver Ninamori chegar em casa aparentemente cansada de um dia de trabalho. Imaginou a dificuldade da mulher, já não bastando o filho problemático e mais tantos incômodos, sua profissão exigia que ela ouvisse as reclamações e traumas dos outros e isso a fazia chegar estressada em casa, querendo apenas alguma comida e horas de sono.  
  
Kimy agora respirando aliviada colocou a sua guitarra no chão e tirou a sua jaqueta de couro, pegando logo em seguida roupas leves, indiscutivelmente curtas e provocantes, indo tomar um banho. Entrou no banheiro rapidamente e trancou a porta. Despiu-se e molhou seu corpo, sentando-se em seguida em um banco para tratar de seus cabelos. Mal via a hora de terminar com a sua higiene e entrar na banheira para relaxar seu corpo e tomar coragem para uma coisa que nunca havia feito antes... pedir desculpas.  
  
* * *  
  
"Onde estão todos?" - Ninamori teve de perguntar ao chegar dentro de casa e não ver ninguém, nem notar sinal de movimentação alguma.  
  
Isto não era comum naquela casa a algum tempo desde a chegada de uma certa alienígena. Antes disso era muito comum ela estar descansando em seu quarto enquanto todos estavam fazendo alguma coisa. Ela deixou suas coisas sobre o sofá e subiu as escadas. Pegou a toalha e foi para o banheiro. Mas ao tentar abrir a porta, ela estava trancada.  
  
* * *   
  
"Tasuko...Tasuko..." - uma voz longínqua o chamava.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Tasuko-chan, eu te achei!" - Uma garota de cabelos loiros presos em maria-chiquinha e olhos negros aparece em sua frente. - "Tasuko-chan, como eu fico loira?"  
  
"... Linda!"  
  
"Obrigada Tasuko-chan" - a garota se aproxima dele, os olhos fechados, pronta para beijar o garoto nos lábios. Mas...  
  
"TA-KUN! ACORDA MENINO!" - as mãos de Ninamori tocam suas bochechas com a delicadeza de uma rebatida profissional e o garoto que estava dormindo desperta instantaneamente da cama. Ele dá um pulo e bate com a cabeça no teto, caindo em seguida   
  
assentado na cama segurando o meio da testa. Após alguns segundos ele olha para beirada da cama e vê a face de sua mãe emoldurada pelos cabelos molhados enquanto ela se segura na escada do beliche. - "Achei que você tinha morrido!"  
  
"Não, só estava com um pouco de sono" - disse o garoto segurando a testa com uma mão e coçando os olhos com a outra.  
  
"Tasuko, com quem você estava sonhando?"  
  
"Ahn, Nani?"  
  
"Oras, eu ouvi você chamar alguém de linda... Não me diga que nesses dias com aquela garotinha esportista vocês... Nã-não, ou será que você conheceu outra garota?"  
  
"'kassan você ta ficando louca de novo?"  
  
"Desculpe, eu só me empolguei" - Ninamori respondeu com um sorriso a agressividade na vós de seu filho, quebrando o suposto mau humor em que ele estava.  
  
"Ok 'kassan, desculpe também... Acho que vou tomar um banho" - Ninamori desceu do beliche abrindo passagem para Tasuko que saiu do quarto e entrou no banheiro.  
  
* * *  
  
Tasuko terminou de lavar o corpo e entrou na banheira. Mergulhou o corpo totalmente, ficando apenas o rosto fora da água. Ele soltou um longo suspiro enquanto sentia o corpo relaxar na água quente. Como todos já havia tomado banho, ele poderia ficar algum tempo a mais. E a água esta bem relaxante, aconchegante. E sem razão aparente o garoto começou a relembrar os dias que passou na casa da presidente do conselho. E com surpresa ele descobriu uma Sakurai bem diferente daquela do colégio. Uma garota meiga e gentil, totalmente diferente da Sakurai que ele conhecia. Com a Itsuko aconteceu algo parecido. Ele descobriu alguém totalmente diferente. E se as duas realmente fossem daquela forma, até que não seria má idéia se...  
  
Uma estranha dor começou a incomodá-lo. E exatamente no ponto onde ele havia batido a testa no teto. Passando a mão ele pode perceber... - "Não! Outro chifre!"  
  
Assustado, ele tenta empurrar o chifre para dentro da testa. E consegue manter o chifre dentro da testa por algum tempo. Porém, a força do chifre é maior. E ele começa a crescer mais e mais. Com a dor aumentando, Tasuko tenta novamente empurrar o chifre, mas desta vez a força é bem maior. A dor aumenta até chegar a um ponto insuportável. Não aguentando mais, ele apenas pode se segurar na borda da banheira e gritar de dor.  
  
Mas da mesma forma que a dor surgiu, ela some. Tasuko continua com os olhos fechados, mas se sente aliviado por a dor ter sumido. E volta a tentar relaxar. Foi quando ele sente algo proximo ao seu corpo. Algo sólido. E uma voz.  
  
"Onde eu estou?"  
  
Tasuko abre um dos olhos e observa de onde veio a voz. E imediatamente pula da banheira.  
  
Ninamori estava em seu quarto, quando escutou o primeiro grito do filho. Com uma velocidade impressionante, ela sai do quarto e corre na direção do banheiro. Sem pensar, ela pega a primeira coisa que encontra pela frente e tenta abrir a porta do banheiro. Estava aberta. Ela empunha um guarda-chuva como se fosse uma katana e corajosamente abre a porta do banheiro... Apenas para ver Tasuko fugindo pelado e berrando!  
  
"Ta-kun! O que houve? Volte aqui!"  
  
Tasuko para no meio do corredor e cola o corpo junto a parede. Ele não consegue pronunciar nada. Apenas balbucia alguma coisa e aponta para dentro do banheiro. Ninamori olha intrigada para o filho, que está nú e pingando.  
  
"O que aconteceu?"  
  
"Ah... Ah... Ah..."  
  
Tasuko continua apontando para dentro do banheiro.  
  
"Não se preocupe filho! Fique aqui."  
  
Ninamori empunha o guarda-chuva e entra no banheiro. De onde estava, Tasuko apenas pode ouvir o grito histério da mãe e o som de um corpo caindo no chão!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Tasuko soltou outro grito de desespero.  
  
"Ta-kun? O que hou... Nossa Ta-kun... Que surpresa!"  
  
Manimi sorriu com segunda intenções. Alí na sua frente estava estava um dos objetos do seu desejo. Por um instante ela se perdeu olhando para o garoto, foi quando lembrou dos gritos que ouviu.  
  
Tasuko continua colado a parede, desta vez sem conseguir falar nada. Sua respiração era rápida mas fora de ritmo.  
  
"Ta-ku, O que aconteceu? Por quê você gritou?"  
  
Tasuko continuou imóvel, colado à parede.  
  
Então Manimi resolveu olhar dentro do banheiro. Foi quando levou o maior choque da sua vida. Alí dentro, ajoelhado no chão e com Ninamori em seus braços, estava Nandaba Naota... E com doze anos de idade.  
  
* * *  
  
A cena era inusitada. Mamimi tirava fotos de todos os ângulos possíveis. Ninamori estava deitada no sofá, com uma bolsa de gelo na cabeça. Desmaiada. De tempos em tempos ela subitamente acordava, olhava a cena e voltava a desmaiar, soltando um pequeno suspiro no processo. Kimy estava sentada perto da porta da frente, olhando para o céu estrelado. Ela sentia que estava cada vez mais perto do seu objetivo. Kanti estava na cozinha, finalizando o jantar. Kamon estava intrigado... Aquilo, sim, aquilo poderia ser finalmente a sua prova que a SEELE estava agindo... Sim, por que somente ela poderia fazer o seu filho voltar à vida e com doze anos de idade.  
  
"Você é o meu pai?"  
  
"E você é o meu filho?"  
  
"Impossível"  
  
"Nunca! Eu não tenho um filho tão feio."  
  
"Olha quem fala... E o meu pai nunca seria tão babaca."  
  
"Quem é babaca seu retardado."  
  
"Retardado é a sua mãe."  
  
"Respeite a sua avó!"  
  
"Que avó?"  
  
"PAAAAAAAREEEEM!!!!"  
  
Ninamori finalmente havia acordado.  
  
"Quem é você? É a mãe da Ninamori?"  
  
"Naota-kun! Você não me reconhece? O amor da sua vida! Nós nos casamos logo depois da nossa formatura..."  
  
"Casar?? Eu só tenho doze anos... E... eu nem mesmo gosto de você Ninamori... Onde está a Haruko?"  
  
"NÃÃÃÃÃOOOO..." - Ninamori volta a cair desacordada no sofá.  
  
Kamon se aproxima de Naota, e o pega pelos ombros, sacudindo-o violentamente.  
  
"Ta-kun meu filho... Me diga... Onde eles estão mantendo as outras Rei-chan?"  
  
"Rei-chan? Pai!!! Não me sacode!"  
  
"Esquece... O velho tá gagá desde que eu me entendo por gente. Ele acha que aquele tal de 'evangerion' é de verdade..."  
  
"ME DIGA!!! ONDE ELAS ESTÃO!!!"  
  
"PAI!!! ME LARGA!"  
  
"SÓ A SEELE PODIA TRAZER VOCÊ DA MORTE"  
  
"Morte?!"  
  
Naota se desvencilha do pai e cai sentado no chão, atordoado. "Eu morri? Mas, eu estou vivo..."  
  
"Baka! Você morreu logo depois que eu nasci. Você não poderia estar vivo, muito menos ter doze anos."  
  
"Mas... Mas... eu me sinto vivo... Eu... DROGA HARUKO!!!! ISSO É MAIS UMA ARMAÇÃO SUA!!! AAARRRRGHHHHH!!!"  
  
Kimy levanta-se e senta ao lado de Naota.  
  
"Ela não tem nada a ver com isso. Mas uma coisa é certa... Você está vivo... e morto ao mesmo tempo."  
  
"Nani?! Como eu posso estar morto e vivo? Virei zumbi? Um Yokai?"  
  
"Cada vez que você utilizou o portal na sua cabeça, uma parte da sua essência acabava passando para o hipercampo que faz a ligação entre a sua cabeça e o nosso planeta. Nesses anos todos, esses pedaços foram se juntando até formarem você, que acabou procurando uma saída. Você saiu na cabeça do seu filho, por ele ter uma parte dos seus gens."  
  
Ninamori acorda novamente.  
  
"Naota-kun! Eu, eu... Eu te..."  
  
Ela volta a cair desacordada no sofá.  
  
"Mas... como eu posso ser casado e ter um filho... E como eu vim parar no futuro?"  
  
"A sua cópia-master, digamos assim, continuou vivendo a sua vida normalmente até morrer. Enquanto isso, você ficou no hipercampo. É como se o tempo não tivesse passado para você."  
  
"Eu... Puxa... Como você sabe de tudo?"  
  
"Modéstia a parte, eu sempre tirei 100 em Mecânica Espacial, Geometria do Hipercampo e Física N-Dimensional. Além de passar com louvor em Guitarras e Baixos I".  
  
"Uau... E também é amiga da Haruko?"  
  
Uma guitarra corta o ar e acerta a cabeça do Naota.  
  
"AI!!"  
  
"Eu não sou... 'amiga', da Haruko..."  
  
Kamon volta a sacudir Naota.  
  
"Vamos Naota! Me conte! Eu preciso saber onde estão as outras Reis."  
  
"Pelo amor de Kami-sama velho! Eu não se de nada disso."  
  
"Ei, respeito o meu avô, 'pai'!"  
  
"Eu não sou seu pai! Eu só tenho doze anos! E ME DEIXEM EM PAZ!"  
  
Kimy se prepara para outra guitarrada, quando é interrompida por Tasuko.  
  
"Não Kimy... Acho... que eu... 'Entendo' o que o meu pai está sentindo... Então não bata mais nele."  
  
Logo em seguida ele cochicha para a alienígena: "Pelo menos até termos certeza de que ele não é o meu pai..."  
  
"EU NÃO SOU SEU PAI!!! E VOCÊS NÃO SÃO A MINHA FAMÍLIA!! EU QUERO A MINHA FAMÍLIA DE VOLTA! O MEU PAI! O MEU AVÔ! HARUKO! ATÉ   
  
MESMO A MAMIMI!! ME DEIXEM EM PAZ!"  
  
Naota sai correndo porta afora, através da escuridão da noite. Tasuko e Kimy mostram intenção de ir atrás dele, mas alguém   
  
corta o caminho deles.  
  
"Deixem comigo. Eu vou trazê-lo de volta."  
  
E Mamimi parte atrás de Naota.  
  
* * *  
  
Ela não precisou procurar muito para encontrar Naota. Na verdade, ela tinha certeza que ele estaria ali, na ponte onde Kanti havia aparecido. Ela caminhou lentamente até encontrar o garoto, debruçado na amurada, olhando o rio.  
  
"Você lembra de quando nós ficávamos aqui?"  
  
"Quem é você?"  
  
Ela tira o chapéu, revelando o seu cabelo ruivo.  
  
"Eu sei que os anos não foram generosos comigo, mas ainda possuo o meu cabelo ruivo. E embora você nunca tenha gostado dos meus abraços, o seu irmão adorava o toque da minha pele..."  
  
"Mamimi-chan?!"  
  
Aproximando-se dele, ela se encosta na amurada e olha para o céu, contemplando as estrelas.  
  
"Hoje parece com a noite em que eu deixei a cidade."  
  
Naota continua calado.  
  
"Você derrotou o último gigante... E logo em seguida aquela doida da Haruko deixou a cidade. E também eu resolvi sair daqui... Para ir atrás do seu irmão."  
  
Mamimi pareceu ter acertado o ponto fraco de Naota.  
  
"Meu irmão?"  
  
"Fui atrás do meu Ta-kun... Não podia acreditar no que aquela maluca havia me dito..."  
  
"O que ela disse?"  
  
"A verdade... Tasuko-baka havia arrumado uma loira logo que chegou na América."  
  
"Haruko fez isso?"  
  
"De uma certa forma foi bom... Achei o desgraçado... e a loira também... E com aquele choque, me dediquei totalmente a fotografia e ao jornalismo. Cada revolta, guerra, atentado... lá estava eu, na linha de frente. Pode parecer que eu não me importava mais em viver, mas na verdade eu havia despertado e iniciado uma nova vida."  
  
"Por quê você está me contando isso?"  
  
"Porque as vezes, certas desgraças acontecem para o nosso bem. Naota, eu sei que é estranho você acordar do nada, e alguém   
  
dizer que você perdeu vinte e cinco anos. Mas você tem uma oportunidade única nas mãos... Agora você tem doze anos, pode   
  
viver novamente a sua vida. É como se fosse uma nova vida..."  
  
Naota se abraça a Mamimi.  
  
"Eu quero a minha família de volta..."  
  
"Mas ela está aqui... É a mesma família que você tinha antes, embora agora você tenha uma esposa e um filho. E se é difícil   
  
para você, imagina para eles. Aproveite essa sua nova chance."  
  
Naota não respondeu nada. Mas não opôs resistência quando Mamimi começou a levá-lo de volta para casa.  
  
* * *  
  
Ao chegar, a casa ainda estava um pandemônio. Ninamori já havia acordado, mas agora estava chorando. Kimy e Tasuko discutiam, aparentemente ele não havia acreditado na explicação da alienígena. E no canto da sala, Kamon resmungava que aquilo tudo não passava de mais um plano armado por Ikari Gendou, aquele desgraçado.  
  
"Tadaima!"  
  
A voz de Naota foi suficiente para trazer paz para aquela casa. Ninamori não pensou duas vezes e abraçou o seu pequeno marido.  
  
"Naota-chan, meu amor! Eu... Eu não acredito... Mas se for assim, que seja. Mas por favor, não leve em conta o quanto eu envelheci nesses anos..."  
  
Naota continua calado. Era estranho descobrir que haviam se passado vinte e cinco anos. Descobrir que tudo aquilo que ele conhecia estava mudado. Era como acordar de um sonho e descobrir que a realidade era um pesadelo. Ninamori a sua esposa... Por quê ela? E onde estava a Haruko?  
  
Ninamori continua chorando no ombro do esposo, quando Kimy se aproxima e anuncia em um tom grave:  
  
"Existe um meio de trazer o Naota ao normal."  
  
(Fim do Capítulo 5) 


	7. Capítulo 6 The Return Of Naota

Título: FLCL - like a long time ago  
  
Autores: Seiken Densetsu (Radical Dreamer) / Dack Ralter  
  
Gênero: Saga/ação/comédia/romance  
  
E-mail para feedback: igor_animemaniac_br@hotmail.com / chsb@solitario.com.br  
  
FLCL (Furi Kuri) é uma obra da Gainax e tem seus direitos reservados, isto é apenas um fan fiction e nosso objetivo não é violar os direitos autorais.  
  
Star Wars é obra da Lucasfilm e tem seus direitos reservados, isto é apenas um fan fiction e nosso objetivo não é violar os direitos autorais.  
  
FLCL (Furi Kuri) is a work of Gainax and has its all rights reserved, that is only one fan fiction and our objective is not to violate the copyrights.   
  
Star Wars is a work of Lucasfilm and has its all rights reserved, that is only one fan fiction and our objective is not to violate the copyrights.   
  
Traduções de termos em japonês no fim do texto.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
[Capitol 6 - The Return Of Naota]  
  
Há muito tempo atrás,  
  
Em uma galáxia muito, muito distante...  
  
F L C L  
  
EPISODE VI - THE RETURN OF NAOTA  
  
É um período de guerra civil. Após obter os poderes do Rei Pirata, HARUHARA HARUKO nomeou-se imperatriz e instituiu a NOVA ORDEM, governando a galáxia com mão de ferro. Porém, um pequeno grupo de revoltosos liderados pela jovem KIMY KIRISHIMA, iniciou uma incansável luta contra a tirania da Imperatriz. Em uma desesperada tentativa de derrotar a Imperatriz, Kimy se dirige ao planeta TERRA, esperando encontrar ali a chave para a vitória da rebelião e restaurar a paz e a ordem na galáxia...  
  
Uma mulher para a sua vespa e olha ao redor.  
  
"Estranho! Eu podia jurar que havia uma ponte aqui... Mas isso não vai impedir que eu atravesse o rio..."  
  
Ligando a moto, ela dá meia-volta e começa a se afastar. Após percorrer quase cem metros, ela faz outra meia-volta e começa a acelerar furiosamente em direção a margem do rio. Quando falta pouco para a vespa mergulhar nas águas, ela empina a pequena moto e surpreendentemente executa um salto por cima do rio.  
  
"KIIIIIIMMYYYYYYYYY... HAAARUUUHAAAARAAAA HAAARUUUUUKOOOO ESTÁ CHEEGAAAAAANNNDOOOOOO!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Aiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaia"  
  
"Não seja frouxo Ta-kun! Estamos quase lá"  
  
"Não Kimy, não... Eu... Eu... Ahhhhhh...."  
  
"Isso Ta-kun, relaxe mais um pouco... Isso... Ótimo... Humm... Que ótimo..."  
  
"Ahhh... Kimy... Eu..."  
  
"Quase lá Ta-kun, quase lá... Eu..."  
  
"Ahhh... Kimy..."  
  
"Huuuumm... Ta-kun, você é ótimo..."  
  
Os dois estavam suados. Por mais de meia hora eles estiveram ali, no meio da sala. Juntos. E a pequena platéia em volta aguardava ansiosamente o final do ato.  
  
"Terminaram?" Perguntou uma impaciente Ninamori.  
  
"Sim. Essa foi à última peça." - Respondeu Kimy, enquanto observava o pequeno componente eletrônico contra a luz.  
  
(Autor 2: O que vocês pensavam que fosse? Eu hein... Que povinho ecchii... :P ).  
  
"E você tinha que puxar todas as peças de dentro da minha cabeça? Por quê você não o usou?" - Reclamava um irritado Tasuko, enquanto terminava de tirar da cabeça o estranho equipamento que manteve o portal na cabeça do garoto aberto.  
  
"É porque o corpo dele não possui FLCL. E onde mais eu conseguiria um modulador temporal de fase?"  
  
Kimy encaixou a peça no lugar e ligou mais alguns fios. O estranho equipamento havia sido montado na varanda, pois não caberia na pequena sala. Sua superfície externa era feita um metal de cor negra e parecia possuir quase dois metros de altura.   
  
Um dos seus lados era coberto por um material transparente como o vidro, porém mais resistente. Podia-se observar o seu interior, uma espécie de câmara. Conectado a máquina através de um grosso cabo estava uma espécie de capacete. Após mexer no interior capacete, Kimy se aproxima de Ninamori.  
  
"Ninamori-san, não quero lhe dar esperanças... Mas acredito quer posso tentar transferir algumas de suas lembranças para o Naota."  
  
"Transferir... Lembranças?"  
  
"Não é garantido... Mas pelo menos ele aceitaria melhor o fato de estar casado com você."  
  
Ninamori baixou os olhos, como se estivesse recordando lembranças amargas.  
  
"Eu... Nós... Bem, quando éramos mais novos ele não gostava de mim. Somente quando nós estávamos nos formando no colegial é que eu consegui conquistá-lo..."  
  
"Procure lembrar apenas dos bons momentos que vocês estiveram juntos. Aqui, coloquei isso."  
  
Kimy entregou o capacete para Ninamori. Ela começou a ajustá-lo na cabeça, enquanto Kimy conduzia Naota para o interior da máquina.  
  
"Agora, todos para trás. Vou ligar o equipamento e não quero ninguém por perto bisbilhotando."  
  
Kamon observa atentamente cada item do estranho equipamento. "Com um milhão de anjos! Essa garota parece ser mais inteligente que a Rit-chan!!"  
  
"Rit-chan?!?"  
  
"Não me pergunte nada... 'Kassan disse que ele ficou desse jeito de tanto esperar pelo final do mangá..."  
  
"Bom... Lá vai! SWITCH ON!!!"  
  
Ao acionar o botão no controle do equipamento, todas as luzes da casa apagaram-se instantaneamente. E logo foi a vez de todo o bairro ficar sem eletricidade. Naquela escuridão, via-se apenas algumas luzes que piscavam na estranha máquina. Logo, um zumbido começou a ser ouvido, que a cada vez se tornava mais alto. Quando atingiu um nível ensudercedor, ouviu-se um enorme estrondo. A máquina ficou em silêncio, enquanto soltava uma densa fumaça branca, parecida com a que saia diariamente da fábrica da Medical Mechanical. Subitamente as luzes se acenderam, e então se pode perceber que no lugar de um menino, havia um homem dentro da máquina. Aflita, Ninamori pergunta pelo seu amado.  
  
"Naota! Naota! Você está bem?"  
  
"Hai, Ni-chan... Mas... Poderia me trazer roupas?"  
  
"Roupas?!"  
  
"É... Bem... È que as que eu estava usando... Bom... Não me servem mais..."  
  
"Naota... Meu amor..."  
  
"Hã... Ni-chan..."  
  
"Sim?!"  
  
"Você não sabe que fica horrível com esse corte de cabelo? E essa roupa? O amarelo não combina com a sua pele"  
  
* * *  
  
"Kimy, deixa-ver se eu entendi bem... Então, o 'Otousan' está com a personalidade de 'Kassan?"  
  
Kimy suspirou e coçou a cabeça. "Não Ta-kun... Ele está com as lembranças dela. Eu pedi para a sua mãe lembrar de todos os momentos que os dois tiveram juntos, mas junto deve ter ido um pouco da visão do mundo que ela tem."  
  
"Ótimo... Agora ao invés de um pai e uma mãe agora eu tenho duas mães..."  
  
"Não fale assim do seu pai!" - Ninamori parecia estar recuperada. E Tasuko sentiu isso na pele.  
  
"Ui! Hai, 'Kassan..." falou enquanto esfregava a cabeça. Havia um grande galo ali.  
  
"Bom... Vai ser difícil, mas vou precisar..."  
  
"Ora, ora, ora... Não sabia que a minha filhinha querida agora estava trazendo os mortos de volta à vida...". Todos que estavam na sala pararam e olharam na direção de onde vinha à voz.  
  
"Quem é ela? E quem é a 'filhinha' dela? É você Kimy?"  
  
"Não... Você de novo!"  
  
"Grrr.. Se não bastasse uma... Agora são duas!"  
  
!!!!  
  
A figura caminhou até o centro da sala. Tirou o capacete e o colocou em cima da mesinha de centro. Ela vestia calças de couro pretas, uma camisa da mesma cor e um estranho colete de cor vermelha. Além de um par de botas de cano longo e sola grossa.  
  
"Olá Kanti... Há quanto tempo. E então você é o filho do Ta-kun. Graças a sua ajuda, consegui localizar a minha filhinha querida..."  
  
"Afinal, quem é?"  
  
"Ora, ora... Quem mais seria... Kimy, filhinha do coração!"  
  
"NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM!"  
  
RESPEITE A SUA MÃE! ALÉM DE SER A IMPERATRIZ TAMBÉM SOU SUA MÃE!'  
  
"MÃE POR ACIDENTE!!!"  
  
"MAS AINDA SIM MÃE!!"  
  
Os gritos eram cada vez mais altos. E atraíram um intrigado Naota, que gelou ao reconhecer a figura ali parada."  
  
"Oh... Olá, Ta-kun!"  
  
"EU SOU O TA-KUN"  
  
"Cala a boca pirralho... Ele já era 'O' Ta-kun bem antes de você pensar em nascer."  
  
"Ha-Ha-Haruko!"  
  
"Não Ta-kun, é só Haruko. Mas estou de passagem. Só vim pegar a minha, quer dizer... A nossa filha..."  
  
"'Nossa' quem, Haruko?"  
  
"Ora, minha e sua... Ah... Eu esqueci... Você estava morto e não tinha como saber."  
  
Dessa vez o coro foi geral.  
  
"NANIIII?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Então... A Kimy é minha irmã?!"  
  
"Você nunca contou quem era o meu pai!"  
  
"Ora filhinha, você nunca perguntou..."  
  
"Como assim nunca perguntei?! Toda vez que eu falava nisso você mudava de assunto!"  
  
"Ah, mas vamos discutir isso em casa... Ainda tenho uma galáxia para governar..."  
  
"Aterrorizar você quer dizer..."  
  
"Bom, eu tenho que defender o que é meu. E se alguém morre no processo, paciência... E vamos embora Kimy. Essa sua brincadeira de 'revolução' já levou tempo e dinheiro demais..."  
  
"Calma aí Haruko... Como você pode dizer que ela é minha filha. Nunca houve nada entre nós dois. E se houvesse eu lembraria"  
  
"Ora... Você não lembra porque eu alterei a sua memória. Que pena que você não pode se lembrar da sua primeira experiência sexual."  
  
Houve-se um estrondo e Ninamori cai no chão. Porém todos continuam espantados e ninguém se move.  
  
Naota está pálido. Com a boca aberta, olha para Haruko, como se não acreditasse no que ela dizia.  
  
"Por quê essa cara Ta-kun? Até que não foi tão ruim assim... Você fez tudo direi..."  
  
"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
Manimi, que até então estava quieta, solta um grito desesperador.  
  
"SUA DESGRAÇADA!!! MESMO DEPOIS DE TODOS ESSES ANOS, CONTINUA TRAZENDO SOFRIMENTO A FAMÍLIA DOS MEUS AMORES!!!"  
  
Haruko cruza os braços, enquanto responde sarcasticamente, com um sorriso nos lábios:  
  
"Ora, ora.. Se não é a 'chutada'. E quem é você para falar algo, que recusou o pobre do Ta-kun?"  
  
"MAS NUNCA FIZ NADA TÃO BAIXO QUANTO VOCÊ!!!"  
  
"QUEM É BAIXA SUA VACA?! VOCÊ FEZ ALGO PIOR! ENQUANTO NAOTA SE ESFORÇAVA PARA TE SALVAR, VOCÊ FICAVA CHAMANDO PELO IRMÃO DELE!!"  
  
"NANI?!" - Maninmi mudou a sua expressão de raiva para misto de surpresa e tristeza. Aparentemente ela esta revivendo memórias que estava enterradas na sua mente.  
  
Haruko se aproxima dela. Seus olhos estão brilhando, como se ela estivesse se deliciando com toda aquela situação.  
  
"Eu estava lá, se lembra? Sem pensar duas vezes, Ta-kun correu para te ajudar e pulou para dentro do Kanti. E você continuou lá, chorando pelo irmão dele. O cara que te trocou por uma loira sem pensar duas vezes!"  
  
Manimi encosta-se à parede, com as duas mãos na cabeça. Ela parece estar sofrendo. E enquanto ela continua soluçando, ela vai encolhendo as pernas até encostar o queixo nos joelhos. E continua ali, chorando baixinho.  
  
Tirando uma mecha de cabelo da testa, Haruko comenta. "É, acho que já foi o suficiente por hoje. Vamos filhinha, vamos para casa."  
  
"Não vou... Sua... Sua..."  
  
"Não me desobedeça de novo KIMY! Será que vou precisar destruir outro planeta para te levar de volta para casa?"  
  
"VOCÊ NÃO FARIA ISSO! A MEDICAL..."  
  
"EU SOU A MEDICAL MECHANICAL! Sou a Imperatriz e dona da Medical Mechanical. Uma das vantagens de ser uma ditadora é que você pode nacionalizar uma empresa a qualquer momento!"  
  
Haruko dá uma piscada de olho para a filha. Kimy parece chocada com a revelação e permanece calada.  
  
Haruko se volta para Naota: "Ta-kun, foi um prazer te rever. Pena que eu estou com pressa, se não eu gostaria de checar se o seu corpo adulto é tão bom quanto o seu corpo adolescente".  
  
Haruko pega no pulso de Kimy e começa a puxá-la em direção da porta. Esta, ainda surpresa com a revelação feita pela mãe, não oferece resistência. É quando Tasuko bloqueia a passagem.  
  
"NÃO! Não sei quem você é, mas você não vai levar a Kimy."  
  
"Ora, ora... Ta-kun, o seu filho parece com você..."  
  
"Eu sou o Ta-kun!"  
  
"Não falei com você moleque!"  
  
"Não sou moleque, sua velha!"  
  
"VOCÊ ME CHAMOU DE QUÊ?"  
  
"VELHA!! SUA VELHA DESGRAÇADA!!!"  
  
Haruko ficou furiosa. Os seus olhos pareciam soltar faíscas. Lentamente ela começa a tirar das costas um baixo de cor azul. Tasuko engole em seco. Ele parece ter entendido que não era muito seguro mexer com aquela alienígena maluca. Haruko segura o baixo pelo seu cabo, preparando-se para acertar Tasuko. É quando ele ouve um baque surdo e Haruko cai no chão. Ele olha e vê o seu pai, segurando uma guitarra.  
  
"Ainda bem que a minha Gibson ainda estava onde eu tinha deixado. Tasuko, pegue a garota e a esconda. Vou tentar segurar a Haruko por aqui."  
  
"Hai 'Tousan. Kimy, vamos!"  
  
Ele segura a garota pela mão e a puxa para fora de casa.  
  
* * *  
  
Tasuko e Kimy estavam embaixo de uma das várias pontes que interligavam as duas partes de Masbase. Já estavam ali há quase meia hora e nesse período os dois continuaram quietos. Kimy estava sentada no chão, olhando os próprios pés. Naota estava sentado perto dela, observando-a. Nesse instante ela era uma Kimy totalmente diferente daquela que ele conhecia. O seu rosto mostrava que ela estava perdida em pensamentos ou que ela não sabia o que fazer. Naota começo a ter uma sensação estranha. Algo que ele não sabia bem como definir. Ele tinha vontade de proteger Kimy de tudo e de todos. Até da sua mãe, que dizia ser imperatriz de alguma coisa. Ele sabia que a Kimy que estava ali na sua frente, era uma Kimy diferente. Não mais aquela maluca destrambelhada, que nunca parecia estar em dificuldades. Era uma outra Kimy. Indefesa, apática. Naota se aproxima dela.  
  
"A sua mãe é sempre assim?"  
  
Kimy continua olhando para o chão, como se não ouvisse o garoto.  
  
"Não se preocupe. Eu acho que ela não vai conseguir nos achar aqui."  
  
Kimy continua calada, imóvel.  
  
"Kimy, você está bem?"  
  
Tasuko é surpreendido pela atitude da garota. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela se joga nos braços dele, abraçando-o fortemente. Ele então alisa os cabelos dela, que começa a chorar.  
  
Em silêncio, ele toma a decisão de protegê-la. Para sempre. Mesmo sem saber como.  
  
* * *  
  
"KANTI, SEGURA ESSA MALUCA!!!"  
  
"GRRRRRR!! ME LARGUEM SEUS VERMES!!!"  
  
Sem muito esforço, Haruko empurra Kanti e Naota, livrando-se dos dois. Pegando o seu baixo, ela monta na sua vespa e sai em disparada.  
  
"Espero que o Tasuko tenha se escondido."  
  
" ! "  
  
"Você ainda consegue voar?"  
  
" Y "  
  
"Ótimo", comenta Naota empunhando a sua Gibson. "Eu acho que aqueles dois vão precisar de ajuda."  
  
* * *  
  
Tasuko está correndo, puxando uma relutante e apática Kimy. "Não se (arf, arf) preocupe... Nós... (arf) Ela não vai nos (arf, arf) achar..."  
  
É quando algo passa em alta velocidade, derrubando os dois no chão. Tasuko está meio tonto, e olha em volta tentando descobrir o que os derrubou. É quando ele descobre a origem: Uma alien usando botas brancas. Haruko empunha o seu baixo e se prepara para o golpe final. Tasuko fecha os olhos. Ele sabe que não há ninguém para impedir Haruko. É quando ele escuta o baixo bater em um outro instrumento de corda.  
  
"'Tousan?!"  
  
"UUugghh... Tasuko... Fuja..."  
  
Milagrosamente Naota consegue bloquear o ataque de Haruko. Isso a deixa ainda mais enfurecida. Soltando um grito apavorante, ela roda o baixo duas vezes em cima da cabeça e investe contra Naota. Apesar da sua experiência como pitcher, Naota está em um corpo que não está acostumado a esforços físicos. E logo ele começa a sentir os braços pesados. Haruko continua golpeando cada vez mais e mais forte.  
  
Tasuko ao invés de fugir, ele fica parado. Afinal, ele cresceu ouvindo sobre as façanhas do pai, da forma como ele rebatia as jogadas. Lógico que aquilo não era Baseball, e Naota estava em desvantagem. Mas o garoto podia perceber que em cada movimento do pai havia precisão e técnica. Até que Haruko consegue ser mais rápida e acerta o lado direito do corpo de Naota. Ele cai pesadamente no chão, esgotado.  
  
"Hehehe... Você melhorou Ta-kun... Mas (puf), ainda está longe de mim." Haruko vira-se na direção de Tasuko. "Agora (puf), vamos cuidar do filhinho."  
  
"Hehehehe... Está com medo garoto? Se não estiver, deveria... POIS EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ! NUNCA MAIS ME CHAME DE VELHA!"  
  
Tasuko engole em seco. Vê seu pai e Kimy estirados no chão enquanto Haruko avança vagarosamente, com um sorriso sádico no rosto. Novamente ela se posta para o golpe final. Mas desta vez ela ergue lentamente o baixo, como se mirasse o ponto em que iriam acertar. Porém o chão próximo dela explode, jogando-a para longe. Tasuko também é jogado pela explosão, caindo pesadamente ao solo. Uma nuvem de poeira oculta a sua visão, mas ele pode distinguir a silhueta de uma mulher.  
  
"POR VIOLAÇÃO DE VÁRIOS ACORDOS PLANETÁRIOS E DO CÓDIGO DE IMIGRAÇÃO DA TERRA, VOCÊ ESTÁ DETIDA. COLOQUE O SEU INSTRUMENTO DE   
  
CORDAS NO CHÃO E PONHA AS MÃOS NA CABEÇA!"  
  
Haruko vira-se lentamente quem deu a ordem. Uma mulher, usando um uniforme de combate rajado, um capacete de metal com   
  
aparelho de comunicação e segurando um pesado fuzil na mão é a dona da voz. "Vamos, não tenho o dia todo!".  
  
"Ora, ora... Se não é a assistente do 'senhor tapete'. Onde ele está? Ou depois de virar um tapete ele assumiu a função de decorar a entrada da base de vocês?"  
  
"Eu não sou assistente. Eu sou a comandante da Força Anti-Alien. E você está detida."  
  
"Você sabe com quem está falando 'comandante'? Acho que você não está muito informada."  
  
"Não venha com essa conversa de 'quem está falando'. Você é uma imigrante alienígena ilegal e deve ser detida."  
  
"Imigrante? Só me faltava essa... Eu sabia que deveria ter explodido esse planeta naquela época... EU SOU A IMPERATRIZ   
  
HARUKO! MAIS RESPEITO COMIGO."  
  
"Imperatriz?! Essa é boa... Nunca ouvi falar de..."  
  
A frase é cortada por uma explosão, que joga a comandante longe. Ela cai desacordada o chão.  
  
"Droga... Isso está me irritando cada vez mais!". Haruko vira-se para Tasuko, mas descobre que o garoto sumiu. E junto com   
  
eles desapareceram Kimy, Naota e Kanti. Sem falar uma palavra, ela coloca o baixo na costa e assovia para a sua vespa. Após subir na motoneta e colocar o capacete, ela sai em disparada, deixando uma nuvem de poeira para trás.  
  
* * *  
  
Tasuko abre os olhos devagar. Ele está se sentindo bem. Ele estranha a sensação, afinal até aonde se lembra estava para ser partido em dois por uma alienígena que dizia ser a mãe da Kimy. Então ele percebe que está em uma cama. Não sabe dizer aonde, mas é uma cama grande. Então ele percebe Kimy próximo dele. Ela está terminando de se vestir.  
  
"Já não era hora Ta-kun. Logo a maluca da minha mãe vai estar aqui e é bom nós estamos preparados."  
  
"On-onde eu estou? E como eu cheguei aqui? E o que houve com você?"  
  
"Calma. Nós estamos na casa da sua namorada quatro-olhos. E nós só chegamos aqui porque o seu pai mandou o Kanti nos carregar. E vista-se logo, não quero que ela tenha uma crise histérica ao te ver nú."  
  
"NÚÚÚ?!?! POR QUÊ EU ESTOU ASSIM??"  
  
"Depois eu te explico... Anda, ainda temos que pensar em como derrotar a minha mãe."  
  
Tasuko arregalou os olhos, sem entender direito. Mas a lembrança da imagem da Haruko segurando o baixo trouxe-o de volta a realidade.  
  
* * *  
  
"... E assim eu vim para a Terra. Eu esperava contar com a sua ajuda para roubar a força do Rei Pirata, mas você já havia   
  
morrido. Então eu pensei em usar o Tasuko como o canalizador da força."  
  
"Sabe Kimy, eu realmente não me lembro de nada disso. Quer dizer, me lembro de ter entrado no Kanti várias vezes, mas o que   
  
acontecia lá dentro eu não me recordo."  
  
"É por causa das lembranças da Ninamori. Ela se recorda apenas de você entrar no Kanti, mas o que você fazia ali dentro. Ta-kun, você também já entrou no Kanti... O que acontece ali dentro."  
  
Tasuko coça a cabeça, enquanto responde meio desconfiado: "Eu não lembro de muita coisa também não. Nem sei de força que é essa... E por que você não contou tudo isso no início?".  
  
"E você acreditaria?" Kimy olha Tasuko, que envergonhado desvia o olhar. "Já faz algum tempo que eu e o meu grupo temos combatido o regime da minha mãe. Nós tivemos algumas vitórias importantes, e achavamos que vínhamos levando vantagem nessa guerra. Nós éramos apoiados secretamente pela Medical Mechanical e eles afirmaram várias vezes que só tinham a ganhar com uma galáxia livre da tirania. E agora eu descubro que a minha mãe é a verdadeira dona da Medical Mechanical e ela manipulando a mim e a meu grupo desde o início". Ela encolhe e abraça as pernas, enquanto pouca o rosto por cima dos joelhos. Tasuko continua observando Kimy e volta a sentir um desejo dentro dele. Um desejo de ficar ao lado da garota e abraçá-la. Não importa mais se o seu pai, Sakurai e Itsuko estão ali, na mesma sala. Um desejo de tomá-la nos braços e enxugar as suas lágrimas. Ele não sabia como e nem porque, mas ela havia se tornado alguém muito especial para ele.  
  
Foi quando Naota disse calmamente: "Você não deve desanimar Kimy. Você e o seu grupo não podem desistir agora. De alguma forma, eu e o meu filho iremos ajudar vocês."  
  
"Ora, ora Ta-kun... Mesmo depois de voltar dos mortos, você não perde a sua mania de bancar o herói e salvar a mocinha. Mas lembre-se que ela também é sua filha". A voz era inconfundível e o seu tom era de deboche. Naota virou-se e viu Haruko encostada no muro. "Como ela chegou ali sem fazer barulho?" pensou ele, enquanto fechava as mãos com raiva. "Pare com isso Haruko. Ela me contou que você está escravizando a galáxia inteira. Qual a razão disso? Por que fazer as pessoas sofrerem?"  
  
"Por uma única razão: VINGANÇA!!!". De deboche, o tom passou para um tom de ódio. Um ódio profundo. "A galáxia não pensou duas vezes em eliminar o meu amado. É por isso que todos vão sofrer na minha mão!"  
  
"Mas... Eu não estou mais morto e..."  
  
A gargalhada de Haruko deixou todos desconcertados. Tasuko e Kimy recuaram um pouco, enquanto Haruko continuava gargalhando.   
  
Os três continuaram observando em silêncio, enquanto Haruko rolava no chão.  
  
"Hahahahahahaha!!! Não me faça rir Ta-kun... Hehehehehe... Vo-você... Hehehe... Meu... Amado... HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!!!"  
  
Haruko continuava rolando no chão e gargalhando alto. Até que algo estalou no cérebro de Naota e ele sem pensar duas vezes segurou Haruko e a suspendeu do chão.  
  
"SUA MALUCA!!! DO QUE ESTÁ FALANDO?!?!?!"  
  
Naota foi apanhado de surpresa e um soco de Haruko no plexo solar o deixou de joelhos.  
  
"Eu estou falando do meu verdadeiro amado: Atomsk, o Rei Pirata! Por ele eu fui capaz de cruzar toda a galáxia para encontrá-lo. Por ele eu vim cair nessa rocha, nesse asteróide metido a besta, infestado de insetos. E por ele eu conheci você, seu pirralho. De onde você tirou essa idéia que eu trocaria o meu Atomsk por um verme como você? Enquanto você me foi útil, eu te tolerei, mas agora já chega. Vou me livrar de vez desse planeta!"  
  
"Pa-pare... E a su-sua filha? Você ma-mataria o pai dela?". Naota levanta a cabeça, tentando recuperar o fôlego.  
  
"E quem disse que eu misturaria os meus genes com um inseto como você? Se Kimy fosse sua filha, eu já a teria matado!"  
  
"E por quê você anunciou ela era minha filha?"  
  
"Por quê eu esperava contar com a sua ajuda e sair rapidamente desse planeta." Haruko aproxima-se de Naota e retira o baixo que estava na sua costa. "Mas agora não faz diferença..." Ela prepara-se para acertar a cabeça de Naota, quando algo impede   
  
que ela use o baixo.  
  
"Kanti!!!"  
  
"!"  
  
"Droga, isso está ficando cada vez pior. Sai da frente Kanti. Não se meta comigo!"  
  
Haruko reparou que o andróide estava vermelho, uma cor diferente do seu habitual verde.  
  
"A... Então o filhinho quer salvar o papai. Vamos ver como você se sai."  
  
Usando a perna direta, Haruko consegue fazer com que Kanti soltasse o seu baixo. Girando-o rapidamente, ela tenta acertar Kanti pela direita. Ele bloqueia o golpe com braço esquerdo. Ela tenta fazer o mesmo pelo lado esquerdo. Novo bloqueio. Ela gira novamente o baixo e tenta acertar a cabeça de Kanti. Este cruza os braços, defende o golpe de Haruko e segura o seu baixo. Aproveitando a brecha, Kanti usa a mão livre e violentamente empurra Haruko para longe. Após se arrastar por vários metros no chão, ela levanta, meio tonta. Sem esboçar uma palavra, mas demonstrando ódio no rosto ela corre na direção de   
  
Kanti e arma um golpe. Nova defesa e novo contra-ataque. Desta vez Kimy levanta-se mas não se move. Então Kimy grita para   
  
Tasuko, que estava dentro de Kanti: "Ela vai invocar a força do Rei Pirata. Acerte o golpe final agora!"  
  
Haruko solta um grito e o seu corpo começa a irradiar uma intensa luz. A luz aumenta de intensidade até dar a impressão que o corpo da Haruko é todo feito de luz. Naota, Kimy e Kanti olham para ela. E tem-se a impressão de que ela está maior. Ela ergue o baixo e investe na direção de Kanti. O droide apenas tem tempo de segurar Naota e Kimy e levantar vôo. No lugar onde   
  
Haruko acertou, estava um imenso buraco.  
  
"Ta-kun, nos deixe perto do rio. E use a minha gibson". Naota passa a sua guitarra para o filho, que estava dentro do Kanti.  
  
O.K.   
  
Após deixar os dois em segurança, Kanti parte na direção de Haruko. Mas desta vez a desvantagem é grande. A cada golpe de Haruko, Kanti vai golpeando com dificuldade. E ela não dá espaço para uma reação. Golpe após golpe, ela vai minando a resistência de Kanti.  
  
"Kimy", grita Naota. "O que nós podemos fazer?"  
  
"Eu... Eu não sei..."  
  
"Como não sabe?! Você não veio para roubar os poderes da sua mãe?"  
  
"È, mas eu não achava que ela ia aparecer..."  
  
"E o que você vai fazer?"  
  
"Eu não sei..."  
  
"COMO NÃO SABE?! É O MEU FILHO QUE ESTÁ ALÍ!"  
  
Kimy morde um dos lábios em aflição. Kanti continua defendendo os golpes, que parecem cada vez mais aumentar de intensidade.   
  
Ela não sabe o que fazer. Todo o seu planejamento, todos os seus planos foram por água abaixo. Ela havia sido confiando demais, se expôs demais. Devia ter sido mais cuidadoso, sem falar que deveria ter previsto que uma hora a própria imperatriz em pessoa apareceria. E agora ela... Ela vê horrorizada o baixo da sua mãe acertar Kanti uma, duas, três, quatro vezes seguidas. O quinto golpe joga o andrôide longe, fazendo com que a sua perna esquerda seja cortada fora. Haruko se aproxima e começa a golpear o Kanti, que fica ali jogado no chão. O horror de Kimy começa a se transformar em raiva. E vai aumentando, a cada golpe que acerta o peito de Kanti. Até que a raiva explode em um grito.  
  
Isso atrai a atenção de Haruko, que observa o corpo da filha passar por uma transformação parecida com a sua. O corpo de Kimy começa a brilhar. Um brilho ofuscante, que faz Haruko cobrir os olhos. Nesse estado, as duas permanecem mudas, como se não possuíssem bocas. Mas não é preciso palavras para perceber que a filha estava desafiando a mãe. E parece que ali as duas iriam decidir as diferenças. Kimy se aproxima do que restou de Kanti e retira um desacordado Tasuko de dentro do andróide. E enquanto ela o mantém nos braços, aproveita para retirar algo do hipercampo. Um instrumento de cordas. Um baixo Hofner. Ela entrega o garoto ao pai, e aponta para longe. Naota balança a cabeça, concordando. Kimy não queria ninguém por perto. Ninguém que pudesse se ferir ou interferir na luta. Afinal, o destino da galáxia seria decidido ali.  
  
Quando ela percebe que os dois estão bem afastados, Kimy vira-se para enfrentar a mãe. Mas, com surpresa, descobre que ela não está ali por perto. Ela olha em volta, mas não consegue vê-la. É quando algo a atinge pesadamente na cabeça. Haruko havia saltado e enquanto caia ela armou o golpe e acertou a filha violentamente. Kimy é jogada longe, e só tem tempo de rolar para o lado e escapar do ataque seguinte da mãe. E Haruko continua golpeando, mas Kimy ou defendia os golpes ou conseguia esquivar-se deles. Até que em um determinado momento, Kimy conseguiu uma esquiva para esquerda e encontrou o flanco da mãe desguarnecido. Um duro golpe na altura das costelas fez Haruko cambalear. E Kimy aproveitou para iniciar uma série de ataques. E a situação se inverteu, com Kimy investindo com golpes violentos e Haruko na defesa. A cada golpe desferido por uma das duas, uma violenta onda de choque se fazia sentir em volta. É como se o universo todo tremesse a cada golpe dos dois seres. Kimy continuou sua investida violenta, até que um golpe consegue arrancar o braço da mão de Haruko. Kimy em seguida acerta as pernas da mãe, que cai pesadamente no chão. Levando as mãos na direção do rosto, Haruko tenta se proteger da fúria da filha. É quando Kimy percebe horrorizada que junto com o baixo arrancou a mão direita da mãe. O choque é suficiente para ela deixar o baixo cair da sua mão, enquanto ela volta instantaneamente ao normal. Ela cai de joelhos, inerte.  
  
Haruko levanta-se e volta ao normal. Ela deixa o braço ferido próximo ao corpo, tentando proteger o ferimento. Apesar da dor, um sorriso sádico aparece no seu rosto. "Então Kimy... Como foi sentir o gosto do poder do Rei Pirata? Não é inebriante? Você não teve vontade de ir até o fim, de saciar a sua raiva, o seu ódio acumulado em todos esses anos?"  
  
Kimy continua parada, sem falar nada. Haruko aproxima-se da filha e estende a mão. "Vamos filha. Vamos governar essa galáxia juntas! Mãe e Filha! Com mão de ferro! Esmagaremos todos aqueles que se opus..."  
  
"NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!!!". O grito de desespero de Kimy deixa a mãe sem palavras. Ela levanta o rosto, banhado em lágrimas e encara a mãe. "Como? Como você consegue ter prazer com esse... Essa... Essa coisa? Eu me senti suja, pervertida, o mais vil de todos os seres do Universo. E você ainda diz que tem prazer com... Essa coisa?"  
  
A resposta de Haruko foi um tapa na cara da filha. "BAKA! Essa 'coisa' que você diz é a essência do seu pai, do meu amado Atomsk. Foi o que ele me deixou e que me permitiu chegar aonde estou. Governado e colocando ordem nessa galáxia imunda."  
  
"Por muitos anos eu sonhei com o meu pai. Imaginando como ele seria, afinal você nunca me contou nada dele. E agora... Você me diz que o que eu senti a pouco era a essência do meu pai? Mãe... EU TENHO NOJO DE VOCÊS DOIS!! EU PREFIRO MORRER A CONTINUAR VIVENDO COM ISSO!"  
  
Haruko olha seriamente. O seu olhar duro, parece conter toda a raiva que ainda a pouco ela desferia contra a filha. "Se é o que você deseja... Assim será! Você vai deixar de existir aqui e agora, junto com essa rocha infestada de parasitas."  
  
"NÃO! Deixe eles em paz! Eles não fizeram nada contra a senhora. Eles merecem viver..."  
  
"Eles ou um certo garotinho em especial? Você é parecida comigo quando tinha a sua idade. Pena que você não vai poder reencontrá-lo."  
  
Kimy sentiu a angustia crescer dentro dela. Apesar de combater a mãe, apesar de toda a opressão causada por ela... Ela continuava sendo a sua mãe. E ela estava a ponto de tirar a vida de alguém que também era muito especial para a garota. Com   
  
muita dor ela fez a sua decisão. E com um rápido golpe, a galáxia perdeu a sua imperatriz.  
  
* * *  
  
Já era noite, quando Naota e Tasuko se aproximaram do local da batalha. No centro havia uma grande fogueira. Próximo a ela, Kimy estava ajoelhada. Em pé, próximo a ela, Kanti observava a tudo.  
  
"Kimy! Kanti! Vocês estão bem? Onde está a Haruko?" Naota pergunta angustiado, enquanto Tasuko abraça Kimy, em lágrimas.  
  
Kanti apenas aponta para a fogueira. Pai e filho observam uma figura humana ardendo nas labaredas.  
  
Kimy levanta-se e enquanto olha para a fogueira fala em um tom grave. "Terminei o que vim fazer aqui na Terra. Não da forma como eu queria, mas pelo menos a galáxia está livre da opressão." As lágrimas começam a rolar da face da garota. "Está livre   
  
... Embora... O preço... Foi alto demais..."  
  
Tasuko se aproxima dela e pega sua mão. "Kimy... Eu... Você pode ficar com a gente... Por favor, fique."  
  
Ela continua olhando para a fogueira. "Não Ta-kun. Eu preciso voltar para o meu planeta natal. Eu e o meu grupo agora temos muito trabalho pela frente. Precisamos agir logo, ou alguém pode tentar tomar o lugar que era da minha mãe e iniciar um banho   
  
de sangue. Mas como despedida, eu consertei o Kanti. Ele está melhor que antes..."  
  
Kanti levanta o polegar, fazendo o sinal de positivo.  
  
Ouve-se um barulho muito alto, um zumbido, como se fosse produzido por uma espécie de motor. Um objeto, que se parece com uma grande nave para em cima do grupo. Uma forte luz foca em cima de Kimy. Ela solta a mão de Tasuko, e diz em tom triste. "   
  
Sazonara Ta-kun. Domo-arigatou."  
  
"NÃO KIMY! NÃO VÁ! EU TE AMO!"  
  
Ela sorri docemente. Mas a voz continua triste.  
  
"Não Ta-kun. Você ama Sakurai e Itsuko. Elas é que vão realmente fazê-lo feliz."  
  
"ENTÃO ME LEVE COM VOCÊ. NÃO VOU SUPORTAR VIVER SEM VOCÊ!"  
  
"Por mais que me doa, eu não posas fazer isso. Mas não se preocupe..." Kimy alisa carinhosamente o seu ventre. "Vou levar você dentro de mim!"  
  
A luz some repentinamente. E com ela, Kimy desaparece, como se nunca houvesse pisado no planeta Terra.  
  
A nave começa a subir, até desaparecer no céu.  
  
[FIM DO CAPÍTULO 6] 


	8. Epílogo The Days Of Our Lives

Título: FLCL - like a long time ago  
  
Autores: Seiken Densetsu (Radical Dreamer) / Dack Ralter  
  
Gênero: Saga/ação/comédia/romance  
  
E-mail para feedback: igor_animemaniac_br@hotmail.com / chsb@solitario.com.br  
  
FLCL (Furi Kuri) é uma obra da Gainax e tem seus direitos reservados, isto é apenas um fan fiction e nosso objetivo não é violar os direitos autorais.  
  
FLCL (Furi Kuri) is a work of Gainax and has its all rights reserved, that is only one fan fiction and our objective is not to violate the copyrights.   
  
Traduções de termos em japonês no fim do texto.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Epílogo - The Days Of Our Lives  
  
Era uma noite fria. Apesar da primavera já haver chegado, as noites ainda eram frias. O rapaz desceu do ônibus, levantou a gola do casaco e olhou em volta. Haviam se passado seis anos, mas a estação de ônibus continuava a mesma, como se ele houvesse saído da cidade no dia anterior. Após recolher a sua mala, dirigiu-se a um telefone público e fez uma ligação.  
  
"Mochi-mochi! Residência Nandaba."  
  
"Lain, é você?"  
  
"Onii-san! Lain está surpresa. Não é o dia de você ligar."  
  
"Otousan está em casa? É que eu acabei de chegar e..."  
  
"ACABOU DE CHEGAR?!? 'TOUSAN!! 'KASSAN!! ONII-SAN ESTÁ EM CASA!!!"  
  
***  
  
Pai e filho conversavam, encostados na murada de uma das várias pontes que cruzavam o rio que cortava Masbase.  
  
"Foi nessa ponte, Ta-kun onde tudo começou..."  
  
"Foi aqui que a Haruko apareceu?"  
  
"Hai. Apareceu e me infectou... E também foi aqui que o Kanti saiu da minha cabeça."  
  
"Não conseguimos tê-las 'tousan... E elas sumiram... Mas francamente eu não sinto saudades daquelas malucas."  
  
"Ainda bem que a Haruko sumiu... Senão você não estaria aqui comigo. E vou fazer o possível e o impossível para que a sua irmã não tenha chifres. Os seus ainda crescem?"  
  
"Ora, nada que uma boa guitarrada na cabeça não resolva"  
  
Os dois gargalham, enquanto Naota passa o braço ao redor do ombro de Tasuko e o puxa para perto.  
  
"'tousan..."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"E o vovô? Ele deu notícias?"  
  
"Ele me ligou ontem à noite. E disse que já tinha enviado mais um cheque, para a educação da Lain. Sua mãe ficou contente, lógico, e não parava de dizer que foi a única que continuou a acreditar no sonho dele."  
  
"Então deu certo aquele negócio? Qual o nome do cara mesmo?"  
  
"É um tal de Hideaki Anno. Parece que ele chegou a ler um dos fanzines do velho e o chamou para trabalhar junto. Mas me diga... o que fez você voltar mais cedo para Masbase?"  
  
"Bom... eu queria contar na frente de todo mundo, mas não consigo esperar... Eu consegui aquela vaga no programa de intercâmbio da UCLA... Além de uma bolsa para jogar baseball no time deles."  
  
"O quê? Você vai para Los Angeles jogar baseball?"  
  
Naota dá um longo abraço no filho.  
  
"Que noticia maravilhosa filho... A sua mãe vai ficar orgulhosa e... Tasuko?"  
  
"O que foi 'tousan?"  
  
"Por que você não me parece contente? Você nunca quis jogar baseball na América, como o seu tio?"  
  
"Eu... Eu... realmente não sei... Às vezes eu sinto como se... Como se eu estivesse perdendo algo."  
  
"Você deveria ter se decidido antes de sair da cidade."  
  
"Como eu poderia? Até hoje ainda não sei em quem pensar. No início eu queria distância das duas. Depois, não queria viver longe de nenhuma delas... Até que precisei sair da cidade... eu precisava esquecer a Kimy ou eu acabaria perdendo as duas."  
  
Tasuko se debruçou sobre a murada e olhou fixamente o horizonte.  
  
"Eu até parei de escrever para as duas, achando que uma deles iria acabar desistindo de mim. Assim eu poderia ficar com a outra..."  
  
"Tasuko! Que coisa horrível. Parece até o seu tio, que assim que chegou na América..."  
  
"É, eu sei... arrumou uma namorada loira... Mas eu sou diferente dele... Me arrumei com quatro loiras..."  
  
"É, você re... Quatro!?"  
  
"Sim... parece que eu tinha um imã para mulheres loiras... Bom, na verdade são apenas três, porque a Chise-chan só virou loira porque eu pedi."  
  
Naota soltou um longo suspiro.  
  
"Você não tem apenas o nome do seu tio."  
  
"Mas eu não esqueci das minhas duas malucas..."  
  
"E quando você vai ter que se apresentar na UCLA?"  
  
"Daqui a um mês."  
  
Naota coloca a mão na cabeça do filho, e desarruma o cabelo dele.  
  
"Então Ta-kun, você tem um mês para escolher uma delas."  
  
"É 'tousan... um mês..."  
  
***  
  
Tasuko passou pelo portão da escola primária de Masbase. Faziam muitos anos, mas o lugar continuava o mesmo. Ele já havia estudado ali, assim como os seus pais e até mesmo o seu avô. Entretanto, ele não estava ali para matar saudades ou recordar o passado. Ele estava na escola para pegar a pequena Lain-chan. A menina parecia ser a mais "normal" daquela família. Na verdade, vindo daquela família, podia-se esperar qualquer coisa.  
  
Ele caminhou na direção do playground, onde Lain estava brincando. Era estranho... mesmo ali, na escola primária, ele não tinha muitos amigos. Apenas companheiros de brincadeiras... Ele esperava que Lain fosse diferente. Ao percebê-lo, ela desceu do balanço e foi correndo abraçá-lo.  
  
"Onii-san!!! Que bom que você veio! Lain está feliz!"  
  
Tasuko prometeu a si mesmo que algum dia faria ela perder essa mania de falar na terceira pessoa.  
  
"Vamos Lain-chan... pegue suas coisas e vamos embora. 'kassan prometeu fazer um prato de curry, especialmente para você."  
  
"OOBAAA!!!!"  
  
Naota e Ninamori ficaram surpresos, quando descobriram a estranha paixão da filha por molho curry. É que isso os lembrava de um certo alguém.  
  
Os dois caminhavam, com Lain contando com detalhes como foi o seu dia. Ela segurava a mão de Tasuko, e de vez em quando dava pequenos pulos, enquanto caminhava. Subitamente Lain parou e apontou em direção da piscina.  
  
"Onii-san... Lain gostaria de dizer sayonara para a sensei. Lain pode ir?"  
  
Tasuko já estava imaginando uma daquelas chatas professoras de primário. Mas como não estava com pressa de voltar para casa, resolveu acompanhar a irmã. Logo estavam na borda da piscina. Do outro lado, próximo dos vestiários, estava uma mulher alta, de longos cabelos verdes e que usava um maiô de natação. Lain gritou e acenou na direção da mulher.  
  
"Hirae-sensei!!!"  
  
A mulher olha na direção deles e responde de volta. Mas a voz parece sumir...  
  
"Lain-cha..."  
  
Ela parece chocada. Fica parada por alguns instantes, mas inesperadamente ela age.  
  
Tasuko não consegue se lembrar do que aconteceu. Apenas se recorda que foi atingido por algo, algo pesado, mas ao mesmo tempo macio, terno e reconfortante. Depois disso, ele lembra de ter caído na água. Ao abrir os olhos, ele percebe que está deitado no chão, ao lado da piscina, com a mulher ajoelhada ao seu lado. Ela parece preocupada, como se estivesse com medo de perder o seu bem mais precioso...  
  
"Ta-kun, você está bem?"  
  
Essa voz...  
  
"Itsuko??"  
  
Como se fosse uma senha, ela pula em cima de Tasuko.  
  
Novamente ele volta a sentir todas as emoções que tinha na pre-adolescência... mas dessa vez ele reagiu de forma diferente.   
  
Ele correspondeu ao beijo.  
  
Os dois só foram interrompidos pela voz de Lain, que rolava no chão de tanto rir.  
  
"Onii-san e Hirae-sensei são namorados!!! Lain vai contar para 'kassan e 'tousan!!"  
  
***  
  
Os três caminhavam pelas ruas de Masbase. Lain, feliz como nunca, caminha entre Tasuko e Itsuko, segurando na mão dos dois.   
  
Ela não fala nada, mas presta atenção na conversa dos dois. Já haviam passado em uma sorveteria e agora eles estavam andando na direção da padaria da família Nandaba.  
  
"... E lá estava eu... No último tempo e o jogo estava empatado. O lançador já tinha eliminado os nossos batedores e achava que ia me eliminar também. Eu era o último rebatedor, assim tinha que fazer o homerun de qualquer jeito. Então ele lançou a bola, com efeito. Apenas me concentrei e rebati!"  
  
"Ooohhhh... Onii-san jogou a bola para fora do estádio?"  
  
"Não Lain... Eu rebati direto na cara do lançador... Foi uma confusão dos diabos, sobrou até para o juiz..."  
  
"Ahh... Só você mesmo Ta-kun. E como ficou decidido o campeonato?"  
  
"Bem... esse foi o único ano em que o campeonato intercolegial de Osaka ficou empatado. Não quiseram correr o risco de ter outra partida igual a essa."  
  
Itsuko estava com um sorriso no rosto, que sumiu como num passe de mágica.  
  
"Por quê você parou de responder as nossas cartas?"  
  
"Na-nani?!?"  
  
"As nossas cartas... Tanto eu quanto Sakurai vínhamos recebendo as suas respostas todos os meses. Mas de repente você parou de responder. A não ser que você tenha passado a responder apenas as cartas da quatro-olhos, Ta-kun!". Ela olhou para ele com o canto dos olhos. "A nossa única fonte de noticias era a sua mãe, que contava alguma coisa."  
  
"Na-não... Eu... Eu estava muito ocupado e sabe, bem... Eu..."  
  
Ela olha na direção de Tasuko e mostra um largo sorriso.  
  
"Mas de qualquer forma, eu estou feliz de você ter voltado. Valeu a pena atrasar em um ano a minha ida para a faculdade."  
  
"Faculdade?!?"  
  
"Hai... Instituto Nacional de Desportes, em Okinawa. Não posso mais ser uma atleta, afinal recusei todos os convites que tive pois não queria sair de Masbase. Mas pelo menos ainda posso me tornar uma treinadora."  
  
"Mas... por quê você recusou os convites? Você sempre foi muito boa em qualquer modalidade... Não entendo..."  
  
A garota para, cruza os braços atrás do corpo e responde com os olhos fechados e um sorriso.  
  
"Ta-ku, seu tolinho... apenas porquê havia alguém a quem eu amo mais do que o esporte. E eu precisava esperar essa pessoa voltar. Agora, é só aguardar que ela se decida."  
  
Tasuko nada respondeu. Ficou parado, olhando para aquela bela mulher de 1,85m. Nesse período que ele esteve fora de Masbase era como se ela houvesse desabrochado. O rosto ainda lembrava a adolescente, mas o corpo era de uma atleta profissional, perfeitamente esculpido com horas e horas de treino árduo.  
  
"Bom... eu sei que você ainda precisa se encontrar com a "quatro-olhos", assim eu vou indo. Sayonara Ta-kun. Sayonara Lain-chan".  
  
Ela dá um pequeno beijo no rosto de Tasuko e acena rapidamente para Lain. Logo, desaparece em uma esquina.  
  
Ele ficou ali parado, observando o vazio que há pouco era ocupado pela Itsuko. Lain olha para o irmão de forma preocupada.  
  
"Onii-san, tudo bem?"  
  
Ele responde com um longo suspiro.  
  
"Hai Lain... Vamos para casa..."  
  
***  
  
Alguns dias depois, Tasuko aproveitou o fato de ter deixado Lain no colégio e resolveu caminhar pelo centro da cidade.   
  
Masbase sempre foi uma cidade de tamanho médio, assim sempre possuiu as comodidades de uma grande cidade, mas sem a grande concentração de pessoas. Ele estava caminhando absorto, ainda pensando no que Itsuko havia dito no dia anterior, quando sentiu que havia batido em algo. Ele não conseguiu manter o equilíbrio e acabou caindo por sobre uma pessoa, na verdade uma garota.  
  
Ele contornou a esquina, mas não percebeu a garota que caminhava, absorta na leitura de um grosso livro.  
  
"Gomen! Gomen-na..."  
  
Se os olhos dela fossem armas, Tasuko estaria morto naquele instante, pelo olhar ameaçador dela. E para piorar, ele havia caído por cima e entre as pernas da garota. Uma posição constrangedora. Tasuko se levanta e com um sorriso amarelo no rosto e uma grossa gota de suor na cabeça estende a mão para ela. Ela continua caída, olhando por cima dos óculos, fuzilando Tasuko com o olhar. A saia dela estava levantada, mostrando uma boa parte das belas coxas da garota. "Baka!". Foi à única coisa que ela disse antes de se levantar e ir embora.  
  
Tasuko ficou parado, a mão ainda estendida. Havia algo estranho na voz dela... na verdade, aquela voz era conhecida, ele conhecia aquela voz, aquele tom enérgico de quem está acostumado a comandar. "Sakurai-chan... é você?"  
  
Ela já estava um pouco longe, mas ouviu as palavras do rapaz. Parou e virou-se instantaneamente. O seu olhar era de surpresa.   
  
Ela veio se aproximando lentamente, estudando o rosto de Tasuko, como se estivesse tentando reconhecê-lo. Tasuko, por outro lado, começou a perceber as "mudanças" que Sakurai havia passado por todos esses anos. Agora ela estava com os cabelos curtos, negros. Ela costumava ter o cabelo cor violeta e usava uma longa trança, que chegava ao meio das costas. Ela havia crescido, não tanto quanto Itsuko, estava mais alta e mais forte, nada lembrando aquela adolescente magrela que costumava comandar com mão-de-ferro o corpo estudantil.  
  
"Nandaba-kun... gomen... não pude reconhecê-lo".  
  
"Na verdade eu é que tenho que pedir desculpas... por tudo... Mas... você está bo... err, quer dizer, diferente..."  
  
"Você também... está bem... kawaii...". Ela coloca uma das mãos por cima da boca, escondendo o pequeno riso, um pouco envergonhada.  
  
"Eu... eu... bem... mas... o quê você andou fazendo?"  
  
***  
  
Os dois estão sentados na grama, próximos da margem do rio, próximos também da ponte que havia sido "deletada" por um mouse vivo há seis anos atrás. Haviam estado conversando desde o "encontro". Tasuko estava surpreso, não esperava tantos anos depois ainda conversar normalmente com as duas, principalmente com Sakurai.  
  
"E como foi o encontro com a 'monstrenga'?"  
  
"Monstrenga?!"  
  
"Não se faça de desentendido... Eu tenho um ótimo serviços de informações... ela não parava de falar que "onii-san e sensei estão juntos"."  
  
"Hã?? Como você sabe disso?"  
  
"Ora... eu trabalho no consultório da sua mãe... E Lain-chan gosta de conversar comigo..."  
  
Ela assume uma expressão séria e encara Tasuko.  
  
"Você não respondeu mais as minhas cartas... Resolveu se dedicar apenas a ela?"  
  
"Não... não é isso... eu apenas, não tinha tempo... e também..."  
  
"Também?!"  
  
"Eu não sabia quem escolher... Vocês duas faziam e fazem parte da minha vida. Não posso simplesmente escolher uma e deixar a outra de lado. Eu poderia ter muito bem escolhido uma de vocês no dia em que saí de Masbase, mas eu estava confuso, ainda estou confuso..."  
  
"Tasuko, você não pode adiar mais essa decisão. Nós duas estivemos esse tempo todo esperando por você. Não estou dizendo que você empatou nossas vidas, mas por conta disso nós ficamos 'marcando passo'. Eu sei que a Itsuko teve ótimas ofertas para se tornar uma atleta, mas resolveu recusar por acreditar que você a ama. Comigo não foi diferente... mas não quero deixar você com pena de mim. Quero que você fique comigo porque realmente me ama..."  
  
Ela se aproxima de Tasuko.  
  
"Porque realmente se importa comigo, porque quer cuidar de mim, me salvar de todos os perigos do mundo e ficar comigo pelo resto da minha vida..."  
  
A mão de Sakurai desliza pelo rosto de Tasuko, chegando até a nuca do rapaz. Ela aproxima o seu rosto, e docemente cola os seus lábios nos lábios dele. Um beijo doce, quente, terno. Tasuko corresponde ao beijo abraçando Sakurai, trazendo-a para mais próximo do seu corpo.  
  
Tão suavemente quanto ela se aproximou, ela se desvencilha do abraço e se levanta.  
  
"Lembre-se Tasuko... Eu te amo do fundo do meu coração, e tenho certeza que você vai me escolher. Mas por favor... não adie demais essa decisão."  
  
Ela se afasta, deixando Tasuko mergulhado em pensamentos, olhando fixamente para a margem do rio, que reflete a luz do sol poente.  
  
Ele havia voltado para Masbase para tomar uma decisão. Mas não sabia que ela seria tão difícil de tomar.  
  
***  
  
Tasuko havia caminhado o dia inteiro. Havia percorrido boa parte de Masbase a pé. Ele precisava decidir. Decidir não apenas que garota ele amava, mas com quem passaria o resto da sua vida. Não era apenas especulação, ele realmente acreditava que poderia viver até o fim da vida com qualquer uma delas. Duas. Duas garotas que mexeram com ele, fazendo-o viver o maior dilema da sua vida. E a escolha não era fácil.  
  
O sol já ia baixo no horizonte, e agora ele observava o rio. A tarde era parecida com à tarde em que ele fez o primeiro teste para o time de baseball da escola. Apesar de ser apenas o primeiro teste, as arquibancadas estavam ocupadas por alguns grupos de estudantes, principalmente garotas. Tasuko estava na área onde ficavam os jogadores reservas, aguardando ser chamado. Dalí ele pode observar um grupinho de garotas, com cinco ou seis estudantes. E entre elas, havia uma garota que se destacava das outras. Seja pelo seu belo cabelo verde, seja pela gritaria que ela fazia cada vez que um candidato fazia a sua tentativa.   
  
Isso deixou Tasuko nervoso, pois se ela comemorava cada vez que alguém acertava ela também vaiava cada erro. Na sua tentativa, Tasuko estava com dois strikes esta seria sua última chance. A seleção era simples, bastava o candidado rebater e conseguir chegar até pelo menos a terceira base. Até agora nínguem havia feito o homerun, porque o pitcher era o titular do time. Assim, foi com surpresa que Tasuko percebeu que a sua rebatida havia jogado a bola para fora além dos limites do pequeno campo. Num incrível golpe de sorte, o pitcher havia posto tanto efeito na bola que bastou ela encostar no taco de Tasuko para ganhar velocidade. E lá estava, homerun! Meio envergonhado (mas feliz) ele deu a volta no campo... Só não esperava que ao retornar ao plate ele fosse derrubado, abraçado e beijado pela garota de cabelo verde.  
  
Já era quase noite e a cidade começava a acender as suas luzes. Tasuko continuava ali, na margem do rio. Pegando algumas pedras, ele começou a jogá-las dentro do rio. A cada arremesso, as pedras batiam duas, três vezes na água antes de desaparecer nas águas. Alguns dias depois dos testes para o time de baseball, ele conheceu Sakurai. Por ter as maiores notas, ela acabou sendo designada como presidente do corpo estudantil. O primeiro encontro não havia sido muito bom, afinal ela estava exercendo o seu cargo e Tasuko nunca gostou de receber ordens. Ele estava louco para voltar para casa e treinar junto com Kanti, quando na saída da escola foi parado pela Sakurai. Era o dia em que Tasuko estava encarregado de realizar a limpeza da sala de aula, após as aulas. Mas ele estava com tanta vontade de voltar para casa e treinar a sua rebatida com o Kanti, que ele havia esquecido completamente da sua escala. E lá ele foi obrigado pela garota a voltar para a sala e realizar o serviço. Sem falar que ela pessoalmente supervisionou a execução da limpeza, fazendo com que ele esfregasse o chão três vezes. Sakurai parecia ter o dom de lidar com alunos rebeldes e com Tasuko não seria diferente, mas algo estalou nele e quando ela deu o serviço como concluído ele fez uma longa reverência e humildemente pediu desculpas. Desde esse dia eles mantiveram uma certa distância, até o evento do bilhete.  
  
Itsuko e Sakurai. Uma alegre, divertida e ativa. A outra era firme, decidida e autoritária. E as duas eram ao mesmo tempo doces, afetuosas e românticas. E justamente esse "outro lado" de cada uma delas é que deixava Tasuko indeciso. Ele não poderia apenas escolher uma. Não havia como.  
  
Ele estava frestado. Sentou-se no chão, no pequeno gramado e olhou para o alto. O céu já estava escuro e as estrelas ornamentavam aquela bela noite de primavera. A leste, uma imensa lua cheia anunciava que aquela noite seria mágica. Tasuko continua perdido em pensamentos, quando algo bateu no seu rosto. Na verdade ele demorou a perceber, pois o toque havia sido leve, suave. Levando a mão ao rosto, ele percebeu o que o havia atingido. Uma pequena pétala rosada... uma pétala de Sakura.   
  
Como tomado por um raio, ele levanta e corre na direção do seu destino. Ele havia tomado a sua decisão.  
  
*** [NOTA DOS AUTORES: Aqui a estória se divide. Por razões que são explicadas na nota ao final desse epílogo, resolvemos dividir esse final em duas partes. Agora cabe a você amigo leitor, decidir qual o destino do jovem Tasuko Nandaba. Ou se quiser, pode ler os dois finais.] ***  
  
*** [FINAL 1 - ITSUKO NANDABA] ***  
  
Tasuko corre como um louco, até finalmente chegar na casa de Itsuko. Ele passa pelo portão e logo está esmurrando a porta, gritando como um louco.  
  
"Itsuko-chan! Abra por favor!"  
  
Logo a professora de natação abre a porta, assustada.  
  
"Ta-kun? O que houve de errado? O que aconteceu? Quem morreu?"  
  
"Itsuko-chan... Eu..."  
  
As palavras não pareciam sair. Ele havia conseguido chegar ali sem nenhum esforço, mas agora ele não tinha forças para falar.  
  
"Eu... Eu... Eu..."  
  
Ela fica ainda mais assustada e segurando Tasuko pelos ombros, o sacode violentamente.  
  
"Ta-kun, o que houve? O que aconteceu?"  
  
O choque parece ter tido efeito. Tasuko solta a frase de uma única vez.  
  
"Itsukochanaishiteru"  
  
Ela parece chocada.  
  
"Nani!?!"  
  
"Ai shiteru... Itsuko-chan!"  
  
Ela então entende o que aconteceu. Ela fica parada, por vários instantes. Então ela cai no chão, com o rosto coberto de lágrimas.  
  
"Itsuko? O que houve?"  
  
Ela responde, entre lágrimas e soluços.  
  
"Ai shiteru, Ta-kun"  
  
Tasuko se abaixa, colocando uma das mãos no queixo da garota. Ele levanta o rosto dela e ali percebe que apesar das lágrimas que saem dos olhos cor de esmeralda, ela está feliz.  
  
"Gomen Itsuko. Perdão por fazê-la esperar por todos esses anos, mas somente agora a pouco eu pude entender o quanto você é importante na minha vida. Somente agora eu percebi como a minha vida é vazia sem você. Nós nos conhecemos na primavera, e na hora em que você se jogou em cima de mim pela primeira vez não pude entender o que estava acontecendo. Mas hoje, quando uma pequena pétala de cerejeira tocou no meu rosto eu lembrei de você... Lembrei que você sempre achou lindo quando elas floresciam... E finalmente pude entender o quanto você faz parte da minha vida."  
  
"Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer Ta-kun..."  
  
A garota exibia um bonito sorriso, que junto com as lágrimas deixavam o seu rosto ainda mais encantador.  
  
"Então não diga nada... Apenas seja você mesma..."  
  
Ela responde com um sorriso. E o arrasta para dentro de casa.  
  
***  
  
É noite. E um dedicado pai de família e principal estrela do New York Yankies, carrega sua amada filha para o quarto. Ele ajeita a filha na cama. Apesar do cabelo verde, ela tem os olhos azuis do pai. Somente após cinco temporadas, dele como principal rebatedor e Itsuko como técnica do time (isso após vencer muitos preconceitos) eles finalmente puderam se afastar tempo suficiente para planejar a chegada da sua filha. Lógico que na volta da dupla, dois anos depois o Yankies iniciou uma série de sete vitórias seguidas na liga americana.  
  
"'tousan..."  
  
"Sim, Nyamo-chan..."  
  
"Conte uma estória..."  
  
"Uma estória? ok! Que estória?"  
  
"Uma do Miyamoto Musashi"  
  
"Huum... Bem, há muito tempo atrás..."  
  
Tasuko começa a conta uma das inúmeras aventuras do grande samurai Miyamoto Musashi, quando escuta um barulho estranho vindo do lado de fora do quarto.  
  
"Nyamo, fique aqui quietinha, ok? 'tousan volta logo."  
  
"Ha-hai 'tousan."  
  
"Ele olha o corredor e está vazio. Nínguem a vista. Pegando um taco de baseball, ele resolve explorar o restante do corredor.   
  
Mas logo é surpreendido por uma voz de alguém que está por trás dele.  
  
"Ei!"  
  
Ele se vira rapidamente. E encontra uma mulher que também está com um taco de baseball na mão.  
  
"Musashi Nandaba! Eu te desafio para uma luta!"  
  
"Hai! Eu aceito o desafio!"  
  
Logo Itsuko e Tasuko estão rolando no chão do corredor, com a pequena Nyamo rindo e gargalhando.  
  
FIM  
  
*** [FINAL 2 - SAKURAI NANDABA] ***  
  
Tasuko corre como um louco, na direção da casa de Sakurai. Ele ainda lembra, como descobriu onde a garota morava. Ele havia sido jogado no rio por uma doida que pilotava uma espécie de mecha de duas pernas. E também lembrava a noite em que passaram juntos. Foi aí que ele descobriu uma Sakurai diferente. Diferente daquela Sakurai da escola, sempre autoritária. Ali, apenas os dois juntos, ela se desdobrou para deixá-lo à vontade, sendo carinhosa e gentil. A primeira vista uma pessoa maldosa acharia que era errado duas crianças de doze anos passarem a noite juntos, mas nada demais aconteceu naquela noite. Sem falar que os dois estavam sob a feroz vigilância da mãe de Sakurai. Mas a noite se limitou a conversas, risos, trocas de confissões e um inocente beijo no rosto.  
  
Agora, seis anos depois ele voltava aquela casa, decidido. Quase sem fôlego, ele chega na porta da frente. Bate uma, duas, três vezes na porta, chegando até mesmo a esmurrar numa quarta tentativa. Nínguem em casa. Ele olha em volta. A noite já havia chegado, com a Lua mostrando toda a sua força e brilho. Então ele bate com a mão na própria testa.  
  
"BAKA!!! Ela deve estar no consultório de 'kassan!"  
  
E uma nova corrida é iniciada. Após longos e intermináveis minutos, ele chega ao consultório da mãe, localizado em uma pequena casa no centro de Masbase. Após esmurrar a portas por vários minutos, ele constata que também estava fechado. Ele se encosta na porta, exausto, respirando profundamente para recuperar o fôlego. Então, como se tivesse tomado pelo desânimo, ele se deixa escorregar até o chão, e senta com a cabeça entre as pernas.  
  
"Sakurai-chan... Onde você está?"  
  
Uma mão toca no ombro de Tasuko. Ele levanta a cabeça, assustado e surpreso. "Sakurai?"  
  
A única resposta que ele obtêm é uma imagem na tela de Kanti.  
  
"!"  
  
"Kanti! Você sabe onde está Sakurai?"  
  
Em resposta, o tv-boy entrega um envelope a Tasuko.  
  
"Tasuko... Hoje finalmente entendi o quanto você sofreu por ter que escolher entre uma de nós duas. E o meu coração doeu, só de pensar no seu sofrimento. Assim, por não querer que você sofra mais, estou indo embora. Não venha atrás de mim... Aproveite e viva a sua vida com a Hirae-san. Eu me contento em saber que você será feliz. Um beijo do fundo do meu coração. Com Amor, Sakurai."  
  
Ele parecia não acreditar no que estava escrito ali. Ela iria abandoná-lo? Justamente agora que ele havia decidido?  
  
"Kanti, quando ela lhe entregou isso?"  
  
"6:50 PM"  
  
"E que horas são?"  
  
"7:30 PM"  
  
"Então... ela deve ter ido para a rodoviária... DROGAAAA!!!! A rodoviária é do outro lado da cidade... Nunca vou chegar a temp..."  
  
Ele interrompe a frase, ao olhar para Kanti. O tv-boy continua parado, ao seu lado.  
  
Um idéia passa pela cabeça do rapaz. Sim... Ele já tinha feito isso, mas apenas para enfrentar aquelas coisas... Entretanto,   
  
agora também era uma emergência.  
  
"KAAAANNNNNTTTIIIIIIII!!!!!"  
  
Num instante, o andróide mudou a sua cor para um vermelho vivo e engoliu Tasuko. E com um pulo, ergueu-se em direção ao céu, utilizando jatos que estavam na sola dos pés, deixando uma nuvem de poeira e fumaça para trás.  
  
Qualquer um que olhasse para o céu naquele instante, veria um estranho objeto, de formato humanóide cortando velozmente o céu de Masbase. E que ia diretamente para a estação rodoviária da cidade.  
  
Próximo do destino, Kanti começa a manobrar para pousar. Já próximo do solo, ele "vomita" o seu passageiro.  
  
Um Tasuko desorientado, medicado e enjoado rola pelo chão da área de manobra dos ônibus.  
  
"Ui! Ai! Argh! Eca!! Vou me lembrar de nunca mais fazer isso..."  
  
Ele se levanta, ainda desorientado, procurando por alguém. As pessoas olhavam assustadas, para ele. Realmente, era de se assustar ver alguém melecado, amarrotado, com um olhar maluco... e fedendo!  
  
Ele continua procurando, até finalmente encontrá-la.  
  
"sAKURAAAAIII!!! SAKURAAAAAIII!!!"  
  
Ela finalmente a alcança. Ela estava parada, de costas para ele. Ele a segura em seus ombros e a faz virar-se de frente para   
  
ele.  
  
"Sakurai!"  
  
"Tasuko?!"  
  
"Ai shiteru... Sakurai-chan!"  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"Eu estou muito bravo com você! Na verdade furioso! Você não deveria ter feito isso! Não deveria ter fugido e me jogado nos braços da Itsuko. Eu gosto dela, mas eu finalmente descobri que eu realmente amo você, Sakurai. Você não percebe o quanto eu seria infeliz, tendo de viver ao lado de alguém que eu não amo?"  
  
"Ta-ku... Eu..."  
  
"Eu estou furioso! Mas também, eu descobri que o amor que eu sinto por você supera qualquer outro sentimento que eu já tive, tenho ou possa vir a ter. Ai shiteru... Sakurai-chan!"  
  
Ela o abraça e da mesma forma que aquela tarde alguns anos atrás, ela deixa as lágrimas escaparem dos seus olhos, embaçando os seus óculos.  
  
"Ai shiteru... Ta-kun... Gomen... Eu... tinha medo... Medo de ser deixada de lado e você escolhesse ela ao invés de mim.   
  
Onegai... perdão!"  
  
Ele levanta o rosto dela, coberto de lágrimas. Ele beija levemente os lábios da garota. Ela corresponde ao beijo e logo os dois esquecem o mundo ao redor.  
  
Enquanto isso, as pessoas que presenciavam a cena aplaudem e gritam, comemorando a união do casal.  
  
"Ta-kun!"  
  
"Hai Sakurai-chan..."  
  
"Você está fedendo..."  
  
"Eh... Gomen..."  
  
***  
  
Ela sai do prédio irritada.  
  
"BAKA! Como pude contratar um irresponsável desse tipo?"  
  
Ela entra na porta de trás do carro. O motorista fecha a porta e logo se senta ao volante do carro.  
  
"Para onde Nandaba-sama?"  
  
"Para casa Tsurumaki... E depois de guardar o carro, você pode tirar uma semana de folga."  
  
"Nandaba-sama não vai necessitar dos meus serviços?"  
  
"Não... Estarei viajando com Nandaba-kun e as meninas. Assim, você pode tirar a sua folga."  
  
"Arigatou Nandaba-sama"  
  
O resto da viagem é feito em silêncio. Sakurai sempre utiliza o tempo gasto do escritório para casa para realizar a sua transformação. Ao sair do escritório, ela é a Presidente e sócia de um time de baseball, o "Masbase's Heavy Rockers", campeão por três vezes consecutivas da World Series. O seu sócio e estrela do time é nada mais nada menos que o grande rebatedor Tasuko Nandaba. Isso sem falar na empresa que controlava as franquias do nome do time e do nome de Tasuko, que estavam estampados em desde roupas esportivas e tacos de basebal até comida energética e cereais matinais. Tudo isso controlado a mão de ferro pela empresária. Mas ao chegar em casa, ela se transforma... Passando ser a doce e meiga Sakurai Nandaba, esposa de Tasuko Nandaba e mãe de trigêmeas... Kazumi, Nabiki e Akane Nandaba.  
  
"Tadaima!" - Sakurai pronuncia ao abrir a porta de casa.  
  
"Ite.."  
  
"Kema...  
  
"Su...  
  
"Mama!!!". Essa última palavra foi dita em coro pelas trigêmeas.  
  
Sakurai já havia se acostumado com a mania das três filhas falarem como se estivessem em um jogral. Afinal, isso devia ser de familia, pois a sua cunhada constuma falar sobre sí mesma na terceira pessoa. E tanto o sogro quanto o marido costumavam a ter 'chifres' saindo da testa... No bom sentido, é claro!  
  
"Itekemasu Sakurai-chan!"  
  
Ela é recebida com um longo e carinhoso beijo do marido.  
  
"Oooohhhh..."  
  
"'kassan...'  
  
"E..."  
  
"'tousan..."  
  
"Estão namorando!"  
  
As três começam a rir, enquanto Tasuko e Sakurai continuavam o seu apaixonado beijo.  
  
FIM  
  
***  
  
OMAKE  
  
Tasuko está sentado, observando o rio. Ele está perdido em pensamentos, imaginando quem seria a sua eleita, a sua escolhida.   
  
Ele está tão absorto em pensamento, que não percebe a chegada de duas pessoas.  
  
"Ta-kun"  
  
Ele demora um pouco para se virar... E toma um grande susto, ao ver Sakurai e Itsuko juntas... E de mãos dadas!  
  
"Itsuko! Sakurai!"  
  
"Ta-kun... Nós cansamos de esperar. Nesse tempo que esteve fora, começamos a nos falar e acabamos descobrindo que temos muitas coisas em comum... Os mesmos gostos, as mesmas paixões, até mesmo..." Sakurai cobre a boca com uma das mãos. "Até mesmo os mesmos 'pontos sensíveis...' "  
  
"E ontem a noite finalmente nos descobrimos que estamos apaixonadas... uma pela outra.". Enquanto fala, Itsuko passa um dos braços pelo ombro de Sakurai, que prontamente se aproxima da namorada.  
  
"NANI?!?!"  
  
"Sayonara Ta-kun... It-chan e eu estamos indo embora da cidade, para vivermos o nosso amor. Até qualquer dia..."  
  
E as duas saem, deixando um Tasuko em estado de choque.  
  
Um ano depois, ao abrir o seu e-mail da UCLA, ele recebe uma mensagem de Itsuko e Sakurai.  
  
"Tasuko, estamos vivendo aqui em San Franciso desde o início do ano e somente agora descobrimos que você está em Los Angeles. Que feio Ta-kun, se escondendo das suas amigas... :P Assim que for possível, iremos visitar você. Um beijo da Itsuko e da Sakurai. P.S. Em anexo, mandamos uma foto nossa, junto da criança que adotamos... Qual o nome dele? Tasuko, é lógico..."  
  
FIM  
  
***  
  
NOTAS DOS AUTORES   
  
[Comentários Dack_Ralter. O "Autor2"]   
  
Bem gente... Finalmente chegou ao final. Depois de meses de trabalho duro e muita discussão, chega ao fim essa "continuação" de FLCL. Procuramos manter o espírito dos OVAS, mas não foi possível utilizar todas as idéias que tivemos. A explicação para esses dois finais é um tanto besta... Desde o início, estava certo que Tasuko iria terminar junto de Itsuko, mas durante a elaboração do epílogo, Sakurai-chan teve uma "atuação" tão comovente, que acabou por nos deixar em dúvida... E agora? Pensou-se em tudo, até mesmo em despachar o Tasuko para jogar no Irã, assim ele poderia ter duas esposas. Mas acabamos por decidir um final duplo. O pior, é que até mesmo no final duplo, ela acabou roubando a cena.   
  
O final 1 (Itsuko Nandaba) foi todo idéia do Seiken. O final 2 (Sakurai Nandaba), a idéia base também foi dele, mas quando eu estava escrevendo, me lembrei de um dos finais de "Season Of Sakura" e acabei ficando inspirado na hora. Infelizmente, não consegui mexer no final da Itsuko, par deixar pelo menos no mesmo nível do final da Sakurai. No final das contas, ela acabou ficando com um final melhor que o da rival.   
  
O Omake, foi uma idéia que eu tive enquanto lia a versão impressa das "reuniões". Em um ponto, chegamos a comentar que elas nunca poderiam esperar tanto tento pelo Tasuko. Então eu pensei... Por quê não fazer uma brincadeira com isso? Afinal, já que elas se odeiam tanto...   
  
Para criar as personagens Itsuko e Sakurai, utilizamos como base duas "irmãs" do jogo "Fatal Relations". Quem já jogou, deve descobrir quem são elas. O nome da Itsuko, foi retirado mangá "I's", de Masakazu Katsura. O nome da Sakurai é uma brincadeira com palavras. O nome da cadela Martha, foi retirada da música "Martha My Dear", dos Beatles (na verdade, Paul McCartney fez essa música em homenagem a sua cadela, que se chamava Martha). Nyamo, a filha de Itsuko e Tasuko, teve o nome retirado do mangá "Love Hina", de Ken Akamatsu. E as trigêmeas de Sakurai e Tasuko, Kazumi, Nabiki e Akane tiveram os nomes retirados do mangá "Ranma 1/2" da Rumiko Takahashi. Chise, uma das "namoradas" loiras de Tasuko teve o nome retirado do anime "Saikano". Já o motorista de Sakurai, tem o nome de Tsurumaki, criador de FLCL. E por último, mas não menos importante, a irmã mais nova de Tasuko, Lain, teve o seu nome retirado do anime "Serial Experiments Of Lain"   
  
O título do capítulo 3, é o título de uma música dos Beatles, "A Hard Day's Night", que pode ser traduzida como "A Noite de Um Longo Dia". A letra da música fala do cara que após um longo e duro dia de trabalho, tem alguém em casa para recebê-lo e tratá-lo bem. Bom, naquele capítulo Tasuko teve um longo e duro dia... mas não teve ninguém para tratá-lo bem, exceto as quatro malucas de Masbase...   
  
O título do epílogo, é o título de uma música do Queen, "These Are The Days Of Our Lives".   
  
A estória do hipercampo, foi que nós precisávamos explicar como o Naota iria aparecer 25 anos depois da sua morte. Clone? Óbvio demais. Era preciso algo estranho... Algo diferente... Então, quando eu estava revisando um dos rascunhos do capítulo 5, me veio à idéia "E se nesse espaço que faz a ligação entre o planeta da Kimy com a cabeça do Naota e do Tasuko, ficasse um pedaço do DNA dele?" Lógico que nas CNTP (Condições Normais de Temperatura e Pressão - alguém lembra de Química?) e na nossa realidade isso nunca aconteceria. Mas isso é um fanfic... uma obra de ficção... E de FLCL, o que significa que tem que ser maluco!!! Só faltava criar um nome para designar essa ligação. Para não chamar de hiper-espaço (Novamente Star Wars), foi batizado de hipercampo (C).   
  
FLCL (ou Furi Kuri) saiu da cabeça de Kazuya Tsurumaki e foi produzido em conjunto pela Gainax e pela Production I.G. Tsurumaki foi diretor assistente de "Evangelion " (talvez por isso as referências que FLCL faz a esse anime) e ao final deste, recebeu um pedido de Hideaki Anno para escolher o próximo projeto. Quando finalmente Tsurumaki terminou o roteiro de FLCL, Anno estava ocupado com a pré-produção de "Kareshi Kanojo No Jijou" (Karekano) e deu luz verde para ele realizar o projeto sozinho.   
  
Agora chega a parte da rasgação de seda... Falando sério, você escrever a quatro mãos é uma experiência fascinante. Primeiro que você nunca fica sem idéias. É difícil um dos dois não ter idéias para continuar a estória. Segundo, você já tem alguém com quem pode discutir sobre o fic. Sem falar nas discussões, que por si só já valem o trabalho de escrever o fic. Essa saga é mais do Seiken que minha (embora eu tenho escrito dois capítulos, é dele a idéia original e grande parte do seu desenvolvimento. Eu auxiliei apenas na perfumaria.) Meus agradecimentos ao Seiken, por me convidar a escrever essa saga (Acreditem, melhorei muito a minha forma de escrever), ao Kazuya Tsurumaki por ter sido louco o suficiente de criar o FLCL, a minha família (Gerci-chan e Bia-chan... Vocês duas moram no meu coração) e a você leitor, que teve saco de ler esse comentário até o fim. Agradecimentos e comentários (os xingamentos mandem para o Seiken) e Cheques (com fundos!) são bem vindos.   
  
  
  
[Comentários - Seiken Densetsu]   
  
Finalmente concluímos essa coisa, após uma mistureba doida chegamos ao fim deste roteiro. O roteiro já estava definido, após ser perdido uma vez (culpa minha, quem manda formatar o computador) e depois reescrito acho que em melhores condições. Esse epílogo foi escrito após muitas discussões e antes do capítulo 6, porque além de termos "atropelado" ele também tivemos na cabeça que com o epílogo concluído o capítulo 6 seria desenvolvido de melhor forma.   
  
Os capítulos nunca tiveram um roteiro básico, foram sendo 'vomitados' em seções de bate-papo e completamente fora de ordem, depois os capítulos foram reordenados e as cenas desenvolvidas por nós. A ordem de escritores dos capítulos foi:   
  
-Prólogo: Seiken Densetsu   
  
-Capítulo 1: Seiken Densetsu   
  
-Capítulo 2: Seiken Densetsu / Dack Ralter   
  
-Capítulo 3: Dack Ralter   
  
-Capítulo 4: Seiken Densetsu   
  
-Capítulo 5: Seiken Densetsu / Dack Ralter   
  
-Capítulo 6: Dack Ralter   
  
-Epílogo: Dack Ralter   
  
*Alternativo extra : Seiken Densetu   
  
Por fim, eu francamente queria que o Tasuko acabasse com uma delas em especial, após o capítulo 5 eu acho que entendi o Dack, eu me cativei pela outra e por uma terceira também, isso dificultou bastante, a idéia de 2 finais veio de que "se Itsuko e Sakurai virem de um jogo hentai, por que não terminar como um jogo hentai!?" e então decidimos por isso.   
  
Sobre o final de Itsuko, quando a base deste foi imaginado, eu estava no meio de aula de informática (perdi 1 décimo por causa desse fic mas valeu a pena, fazer chamada para que?? Eu saí do Maternal 3 a uns 14 ou 15 anos já.) Já sobre o final de Sakurai, a idéia dela eu tenho certeza que já vi em algum lugar, só que eu não lembro. O Omake foi uma cortesia do seu Dack, preconceituosos não mandem e-mails invocados para mim! hehehehehe.   
  
Para escolher o nome Lain para a irmã mais nova de Tasuko nós usamos um critério apenas: "Precisamos de mais uma doida personagem de anime!". Lain foi à primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça.   
  
Originalmente, no capítulo 6, imaginamos primeiro Haruko aparecendo como Lilith em The end of Evangelion, sendo alterado depois para a feroz luta de guitarras.   
  
Bem, acho que após esse fic eu melhorei bastante minhas habilidades de escritor, principalmente em descrições, que antes eram grandes e monótonas. Devo agradecer ao Tsurumaki-sama, Ao Hideaki-sama, a Gainax e a Production I.G. que criaram o maravilhoso anime comédia non-sense FLCL no maravilhoso ano de 1999. Também agradeço a Masamu Kurumada, criador de Saint Seya que me inspirou como escrever cenas de luta e batalhas. Após isso, quero agradecer ao Dack Ralter que escreveu o fic comigo e que é uma simpática e maravilhosa pessoa de se trabalhar.   
  
Contudo, um dia eu estava pensando numa coisa...se o Naota atravessou o hipercampo (isso aqui é patenteado, ok?), por que o Tasuko não iria atravessar? Será que ele atravessaria? E Kimy, o que aconteceu com a doida? E o filho dela com o Tasuko, o que aconteceu? - Para o bem dessas curiosidades foi escrito um extra que fecha este epílogo. O nome Asuka citado nessa continuação, baseia-se na pequena Asuka de Evangelion, e as assistentes de Kimy tem seus nomes baseados em Evangelion, Love Hina e Rurouni Kenshin. Ah, as habilidades culinárias delas são comparadas de Misato Katsuragi... Então vocês já devem ter uma noção das habilidades dela. Para montar esse cenário, em primeiro lugar eu a imaginei em um dos uniformes da estação que controla as atividades alienígenas na terra em FLCL, depois eu pensei nela como assistente do 'seu' Hideaki Anno (Desculpe Hideaki-sama, essa incompetente nunca mais passara pelo mesmo lugar onde o senhor já respirou), a seguir eu pesei nela como uma funcionária louca da NERV, e após isso me baseei em Star Wars, supondo que Haruko ficou só com 1/3 de seu império e os rebeldes tentavam estabelecer um governo estável, depois disso eu apenas joguei a kimy num cargo do governo fazendo trabalho burocrata.   
  
Querem ver o trabalho? Ele está logo aí abaixo.   
  
Até a próxima!   
  
***********   
  
  
  
Epílogo Alternativo   
  
Titulo: Other World   
  
- Eu odeio isso - A mulher olhou para a mesa do refeitório como se quisesse atravessar o prato em sua frente a tiros.   
  
  
  
- Calma Kimy-san! Isso passa?   
  
  
  
- Passa? Passa é!? Então mande aquela pirralha ir estudar! Droga, eu me divertia mas pelo menos tinha notas boas!   
  
- Ah, mas isso é porquê você tinha um pai, e o desnaturado do pai da sua filha não está aqui para acompanhá-la e... - A mulher foi surpreendida com o pulo de Kimy em cima da cadeira e a guitarra pronta para acertá-la, as pessoas no refeitório olharam para ela.   
  
- RETIRE O QUE DISSE! Ele é uma boa pessoa!   
  
- HAAAAAAAAAAAAI! - Os olhos arregalados da mulher demonstravam medo.   
  
Kimy se acalmou e sentou no lugar de novo e olhou para o prato, faziam alguns anos, doze para ser mais exato, que ela havia ido na terra. Na época era uma alienígena adolescente que só queria curtir, depois viu que a vida não poderia ser o que ela queria, e a atitude inconseqüente de ter tido uma filha sem permanecer com o pai da criança para ela foi o caos.   
  
Naquela época Haruko dominava o universo com punho de ferro e ela lutava contra a ditadura. Depois com o passar dos anos foi colocada em um escritório do governo sobre o controle de uma seção inteira que resolvia problemas de relacionamento político interplanetários.   
  
Lá estava agora, no meio do trabalho se preocupando com as notas da filha que por acaso era uma criança gentil e amável, porém rebelde quando se tratava de estudar.   
  
- Kimy-san, quando você vai levar a Asuka-chan para o pai ver?   
  
- Nunca o pai vai ver ela! Ele é pai dela por...argh, odeio admitir mas é minha culpa, e ele tinha que se decidir entre duas garotas. Deixe-o viver a vida dele!   
  
- Será que algum dia ele poderia ultrapassar o hiper-campo?   
  
- Aí ele poderia ver a filha dele e ... Não, é melhor não alimentar falsas esperanças sua baka! Acho que ele iria querer ver a mulher dele.   
  
- Mas você me contou que ele gritou que te amava...   
  
- Ele tinha 12 anos!!! Crianças nessa idade não sabem o que dizem!   
  
- Sua pedófila! E vocês fizeram ou não? - A assistente olhou com uma face um tanto excitada.   
  
- Eu não vou te contar meus meios, e anda logo que a gente tem que trabalhar!   
  
- Mas e a sua comida?   
  
- Hoje eu dispenso, isso ta pior do que eu cozinho!   
  
- Eu não acho...   
  
- Baka-Kitsune... Desde quando você tem paladar!?   
  
A resposta ficou no ar quando a revoltada assistente terminou de comer e se levantou. As duas voltara para a sala do computador onde continuaram monitorando o movimento das informações, o trabalho aumentou bastante desde que o líder das forças rebatedora do planeta morreu.   
  
***   
  
- Asuka-sama, aonde você vai? - uma garotinha de 3 anos perguntou olhando para a filha de Kimy. Asuka era bonita, olhos roxos como os do pai e o cabelo de mesma coloração era parecido com o da mãe.   
  
- Para casa, 'kassan vai me matar quando ver esse boletim!   
  
- O que é um boletim Asuka-sama?   
  
- Você vai descobrir quando chegar na primeira série, agora vai ver seu irmão vai!   
  
- Haaaaaai! - a criança saiu correndo em direção ao prédio da escola, Asuka foi embora para casa pensando no porquê daquela garota ter se apegado tanto a ela.   
  
***   
  
  
  
- EU QUERO MORREEEEEEEEEEEER! - Kimy olhou a pilha de relatórios em cima de sua mesa e ficou assustada. Era muita coisa para revisar, ela estava cansada e olhou aquilo com cara de tédio.   
  
- Kimy-sama, aqui a maioria são baixas dos novos líderes das forças rebatedoras.   
  
- JÁ CHEGA! - Kimy disse colocando a mão na cabeça atordoada - EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ PROCURE UM NOVO REBATEDOR AGORA KITSUNE! PÕE TODO MUNDO PRA PROCURAR, ELE TEM QUE SER BOM! USA A HIKARI, A RITSUKO, A HAYASE, A KAMIYA! QUEM QUER QUE SEJA! VAI!   
  
- Mas Kimy-san, vai demorar...   
  
- VAI LOGO! - Kimy sacou a guitarra (só não me pergunte de onde) e bateu na cabeça da funcionária.   
  
- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! - Kitsune saiu voando pela porta até a sala dos outros funcionários onde, após recobrar a consciência deu as ordens e começou a trabalhar duramente.   
  
***   
  
A porta do elevador se abriu, Asuka se viu no andar que sua mãe trabalhava e foi andando com medo, quando chegou à porta do escritório de sua mãe, suas mãos tremeram. Ela apertou o botão e a porta abriu, ela entrou, sua mãe estava sentada na cadeira, enquanto praguejava assinando papéis.   
  
- 'kassan!?   
  
- Diga Asuka...   
  
- 'kassan, assina o meu boletim?   
  
- Me dê ele! - Kimy esticou o braço para trás em olhar no rosto de Asuka.   
  
Rapidamente Asuka pegou o boletim e o entregou para sua mãe. Kimy pegou o boletim e olhou, sua cabeça subiu em uma raiva imensa e descontrolada. Ela queria levantar ali e espancar a menina até a morte, ela assinou e virou entregando o boletim para menina. Asuka pegou o boletim e guardou.   
  
Kimy rapidamente pegou o pulso da menina e puxou para perto de sim, onde rangendo os dentes levantou a mão para dar-lhe uma surra.   
  
A menina olhou para Kimy com os olhos tristes e cheios de lagrimas, um olha que a lembrava bem de alguém, um garoto há muito tempo, eram tristes mas eram confiantes também, um olhar vagamente determinado. Kimy não agüentou, segurou sua filha num impulso e a abraçou, o olhar furioso deu lugar a um córrego de lagrimas em sua face, os dentes a mostra mudaram para lábios entreabertos e pequenos gemidos de choro.   
  
- Desculpa a mamãe, ok!? Foi sem querer...   
  
- 'Kassan está chorando...por quê?   
  
- Porque...como eu fui idiota em pensar em te bater! Isso acontece mesmo...só estuda mais...   
  
- Com licença senhora... - Kitsune entrou na sala - Conseguimos!   
  
- JÁ ERA HORA!!! Vamos ver! - Kimy levantou e carregou Asuka no colo.   
  
- 'KASSAN!!! Eu já tenho 12 anos!!   
  
- Não quero saber, você ainda é minha filha!!!!   
  
- Kimy-san...você esta com algum problema?   
  
- O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM ISSO? - Kimy sacou a guitarra e colocou na frente de sua funcionária enquanto os risos de Asuka eram altos.   
  
***   
  
Noite, mais uma noite que Kimy não voltaria para casa. Asuka dormiu no colo de Kitsune enquanto Kimy analisava as fichas, eram 3 fichas. Escolheu uma...uma em especial, a mais difícil de se conseguir.   
  
- Como não estão achando as células dele? COMO?   
  
- Kimy-san, ele está perdido no hipercampo!   
  
- Não quero saber, ACHEM!   
  
- ... Mas senhora nós...   
  
- Escute, eu estou cansada e com sono. EU, a SUA CHEFE estou ORDENANDO que VOCÊ ache e O RECONSTRUA! EU vou tomar UM BANHO e beber um CAFÉ para ficar ACORDADA! Ok?   
  
- Ok Kimy-san, mas...porque logo ele?   
  
- ... olhe pra Asuka - a funcionária de frente para o monitor olhou para Asuka no colo de Kitsune - ...essa menina é a minha lembrança dele! É o tesouro que ele me deu...ela é a filha dele!   
  
- Ele... É o pai da Asuka... Então é por isso... MAS ELE VAI MORRER NA LINHA DE FRENTE DA FORÇA REBATEDORA!   
  
- Tenho que admitir que particularmente eu escolhi um pai que é um ótimo rebatedor.   
  
- Você é estranha...   
  
- O QUE DISSE? - a funcionária engoliu a seco.   
  
***   
  
- Asuka...Asuka...acorda Asuka! - Kimy balançou sua filha que se sentou.   
  
- O que foi Kitsune?   
  
- Já é de manhã...   
  
- Ugh... AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH EU TENHO AULA!   
  
- Hoje você não vai na escola!   
  
- Por que Kitsune?   
  
- Sua mãe tem uma surpresa para você, ela mandou você ir para casa e esperar.   
  
- Então é melhor eu ir... você sabe o que é?   
  
- Sei sim, mas é surpresa! Vai!   
  
  
  
Asuka correu para sair do prédio e ir para casa assim que saiu da sala Kitsune comentou:   
  
- Mas acho que vai demorar um pouco para ela ver a surpresa... E a mãe...   
  
***   
  
Num quarto, dentro do prédio dos militares, Kimy estava deitada de frente para um homem, com seus 17 anos aproximadamente, a cama estava desarrumada e ambos nus. Ele dormir, porém Kimy olhava para ele fixamente.   
  
- Depois de 12 anos eu posso de responder Ta-kun... Ai shiterumo!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Fim] 


End file.
